Alianza Akatsuki
by The-Code-Zero
Summary: Naruto solo es la fuente de odio en konoha por ser el contenedor del kyubi, sus padres lo tienen olvidado y naruto solo es apreciado por pocas personas, un día itachi uchiha le hará una propuesta de ir con el a akatsuki, una organización de criminales con el único objetivo de proteger a los jinchurikis, ¿que cosas le esperaran a naruto? ¿en que afectara en la historia?
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia. (No me digas ¬¬)**

 **Daré uno que otro detalle sobre esta historia, en esta historia habrá algo de parecido como con mis otras historias (no me culpen me gustan así, y además en mis historias yo soy un dios XD) aquí habrán muchos cambión que afectaran también la del canon, ósea que obviamente no serán iguales, casi, pero no iguales, lo cual supongo que será mejor para mis queridos lectores ¿no?, bueno espero y doy gracias a aquellos que si leyeron esto y comencemos con la historia.**

 **Por cierto como dije no se sorprendas si algunas cosas cambian.**

 **Prologo**

Este es el comienzo de una historia de un joven y sus amigos, una historia la cual prueba que nada es como la gente afirma o los rumores esparcidos, donde la persona que pudo a ver echo lo mas otros en su vida fue por una buena razón o donde hasta el individuo más malo puede cambiar y luchar por la paz, una paz no solo en palabras ni insinuaciones si no que una paz forjada por aquellos a quienes no tuvieron paz y habrían vivido una vida de solo dolor y sufrimiento, esta es la historia de naruto Namikaze y los akatsukis…

0

Naruto: ¡papa!

Grito un pequeño niño de 7 años pidiendo ayuda a su padre por la golpiza que actualmente estaba recibiendo el pequeño niño, pequeño e inocente pero no comprendido y solo malentendido.

¿?: ¡¿Llamas a nuestro Hokage mocoso?! ¡Él no te ayudara porque él no quiere a los demonios!

Naruto: ¡mentira, mientes!

¿?2: ¡Cállate mocoso! {Grito la figura mientras le daba una patada en el estómago al pequeño que yacía tumbado en el piso} ¡Nadie te quiere, le haríamos un favor a nuestro gran Hokage si te matamos!

Y los gritos e insultos continuaron, un gran número de habitantes de la aldea de konoha solo con el objetivo de golpear al pobre niño el cual ya sangraba de dolor.

Ya habían pasado varias horas en la misma rutina, el cielo y la luna indicaban ya la madrugada, horas y horas de gritos por parte del joven naruto pero música para los oídos de los habitantes de konoha.

¿?3: Ya se hace tarde, dejemos que el demonio se pudra aquí y de seguro desde huir para nunca más volver.

¿?: jajaja, tienes razón, ya ni vale la pena.

Los pasos de los hombres se alejaban por lo que apenas podía oír el pequeño naruto, yacía con los ojos cerrados aun tumbado en el suelo en un charco de sangre, tenía sus ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido, solo descansaba esperando que el chakra de su único amigo lo curara y aliviara el dolor.

Naruto: g-gracias k-kura…ma…

Kurama: (no agradezcas naruto, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti)

El rubio sintió como todo ruido de la noche se desvanecía para sus oídos cayendo en un profundo sueño, en un profundo sueño.

0

El rubio menor abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se reincorporaba y se estiraba en la cama de una habitación común y corriente, dando así un gran bostezo.

Naruto: gguuuuahhhh…hm, mi habitación…

Kurama: (yo te traje mocoso)

Naruto: (¿eh, cómo?)

Kurama: (tome el control de tu cuerpo temporalmente, te traje aquí y listo)

Naruto: (de nuevo creo que debo agradecerte kurama)

Kurama: (hm, tal vez, no es necesario)

Naruto: {sonrisa} tu siempre tan modesto

Naruto se levantó de su cama comenzando a vestirse con una simple ropa de un niño de 7 años. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras hacia el primer piso de su casa, la residencia Namikaze. Al llegar abajo noto como su "atenta familia" comía tranquilamente en la mesa de comedor.

Si, su familia, cuando el nació el su madre, kushina, era la anterior jinchuriki del kyubi o kurama, tal parece una noche justo en la que kushina dio a parir, traer a la luz a dos bebes debilito demasiado el sello lo cual causo que el zorro kyubi saliera libre, minato logro sacar y poner seguros a su familia antes de que el kyubi fijara los ojos en ellos, lástima que no se podía decir lo mismo de la esposa del tercer Hokage y su ayudante. El gran zorro fijo su vista en la aldea fijándola como objetivo solo como un capricho de venganza, pues después de causar unos cuantos destrozos y el gran zorro realizaría su retirada, el cuarto Hokage, minato Namikaze llego junto a su esposa e hijos a sellar al kyubi, dentro de su hijo mayor naruto, ese fue la noche en que todo comenzó, según lo que le había dicho kurama claro.

Minato y kushina siempre fueron cariñosos con sus dos hijos, su hijo naruto rubio de grandes ojos azules y su hija kasumi **(es el mismo que el de más que hermanos, pero es que no se me ocurrió otro, así también para no confundir los nombres entre las historias)** la viva imagen de su madre kushina con la excepción de sus grandes ojos azules iguales a su hermano. Como dije, minato y kushina siempre fueron cariñosos con sus dos hijos, pero todo cambio cuando a la edad de 5 años kasumi dio indicios de chakra, un gran chakra y especial como el de su madre, ese fue el día en que ellos descuidaron a naruto con la excusa de que kasumi necesitaba el entrenamiento, y cuando el rubio menor pidió entrenamiento su padre le dijo "no, puedes liberar el chakra del kyubi y eso sería demasiado peligroso" esas fueron sus excusas, eso solo hizo pensar a naruto que sus padres no confiaban en el en no poder controlar ese chakra.

El pequeño decidiendo no molestar fue hacia la cocina con el objetivo de preparar algo para saciar su hambre, saco un pan común y le agregó unos huevos revueltos que ya habían sido preparados seguramente por kushina, dio un mordisco y saboreando el delicioso sabor se encamino nuevamente a su habitación.

Aunque, él nunca supo de cierta pequeña que lo siguió todo el tiempo con la mirada, mirándolo atentamente a cada movimiento que realizaba, la pequeña kasumi.

Kasumi: (¿Por qué razón naruto no va conmigo a la academia…y porque razón mis papis dicen que no me acerque a él porque solo sería una distracción para mi entrenamiento?)

Minato: hija…hija…¡hija! {Grito fuertemente el Hokage sacando a su hija de sus pensamientos y haciendo que su esposa de un sobresalto por la subida de voz)

Kasumi: ¿Qué pasa papi?

Minato: termina rápido tu desayuno, o llegaras tarde a la academia.

Kasumi: ¿eh? Si….

La pequeña peli roja dio una última mirada a las escaleras, lugar donde vio por última vez a su hermano naruto.

Kasumi: (naruto ...)

 **Y eso fue todo lectores, espero que les haya gustado este prólogo y sigan esta historia, la verdad este prologo fue improvisado, no la temática pues eso ya lo tenía pensado desde hace unos días, pero si los diálogos y todo eso.**

 **Bien, ahora me retiro pues tengo otras historias que escribir, adiós lectores.**


	2. 2: Nuevos amigos

**Segundo capitulo lectores, como aviso naruto aún no se unirá a Akatsuki ni nada por el estilo, primero relatemos algo de su vida en konoha y luego vendrá lo que viene.**

 **Ahora pasen y lean.**

 **2: Nuevos amigos**

Naruto: hmm, que rico {sonrisa maliciosa} ¿kurama no quieres un poco?

Kurama: (T_T ¡desgraciado!)

Naruto: jijijiji…bueno creo que daré un paseo por la aldea, no es bueno quedarse todo el tiempo en la habitación.

Nuestro rubio dio el ultimo bocado de su sándwich de huevo y finalmente de un pequeño salto de la cama, sale por la puerta rumbo a su "paseo de paz". Salió de la aldea mientras recibía una que otra mirada de odio, pero ya era la costumbre así que simplemente siguió su camino hacia un lugar en donde si estaría en paz…el bosque.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque respirando el aire puro que emanaba de aquel lugar.

Naruto: mmm…como me gusta este aroma

El rubio camino durante unos minutos más hasta que después de su larga caminata termino en un ambiente más extenso del bosque, apartado y un pequeño lago en la parte del frente, realmente bonito.

 **Narra naruto**

Naruto: jamás había visto este lugar de todas las veces que he vagado por el bosque…creo que me gusta…

Me senté en el suave césped sintiendo la comodidad de la tierra, tan suave, esta decidido:

Naruto: desde hoy este será mi lugar favorito

Kurama: (lo mismo dijiste con el lugar de la semana pasada)

Naruto: (pues…cállate quieres)

Kurama: (hmp, puto…)

Naruto: (…de mierda)

Kurama: (¡maldito me robaste la última frase!)

Naruto: (je, y de eso me siento realmente orgulloso)

Kurama: (hay este chico, no sé ni porque te hablo)

Solté una pequeña carcajada ante la actitud de kurama, la verdad era gracioso verlo enojar, aunque debo admitir que cuando él se vengaba para mí no era muy gracioso, todo lo contrario.

¿?: ¿Eh, y tu quien eres niño?

Rápidamente me levanto dando una media vuelta encarando a dos jóvenes, por sus ropas parecían ser del clan uchiha.

¿?2: Eh, quisiste decir cuál es tu nombre, ¿no es verdad amigo?

¿?: A la mierda, anda dinos tu nombre pequeño amiguito.

Naruto: ehh…

¿?2: Adelante, con confianza

Naruto: hm, yo…

¿?: Amigo lo estás asustando

¿?2: ¿Qué? Por si no te das cuenta yo trato de ser lo más amable posible con este pequeño niño.

¿?: fuff {bufido} si, tú el de buena conducta ¿no?

¿?2: ¿Qué hay de ti? Señor soy el uchiha más fuerte

Mientras esos dos seguían en lo suyo me di la vuelta mientras daba pequeños pasos con tal de alejarme de esos dos raritos de inmediato.

¿?: ¡Eh tú, ¿Dónde crees que vas?!

Naruto: eh…al baño…

¿?2: jeje, anda pequeño, no dejes que este idiota te traume de por vida, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: ¡Oye!

Naruto: eh, mi nombre es naruto Namikaze

¿?2: Hm, ¿el hijo del Hokage?

Naruto: eh, bueno algo así…

¿?: No pareces muy orgulloso de tu padre

Naruto: es una larga historia

¿?2: Tenemos tiempo de sobra pequeño, mi nombre es Itachi uchiha, y este idiota a mi lado es…

¿?: ¬¬ si, si, idiota hmp, mi nombre es shisui uchiha

Naruto: un gusto Itachi, shisui

Itachi y shisui: igualmente

Itachi: y dinos, ¿Cómo es esa tan larga historia?

Naruto: bueno, todo comenzó cuando…

0

Naruto: y eso es todo…

Termino de relatar naruto su historia a sus dos nuevos conocidos, personas que apenas había conocido y ya le estaba contando problemas que solo pocos sabían, que ironía ¿no?

Shisui: ¡no puedo crees que el Hokage haya echo eso! Y yo que siempre lo admire.

Itachi: pues ahora toda esa admiración se va por la borda.

Naruto: hm, vaya, no pensé que me llevaran la razón, no muchos suelen hacerlo.

Itachi: ¿no muchos? ¿Acaso hay más?

Naruto: bueno, las únicas personas que si me aprecian son el abuelo danzo, el abuelo hiruzen y el pervertido de jiraiya.

Itachi: ¿el tercero, jiraiya el sannin y el halcón de guerra?

Shisui: vaya, nunca pensé que el vejestorio tuviera un lado bueno…

Itachi: yo tampoco.

Naruto: el abuelo danzo siempre fue bueno conmigo…

Itachi: ¿así…?

Naruto: si, todo comenzó cuando…

 **Flashback**

 **Narra danzo**

Me encontraba viendo a cierta distancia al mocoso contenedor del kyubi de ahora 6 años, la verdad nunca pensé llegar a esto, pero creo que debo ganarme su confianza para luego secuestrarlo y usarlo como arma, es el plan perfecto. Me acerque al mocoso y note que estaba llorando sentado justo en la cabeza de Hokage de hiruzen.

Danzo: hey mocoso, ¿Por qué lloras?

Naruto: eh… ¿Quién e-es usted…no va a hacerme daño, verdad? {Dijo con cierto temor que note en el}

Danzo: eh, porque lo haría, es por el zor… {Oh mierda, casi se me sale}

Naruto: si se refiere al kyubi ya lo sé.

Danzo: ¿eh, cómo?

Naruto: ¿tiene tiempo para escuchar una historia?

Danzo: ah, claro mocoso.

Me senté a su lado mientras él me conto sobre que Minato jamás lo había tomado en cuenta desde que la mocosa de su hermana despertó su chakra un años atrás, además de que le decían que si se descontrolaba podría hacerle daño a alguien, además de que ya había echo contacto con el kyubi con su verdadero nombre kurama, y con solo el cariño del zorro, jiraiya y hiruzen. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ese maldito jamás merecía el puesto de Hokage, dejar solo a su hijo, desamparado y solo, pobre… ¡espera! Desde cuando yo me preocupo por este mocoso, solo lo quiero como arma ¿verdad?...maldita sea, putos sentimientos…

Naruto: ¿y…usted será mi amigo…?

Danzo: ¿eh…?

Naruto: entiendo que usted no quiera, de todas formas, nadie quiere…

No sé por qué razón sentí una pequeña angustia en mi pecho, sentiré algo por este mocoso, maldita sea, odio sentir esto, ya mis planes se vinieron abajo:

Danzo: claro naruto, quiero ser tu amigo…

 **Fin narración danzo**

 **Fin flashback**

Naruto: …y así lo conocí, al principio el sabio pervertido y el abuelo hiruzen no confiaron en el, no estoy muy seguro porque, pero ahora ya tienen más confianza.

Shisui: lo vuelvo a repetir…jamás pensé que el vejestorio tuviera un lado bueno

Itachi: todo sale a la luz alguna vez…como tu homosexualidad…

Shisui: ¡imbécil!

Naruto: ¡jajajajaa!

Los dos uchihas miraron extrañamente al rubio el cual no paraba de reír a carcajadas, al mismo tiempo simplemente terminaron riendo junto con él. Hasta que:

¿?: ¡Hermano!

Dos voces resonaron atrás de los uchihas, dando ambos una mirada junto al rubio dando una mirada en donde provinieron los gritos. Dos niños se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos, ambos eran muy parecidos a excepción de la diferencia de cabello, que al parecer un chico de la edad de naruto el cual tenía el pelo en forma de culo de pato y una chica igualmente de la edad de naruto con el cabello más largo atado en una alta cola de caballo.

Ambos niños llegaron donde ellos y se lanzaron a los brazos de Itachi, siendo recibidos por este con una sonrisa.

Itachi: hola hermanitos

Shisui: pero si son los mocosos de Itachi

¿?: ¡Yo no soy un mocoso, ya verás cómo te pateare el trasero como lo hace mi hermano!

Shisui: ¿Qué Itachi me patea el trasero? No me hagas reír.

Itachi: hm, vamos Shisui, sasuke tiene razón, aún recuerdo como me pedias de rodillas que te dejara de golpear

¿?2: ¡jajaja, yo sabía que mi hermano era más fuerte que tú!

Shisui: ¡eso es mentira! ¡Mocosa ya verás!

Itachi: Shisui cálmate, por cierto no deberíamos presentarlos.

Sasuke: ¿eh? {Ahí fue como el pequeño niño se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más aparte de su hermano, hermano y su amigo} ¿Y ese quién es?

¿?2: {Con una venita en la frente le Da un zape en la cabeza a su hermano, para luego mirar sonrojada al rubio, extraño} / h-hola, mi nombre es sayuri uchiha, y el tonto de aquí es mi hermano sasuke.

Sasuke: ¡¿a quién llamas tonto?, tonta!

La uchiha le dio una mirada de muerte a su hermano callándolo al instante. Causando risa a los demás.

Sayuri: :) ¿y dime cómo te llamas?

Naruto: eh, mi nombre es naruto Namikaze

Sasuke: el hijo del Hokage y la señorita kushina

Naruto: algo así, ¿los conoces?

Sasuke: la señorita kushina va debes en cuando a mi casa porque es amiga de mi mama.

Naruto: ah jeje…

Sayuri: por cierto, ¿Qué fue ese "algo así"?

Naruto: eres muy observara ¿cierto?

Sayuri: #/# eh…

Naruto: Es una larga historia…

0

Sasuke: ¡puto Hokage!

Itachi: ¡sasuke cuida ese lenguaje! Si mama se entera…

Sasuke: {El pequeño uchiha comenzó a sudar frio} estoy muerto…

Shisui: hm, idiota… {Susurro}

Itachi: jejeje… {Itachi miro al cielo identificando la hora aproximada por la posición del sol y sus conocimientos anbus} ya viene la hora del almuerzo, tenemos que irnos chicos

Shisui: si yo también

Sasuke: adiós, fue un placer conocerte naruto

Naruto: igualmente

Sasuke: espero que volvamos a vernos

Naruto: :) claro que si

Itachi: también fue un placer naruto, adiós

Shisui: ¡adiós naruto!

Naruto: adiós

Sayuri: yo… {La pequeña uchiha entrelazo sus manos en la espalda mientras miraba al suelo sonrojada}…t-también fue un gusto mío…naruto…

Naruto: eh… {Al ver en esa posición tan tierna a su nueva amiga instintivamente también se sonrojo}…t-también…fue mi gusto…

Sasuke, Itachi y Shisui: 7u7

Sayuri: ¡¿ustedes que miran?! {Grito con una cara de miedo causando el terror puro en los chicos}

Itachi, sasuke y Shisui: (e-ella puede ser…casi tan terrorífica como mama/la tía mikoto…)

Itachi: bueno adiós…

El rubio se despidió con la mano mientras se daba la vuelta dándose la vuelta para volver a su "hogar".

Sasuke: bien ya vámonos…no quiero morir tan joven… {Dijo lo último con miedo a su madre}

Sayuri: si, si…

Ambos niños comenzaron a correr hacia su casa, mientras los dos uchihas mayores se quedaban parados aun mirando por donde se había ido naruto, de repente cambiaron su sonrisa a un rostro más serio.

Itachi: Shisui…

Shisui: si…acabamos de hacernos amigos del jinchuriki del kyubi…

Itachi: {el peli negro asintió} ya sabiendo su historia, creo que habría que llevarlo a ese lugar, dudo que el Hokage siquiera lo note.

Shisui asintió aun serio, hasta que de repente sintió un dolor en el pecho y poniendo su mano rápidamente en la boca comenzó a toser…sangre…

Itachi: Shisui… {Dijo Itachi preocupado}

Shisui: no te preocupes…pero, ya no me queda mucho tiempo…

Sasuke: ¡itachi! {Grito sasuke a lo lejos junto a sayuri}

Itachi: ¡ya voy!

Shisui se limpió la sangre de la boca mientras ambos junto a los pequeños fueron con rumbo al barrio uchiha.

 **Y eso fue todo, espero que es haya gustado este capítulo porque tarde un poco en pensar algo de los hechos.**

 **Pero bueno ahora me despido para verlos en los próximos capítulos, por cierto, por aviso, no abra harem porque prefiero parejas fijas.**

 **Ahora…adiós lectores.**


	3. 3: kasumi ¿enamorada?

**¡Hola mis amados escritores aquí Itachi211 su escritor favorito!**

 **(¡Si nadie te quiere pendejo!)**

 **Como decía, ya esta es la nueva publicación, actualización, de madre mejor vamos con el capítulo.**

 **3: kasumi ¿enamorada?**

 **Narra naruto**

Abrí mis ojos por los malditos rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana ¡malditos rayos! Bueno que más da, me levante y aun con mi pijama azul me dirigí hacia el baño, en donde comencé a asearme como lo hago todos los días y mantener un buen higiene, pues estar en buena salud es estar preparado para todo lo que se avecina. Me voy de vuelta a mi habitación con una gran sonrisa por hacer nuevos amigos el día de ayer, entro a mi habitación y me visto con mi ropa casual. Me siento en mí cama y me pongo en posición de loto para visitar unos momentos a kurama.

 **Mente de naruto**

Aparecí frente a mi gran amigote kurama. Note que me miraba con extraño pues tenía sus ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto: hola, eh… ¿Qué pasa kurama?

Kurama: nada, solo es que… ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Naruto: ¿eh…yo?

Kurama: si tu

Naruto: ¿yo?

Kurama: si

Naruto: ¿yo?

Kurama: si…

Naruto: ¿yo…?

Kurama: ¡si mierda, tu!

Naruto: pues, no se ¿Qué tal estas tú?

Kurama: ahí santo dios, ¿Por qué a mí?

Naruto: jejeje, solo era un juego mío, estoy bien, mejor dicho ¡feliz!

Kurama: es por tus nuevos amigos y la niñita esa.

Naruto: si, por mis nuevos amigos y sayu…¡espero no!

Kurama: ¡jajajaja!

Naruto: ¬¬ créeme que si mi vida fuera más miserable me lanzaría por un barranco y así moriríamos los dos.

Kurama: lo siento mocos, solo era "un juego mío" {Dijo kurama tratando de imitar mi voz}

Naruto: ¬¬

Kurama: anda no me mires así, ni que fuera para tanto.

Naruto: ¬¬ vale como digas zorro apestoso

Kurama: ¬¬

Naruto: ¬¬

Kurama: ¬¬

Naruto: ¬¬

Kurama: adiós

Naruto: adiós

Después de ese duelo de miradas desaparecí de mi sub-consiente para volver a la realidad.

 **Fuera de la mente de naruto**

 **Narrador normal**

Naruto abrió sus ojos encontrándose de frente a su hermana, la cual estaba parada frente inclinada hacia él, naruto mirándola con una cara algo seriase levanta de su cama sin despegar la mirada de ella. **(No confundan esto por el título, no será de naruto si no de otra persona, a ver si adivinan)**

Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí kasumi? Sabes que si te ven aquí podría distraerte de tu "entrenamiento"

Kasumi: hm, pero yo quiero hablar contigo.

Naruto: ¿sobre qué?

Kasumi: sobre ¿Por qué no vas conmigo a la academia y porque no puedo estar contigo?

Naruto: ¿sabes de lo del jinchuriki del kyubi?

Kasumi: si, eres tu {Dijo la peli roja sorprendiendo a naruto, el no esperaba que ella lo supiera la verdad} pero aun así no entiendo por qué debo mantenerme alejada de ti

Naruto: no esperaba que supieras, pero es porque si me descontrolo por el chakra del kyubi, "papa y mama" no quieren que yo lastime a su queridísima hija.

Kasumi: es…por eso {Dijo algo triste}

Naruto: si, kasumi yo te quiero mucho pero no quiero meterme en problemas con "papa" si me ven contigo, así que por favor te pido que mantengas distancia conmigo. {Dicho eso naruto salió de la habitación dejando a una triste kasumi}

Kasumi: naruto…hm, esto no se quedara así {Dijo kasumi dispuesta a hablar seriamente con su padre}

0

Nuestro querido rubio caminaba con dirección al mismo lugar donde ayer conoció a sus nuevos amigos. **(Por si acaso, ese lugar es el campo de entrenamiento en donde Shisui y Itachi solían entrenar).**

Al llegar pudo notar como se encontraban allí dos de sus amigos, sayuri perseguía a un asustado sasuke, el cual no dejaba de sudar a mares mientras huía. **(Espero que les guste la personalidad más infantil de sasuke así como Itachi).**

Sasuke: ¡hermana perdóname por favor!

Sayuri: ¡no lo hare, pagaras por haberme golpeado!

Sasuke: ¡es entrenamiento!

Sayuri: ¡no me importa!

Sasuke: ¡fue un accidente! T_T

Sayuri: ¡no importa lo que digas, igual morirás!

Sasuke: ¡aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Naruto rio ante la escenita de los hermanos mellizos uchiha, se acercó a ellos y cuando sasuke noto su presencia corrió hacia el usándolo como escudo humano.

Sasuke: ¡naruto sálvame!

Naruto: ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Sayuri: ¡el me golpeo cuando jugábamos a los ninjas!

Sasuke: ¡fue un accidente, y fue un entrenamiento!

Sayuri: si, si como digas "querido hermanito"

Naruto: jeje, pero que les parece si nosotros jugamos a los ninjas, así sayuri también podrías golpear a sasuke por "accidente"

Sasuke: ¡traidor!

Sayuri: je, je, je {Rio maliciosamente}

Sasuke: (glud {trago}…esto me va a doler T_T…)

0

Kasumi abrió la puerta de la oficina de su padre en la torre hokage, ella le dirigió una mirada algo molesta a su padre que se encontraba estresado firmando papeles, cuando minato miro a su hija frunció el ceño.

Minato: ¿Qué pasa kasumi, porque me miras así?

Kasumi: tú lo sabes muy bien ¬¬

Minato: eh, no lo se

Kasumi: es sobre mi hermano

Minato: ¿naruto?

Kasumi: si, ¿Por qué él no puede pasar tiempo conmigo? ¡Por dios es mi hermano mayor!

Minato: kasumi {Dijo minato mirando seriamente a su hija} él tiene al kyubi dentro de él, no quiero que te acerques al naruto para protegerte, imagínate si el kyubi se descontrola y naruto te hace daño. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

Kasumi: pero…

Minato: nada de peros…kasumi ya te lo dije y no lo volveré a decir.

Kasumi: uhhh {suspiro} está bien… (Al final no pude hacer nada, perdón naruto)

Una explosión de humo se hiso presente en la sala, kasumi giro su vista mirando por la ventana, ella suponía que sería cualquier ninja que venía a reportar una misión, algo aburrido a su punto de vista. De la explosión de humo aparecieron Itachi y Shisui uchiha vestidos con sus trajes anbus con las máscaras atadas al lado de su cabeza, minato sonrió al verlos mientras estos dos uchihas realizaban una reverencia en señal de respeto, aunque por dentro desde que se enteraron de lo de naruto dejaron de tenerle el mismo respeto de siempre a su Hokage.

Minato: vaya, me alegro ver a dos de mis mejores anbus, ¿Qué tal la misión?

Shisui: ha salido bien.

Itachi: el renegado takumi yamamoto ha sido eliminado.

Minato: bien, ese es perfecto, un asesino en serie menos y con eso cuentan menos asesinatos para el futuro, han salvado varias vidas que podrían ser acabadas, buen trabajo.

Itachi y Shisui: gracias Hokage.

Kasumi ya aburrida de mirar por la ventana fija su vista en los recién llegados anbus y n cuanto los ve… ¿se sonroja? Qué demonios, kasumi se sonrojo casi incluso más que su propio cabello mientras miraba a uno de los uchihas en específico.

Minato: por cierto Itachi, ¿Cómo esta fugaku? Hace días que no lo veo.

Kasumi: ~/~ (s-se…llama Itachi…Itachi…que sexy…)

Itachi: bien Hokage, él ha estado ocupado con algunos asuntos del clan, nada grave.

Kasumi: (su voz…incluso hablando es…hm…sexy…) ~/~

Minato: me alegro, mándale mis saludos por favor Itachi.

Itachi: lo hare con gusto Hokage.

Itachi: con su permio… {Fija su vista en kasumi} igualmente señorita kasumi…

Shisui: si…etto…adiós Hokage, señorita kasumi…

Dijo Shisui algo sorprendido, minato también tenía una cara sorprendida, pues su hija se encontraba como un tomate mirando a Itachi y hacia muecas con la boca pero ninguna palabra lograba salir. Ambos uchihas se retiran de la oficina dejando solos al Hokage y su hija, en un silencio incomodo que duro unos minutos…

Minato: ka-sumi…

Kasumi: s-si…papa… {Dijo aun sin sacar la imagen de su mente de su ahora hermoso príncipe uchiha}

Minato: a-a-a-a-ah-ahh… ¡ahhh, mi querida hija se anda fijando en chicos mayores!

Kasumi: ¬/¬

0

Por los pasillos de la torre Hokage se encontraban caminando los dos prodigios uchihas, Shisui se había mantenido callado lo que extraño demasiado a Itachi, pues él era como grillo cantando en plena noche.

Itachi: Shisui, ¿te sucede algo?

El uchiha mayor mantuvo silencio, pero eso fue reemplazado por una sonrisa algo picara.

Shisui: 7.7 vaya itachi amigo mío, eres todo un pedófilo.

Itachi: eh, ¿Por qué? {Pregunto itachi con confusión} **(que distraído)**

Shisui: 7.7 kukuku nada, no es nada

Itachi: ¬¬

0

Ya era casi de noche y los tres amigos estuvieron jugando durante todo el día, estaban tan entretenidos que ni se dieron cuenta cuando el cielo estaba acogiendo un color más anaranjado.

Naruto: vaya se hace tarde, será mejor volver a casa, ¿no creen chicos?

Sasuke: si, no quiero llegar tarde, y créeme que cuando mi mama se enoja preferirías estar muerto.

Naruto: uy, que bueno que la mía me ignora.

Sayuri: hm, bueno vámonos hermano, adiós naruto ^/^

Naruto: adiós sayuri, sasuke

Sasuke: si, adiós naruto

Ambos hermanos uchihas tomaron su propio camino así como naruto, cada uno dispuesto a ir a su hogar, aunque lástima que para naruto era entre-comillas.

 **Bien lectores eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy pues lo hice con todo mi kokoro especialmente para ustedes.**

 **Entonces se despide itachi211, adiós lectores.**


	4. 4: No seguiré siempre tus ordenes

**Hola lectores, aquí con otro capítulo de esta historia, si algunos se dieron cuenta actualice el resumen, espero que no les moleste, pero bueno.**

 **Vamos con la historia**

 **4: No siempre seguiré tus órdenes**

 **Narra sayuri**

Me estaba acomodando mi remera uchiha mientras caminaba por el pasillo directo hacia la cocina, la verdad es que tenía demasiada hambre. Cuando llego veo a mi mami preparando unos dangos, hm, rico. Me acerco a ella con la intención de pedirle uno.

Sayuri: mami

Mikoto: hm, oh hola hija mía, ¿qué pasa?

Sayuri: ¿me darías unos dangos?

Mikoto: oh claro que sí, ten {Dijo mientras con su mano me extendía un dango, el cual con gusto acepte y comencé a comer tranquilamente mientras me sentaba en un cojín que estaba al lado de la mesa}

Sayuri: hmm, están deliciosos.

Mikoto: ¿tú crees? Espero que Itachi baje pronto, quiero darle unos dangos especiales de mikoto jajaja.

Sayuri: de seguro le gustaran {Dije mientras masticaba el segundo dango}

Mikoto: espero

De las escaleras de escuchan unos pasos hasta que baja mi hermano con su traje anbu, de seguro se iría de nuevo a una misión, estúpidas misiones.

Itachi: mama iré a una misi… ¡dangos, mama dame! {Dijo mientras extendía las manos y le caía baba por la boca, mi hermano se veía gracioso así, jeje}

Mikoto: sabía que no te resistieras Itachi hijo mío, jaja, anda ten unos cuantos, para que comas en el camino {En eso mama le dio una bolsita de dangos}

Itachi: gracias mama {Dijo mientras de la bolsa que le había dado mi mami y comenzaba a comerlo lento pero seguro} hm, hm, hm, delicioso, no es de esperar por la cómoda de los dioses.

Mikoto: ¿quieres decir que prefieres comida de los dioses antes que la mía? {Dijo mi mami claramente molesta, pobre de mi hermano}

Itachi: n-n-no…no ¡claro que no jaja! Es solo que…eh…¡tú cocinas como los dioses, si eso!

Mikoto: hm, te salvas por esta vez Itachi.

Itachi: fiiuhh…bueno adiós mama, sayuri.

Mikoto: adiós hijo

Sayuri: adiós hermano

Itachi salió de la casa comiendo sus dangos, a veces pienso que será más valioso para mi hermano, los dangos o yo. Hm, creo que yo, creo. Se vuelve a escuchar los pasos de las escaleras de ahí baja mi hermano sasuke y atrás del mi papi, ambos caminan hacia nosotros y se sientan alrededor de la mesa mientras mi mami servía los dangos como desayuno de hoy.

Sasuke: hm, dangos, ¿y Itachi ya comió? Porque si se entera que comí y no le guarde uno pasara lo de la última vez {Dijo mientras un escalofríos recorría su espalda al recordar aquel feo momento}

Mikoto: si, acaba de comer {Dijo mi mami mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a comer junto conmigo, papa y sasuke}

Fugaku: por cierto, ¿Dónde está Itachi, de misión?

Mikoto: si, acaba de salir.

Fugaku: bien, solo espero que haga bien las cosas y siga siendo el orgullo del clan.

Mi mami suspiro de cansancio, mi papi siempre hablaba de que mi hermano seria el orgullo de los uchiha, sasuke siempre tenía algo de celos pero yo no, yo no quería ser el centro de atención, yo eh visto como mi papi presiona a mi hermano Itachi y a mí no me gustaría estar en su lugar, y al tampoco le gusta por lo que he notado.

0

 **Residencia Sarutobi**

 **Narrador normal**

TOC TOC TOC

El viejo tercer Hokage se levantó del sofá de su salón y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola para recibir a su invitado.

Hiruzen: ¿danzo? Amigo mío que te trae por aquí

Danzo: jeje, quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?

Hiruzen: claro que sí, anda pasa.

Sarutobi se hizo a un lado para dar paso a su viejo amigo, el cual lo hizo con gusto y después de cerrar la puerta ambos se dirigieron al salón para conversar mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

Hiruzen: y dime danzo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Danzo: ¿es que te has olvidado? Pronto es el cumpleaños de naruto

Hiruzen: ¡por mi madre! Lo había olvidado jeje…

Danzo: oh vaya amigo que tengo, su cumpleaños es mañana así que hay que prepararle rápido un regalo, ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Hiruzen: pues no lo sé, mi cerebro siempre se ha desarrollado para combates ninja y firmas papeles.

Danzo: hm, que bueno que yo nunca fui Hokage, pero bueno hay que pensar y ya.

Hiruzen: pues…no lo sé…

Danzo: espera, hace unos momentos dijiste que nuestras mentes solo se entrenaron más para los combates ninja, ¿cierto?

Hiruzen: si pero no le veo el sentido con lo del regalo de naruto

Danzo: a lo que me refiero es que podríamos usar ese tipo de mente para el regalo de naruto…

0

 **Campo de entrenamiento de itachi y Shisui**

Sayuri: ¿tu cumpleaños?

Pregunto la pequeña uchiha mientras se sorprendía junto a sus hermanos y Shisui.

Naruto: si, ya falta poco para eso

Shisui: vaya, creo que tenemos que pensar en un regalo ¿no creen?

Naruto: ¿d-de…v-verdad…?

Itachi: hablas como si nunca hubieras recibido un regalo… {Vio como naruto bajo la mirada con tristeza}…espera no me digas…

Naruto: no…nunca he recibido un regalo…

Sasuke: ¿no? ¡Pues entonces tu primer regalo será de mi parte!

Sayuri: ¡claro que no será de mi parte!

Sasuke: ¡¿Qué dijiste ton…?! {Paro en seco por como sayuri sacaba parte de su instinto asesino} l-l-l-lo-lo s-sien-siento s-sayuri…t-tú serás…s-su primer regalo…s-seguro…

Sayuri: c: ya lo sabía, hm.

Sasuke: fiuuuu (que bipolar)

Itachi: jaja, que adorables, por cierto naruto, como mis padres son amigos de los tuyos siempre vamos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña kasumi, bueno papa, mama, sasuke y sayuri, yo solo me quedo en casa o entrenando aquí con Shisui, pero según sasuke me ha contado ¿Por qué nunca estas presente en las fiestas?

Sasuke: es verdad, cada vez que he ido nunca te he visto allí.

Naruto: bueno eso es porque como la fiesta es para kasumi yo prefiero quedarme en mi habitación durmiendo naturalmente. ¿Por cierto qué relación tienen con kasumi, digo son amigos o algo así?

Sasuke: vamos a sus fiestas porque nuestros padre van allí, adema de que la comida es deliciosa {Dijo imaginándose los banquetes de los cumpleaños de kasumi, mientras su mirada se perdía} hemos jugado con ella y otros niños la verdad, pero nunca hemos tenido una relación más íntima a eso.

Sayuri: ¿y porque lo preguntas? Ah por celos no ¡Pues no te preocupes porque cuando vaya al cumpleaños de kasumi, será solo por ti!

Sasuke: ¡igual yo!

Naruto: c-chicos…

Itachi: hm, también creo que debería saltarme el entrenamiento e ir a la fiesta, ¿no crees Shisui?

Shisui: pues sí, un día libre no vendría nada mal

Naruto: a-ah…gracias amigos…

Sayuri: ¡de nada naruto! {Grito mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a naruto, que instantáneamente se sonrojo a más no poder}

Naruto: 0/0 a-a-ah-ahh-ahhh…

Shisui, itachi y sasuke: 7u7

Sayuri: ¡¿Y ustedes que miran pendejos?!

Itachi: 0_0 ¡s-sayuri!

0

 **Residencia Uchiha**

Era de noche y la puerta de la residencia uchiha se abrió de ahí entrando los tres hermanos.

Sasuke y Sayuri: ¡ya llegamos!

Gritaron los pequeños uchihas, alertando de la llegada a los progenitores de los pequeños uchiha. Los cuales se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa en la sala de la casa.

Mikoto: hola mis hijos

Itachi: hola madre, lamentamos llegar tarde pero mis hermanitos se entretuvieron en sus juegos de ninjas.

Sasuke: ¡no son juegos, es entrenamiento ninja!

Mikoto: kukuku, tal parece alguien quiere ser como su hermano ¿no sasuke?

Sasuke: ¡claro, algún día seré como mi hermano y le pateare el trasero!

Sayuri: ¡jamás, mi hermano itachi siempre será el uchiha mas fuerte!

Sasuke: ¡no, yo!

Sayuri: ¡repítelo! {Sacando si instinto asesino al estilo mikoto}

Sasuke: ¡a-ah, no perdón itachi siempre será el mejor lo lamento!

Mikoto: …snif…esa es mi hija… {Dijo mikoto mientras se secaba una lagrimilla de orgullo}

Fugaku: (mierda, para cuando crezca y yo seré el controlado)

Itachi: por cierto, para este año decidiré ir al cumpleaños de la pequeña kasumi.

Mikoto: ¿eh, porque de todas la veces que nunca has querido ir vas ahora?... ah no me digas, ¿entonces cuando es la boda?

Itachi: ¬¬ ¿Qué insinúas?

Mikoto: nada nada, solo es mi imaginación C: (perfecto, pronto y tendremos boda)

Después de eso la familia uchiha comió su comida de noche tranquilamente, fugaku estuvo comentando temas sobre el clan y las responsabilidades que tendría que tomar itachi, claro que este no le tomo el más mínimo interés y eso molesto a fugaku, pero esperaría para después una charla con él.

Al terminar la comida de noche fugaku pronuncio palabra:

Fugaku: mikoto, ¿podrías ir a acostar a los niños? yo tengo que hablar con itachi

Mikoto: si fugaku, no tardo {Dijo mikoto algo preocupada por su hijo, ella sabía perfectamente de lo que hablarían fugaku y itachi} niños vamos a dormir

Sayuri: si mami

Sasuke: pero yo aún no quiero dormir

Sayuri y mikoto: ¡a dormir te dicen!

Sasuke: s-si…

Mikoto se llevó a sus hijos a dormir dejando solos a su esposo e hijo en la sala, ambos se levantaron y quedaron mirándose cara a cara. Esperaron unos segundos en un amargo silencio, itachi solo esperaba a una palabra de su padre mientras fugaku pensaba en palabras cuidadosas, porque sabía que itachi podría exagerar si fugaku hablaba de más.

Fugaku: itachi, ¿Por qué me ignorabas en la conversación que te daba mientras comíamos?

Itachi: por favor, me lo repites una y otra vez que hasta ya lo tengo más grabado en mi memoria que cualquier Jutsu que he aprendido en mi vida.

Fugaku: a un así, tienes que respetarme, soy tu padre y el líder del clan uchiha, y algún día tu serás el líder y tendrás que ser igual de estricto con tus hijos.

Itachi: yo jamás seré como tú, crees que no me siento mal porque siempre me andas ordenando "itachi has esto" "itachi has esto otro" y siempre con la excusa que es por el bien del clan. No te conformas con que ya se ha capitán anbu, ¡capitán! Con solo trece años, es que eso no es suficiente, todos en la aldea me alagan, me adora, me desean, todo, pero tú ni con eso te conformas, solo quieres más, solo una estúpida ambición tuya por este estúpido clan.

Fugaku: ¡cuida tus palabras! {Grito con claro enojo} no insultes a nuestro clan, el clan siempre es lo más importante por sobre todas las cosas…

Itachi: como preparar un golpe de estado

Fugaku: eso ya paso, minato y yo llegamos a un acuerdo así que no vengas con ese tema ahora.

Itachi: ¿no? ¡¿No?! Eso sería la mayor traición y la peor idea que se te pudo ocurrir en toda la vida, eso hubiera pasado y ahí el clan uchiha seria completamente deshonrado, además, ¿crees que me gusta la vida que llevo? Sasuke a pesar de no darse cuenta siente odio por mí, solo porque tú te fijas por mí y el cree que yo lo estoy opacando ¡solo haces que mi hermano me odie!

Fugaku: itachi cállate…

Itachi: ¡no me callo! También sabes lo que tu gran amigo minato, el cuarto honorable Hokage ha hecho pasar a su hijo mayor, lo tiene abandonado solo porque es un jinchuriki.

Fugaku: esas son solo medidas de precaución, no es porque…

Itachi: ¿Por qué no quiera? A puesto que apenas y nota la existencia de su hijo, el sufre aquí, es golpeado, apaleado, insultado, si tan solo lo lleváramos allí…

Fugaku: ¡claro que no! Ese lugar es solo para escorias criminales, dicen proteger a los jinchurikis pero jamás he visto una prueba de eso, y tú sácate esas ideas de la cabeza y sobre esa estúpida organización. Tu eres mi hijo y próximo líder del clan, compórtate como tal.

Itachi: ¿sabes algo padre…? No importa todas las cosas que me digas, ordenes, prestigios, lujos, pero jamás me harás cambiar de opinión…créeme…no siempre seguiré tus ordenes…

Dicho eso itachi pasa por el lado de su padre saliendo de la sala con dirección a su habitación, dejando a su padre solo y enojado…pero a la vez… ¿triste?...

 **Y eso fue todo lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo pues como siempre va con todo mi amor para ustedes.**

 **Esperen para el próximo y nos vemos.**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores.**


	5. 5: La muerte de un amigo

**Hola, hola lectores de mis historias.**

 **Aquí va el nuevo capítulo de esta historia de "naruto", espero sinceramente que esta historia les esté gustando y la disfruten con cada capítulo que pasa.**

 **Ahora sin más palabras comencemos con la historia.**

 **5: La muerte de un amigo**

Kasumi: ¿estarás en la fiesta? {Pregunto kasumi mirando a su hermano el cual se encontraba leyendo un libro sentado de piernas cruzadas en su cama}

Naruto: no {Respondió el rubio sin sacar la vista de su lectura}

Kasumi: pero…es mañana al anochecer, y tú nunca estas…

Naruto: pues es porque no me gusta estar entre tanta gente, solo eso {Dijo naruto levantando la vista para ver a kasumi, la verdad era mentira, a él le gustaría estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero si lo veían ahí los padres de los niños irían a quejarse con su "padre" por dejarlo estar allí, entonces era la mejor opción para evitar problemas innecesarios}

Kasumi: pero…si yo hablase con papa nuevamente…

Naruto: kasumi, nuestro padre es testarudo y no escucharía, aunque seas tú no te escucharía tratándose de mí, ¿entiendes?

Kasumi: pero…

Naruto: nada de peros, y será mejor que te vayas a la academia que o si no llegaras tarde

Kasumi: ahhh, pero no sería tan malo faltar solo una vez ¿verdad?

Naruto: kasumi, ¿Qué pensaría nuestro padre si se enterara que faltaste a la academia por mí? Pues él me echaría la culpa a mi diciendo que te distraigo y ese tipo de cosas

Kasumi: ¡pero no sería tu…!

Kushina: ¡kasumi baja que se te hace tarde! {Grito la matriarca uzumaki desde el primer piso de la residencia}

Naruto: será mejor que bajes {Dijo volviendo la vista a su libro}

La pequeña Namikaze resignada suspiro y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a su hermano.

0

Kasumi entro en su salón de clases yendo directamente a su asiento el cual se ubicada entre una de las filas centrales entre sus mejores amigas, Sakura e ino, si es sorprendente que la hija del cuarto Hokage sea la mejor amiga de unas de las chicas más escandalosas de la clase, pero que se le iba a hacer. Cuando llego a su asiento fue la atracción de la mitad de los sonrojos de los chicos, causando que la Namikaze sacase un suspiro de cansancio.

Kasumi: hola chicas

Ino: kasumi llegas algo tarde

Sakura: {asintiendo} si, tienes suerte de que iruka-sensei aún no haya llegado.

Kasumi: lo siento, solo me retrase conversando con alguien

Ino: hm, vale {De repente la rubia alzo su mirada hacia arriba viendo cómo llegan los hermanos uchihas} ¡mira es sasuke!

Sakura: ¡¿Dónde?! {Dijo volteando rápidamente para ver a su amado sasuke pegando un chillido junto a otras chicas que vieron entran al uchiha}

Kasumi: uffff, ¿y son mis amigas?

 **Por otra parte**

Los hermanos uchihas iban entrando al salón de clase donde inmediatamente oyeron un gran chillido causando un escalofríos en el hermano mayor.

Sasuke: ¿p-porque la vida es tan cruel?

Su hermana solo pudo emitir una risita ante la mala suerte de su hermano sasuke, por otra parte la otra mitad de los chicos que no estaban interesados por kasumi, se sonrojaron al ver a la uchiha. Cuando ambos hermanos llegaron a sus asientos los cuales estaban en segunda fila en la parte central de los asientos, sasuke miro a su hermana con algo de celos.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué tus fans chicos son menos escandalosos?

Sayuri: será porque…la verdad ni yo lo sé, pero agradezco a dios por que no sean chillones jaja {Dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa de burla a sasuke}

Sasuke: malvada… T_T

Sayuri: jejeje…si…lo soy…

Sasuke: ¿por cierto que regalo le llevaras a naruto?

0

" _¿Por cierto que regalo le llevaras a naruto?"_

Eso fue lo que llamo la atención de la pequeña Namikaze que alcanzo a escuchar las palabras del uchiha.

Kasumi: (¿naruto? ¿Qué relación podrían tener ellos con naruto?)

La Namikaze tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero ignorando a sus amigas se dedicó a escuchar la conversación unos puestos más debajo de ellas.

0

Sayuri: ¿ha naruto? Pues la verdad no lo sé, ya lo pensare después, ¿Qué hay de ti hermano?

Sasuke: ¿la verdad tampoco lo se jejeje…pero supongo que después lo pensare

Sayuri: es lo que yo dije ¬¬ al menos nuestro hermano itachi ira, a pesar de que las fiestas no sean lo suyo ira por naruto, ahhh que generoso nuestro hermano, digno del más fuerte de los uchihas… {Sasuke iba a reclamar la última parte, cosa que noto la pequeña uchiha}…no te atrevas a contradecirme… **o sufrirás…**

Sasuke: a-ah…ja…ja…jaja…jajaja claro que jamás te…contradeciría…ja… {Dijo con más miedo que cuando un senju pelea contra madara}

Sayuri: c:

0

La pequeña Namikaze se encontraba en shock en cuando escucho el nombre de itachi uchiha, desde escuchar su nombre y que vendría a su fiesta de ahí para adelante no escucho más, sus mejillas ardieron tanto que sus amigas se sorprendieron al ver a su amiga sonrojada por primera vez.

Sakura: esta…

Ino: …sonrojada…

Rápidamente las chicas se abalanzaron a un interrogatorio clase S.

Sakura: ¿quién es?

Ino: ¿es lindo?

Sakura: ¿fuerte?

Ino: ¿sexi?

Kasumi: ¿eh, de que están hablando?

Ino: de quien te gusta

Kasumi: ¡¿q-que?!

Sakura: anda dinos, somos tus amigas además de que nosotras te dijimos quien nos gusta {Dijo con ino asintiendo}

Kasumi: (más bien lo demostrando ante todo el mundo)

Ino: dinos, somos amigas

Kasumi: ah, bien…su nombre es…

Ino y Sakura: ¿?

Kasumi: i-ita…

Ino: ¿ita…?

Kasumi: ita-ch…

Sakura: ¿itach…?

Kasumi: glub…itachi…uchiha…

Ino: ¡¿el hermano mayor de sas…?! {Grito ino llamando la atención de los alumnos que estaban en el salón, pero kasumi le tapó la boca antes de que hablara de más}

Kasumi: ¡shhh…cállate! {Susurro kasumi en el oído de ino, luego volteo a ver a los demás niños} ustedes que miran {dijo con instinto al estilo Kushina callando a todos}

Luego de eso la pelirroja se sentó junto a ino nuevamente, causando mayor curiosidad en la peli rosa que no sabía quién era itachi.

Sakura: ¿Quién es ese itachi uchiha?

Ino: ¿no lo conoces? Es el hermano mayor de sasuke

Sakura: ¿su hermano mayor? No sabía que tenía un hermano mayor

Ino: pues lo tiene, me extraña que no lo conozcas siendo el "genio uchiha" todos lo alagan por ser el chico más prometedor de toda la aldea, mi padre me dijo que él se graduó de la academia en tan solo un año, despertó su Sharingan a la edad de 7-8 años además de entrar en anbu a la edad de tan solo once años, y recientemente se convirtió en un capitán anbu con tan solo trece años.

Sakura: ¿q-que hizo todo eso…? Impresionante…

Ino: si lo es…pero kasumi él es unos cinco años mayor que tú, ¿tú crees que él se fijaría en una simple niña?

Kasumi: {bajo la cabeza con una aura emo alrededor de ella} no…

Sakura: hm, pero tu eres la hija del Hokage, quizás pero quizás…

Kasumi: {inmediatamente levanto la cabeza con una extremada determinación en sus ojos} es verdad, soy la hija del Hokage y no puedo fallar en algo así, seré la próxima Hokage y itachi uchiha será el futuro padre de mis hijos.

Ino: hm, no lo había visto de ese modo, tal vez si puedas…

Kasumi: ¡claro que podre!

0

" _¡claro que podre!"_

Sasuke: ¿hm? {Insinuó mientras se volteaba mirando a cierta Namikaze} ¿Qué se trae esa ahora?

Sayuri: ¿tal vez tratar conquistar a nuestro hermano?

Sasuke: ja, no me hagas esas bromas, es completamente imposible

Sayuri: complemente de acuerdo…

0

 **Residencia Namikaze**

Cierto rubio que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, abre sus ojos con algo de confusión que extraño a cierto zorro centro de él.

Kurama: (¿Qué pasa naruto?)

Naruto: eh… (No lo sé la verdad, pero recuerdas esa novela de la niña de 7 años que se enamoró del joven de 13 años que leímos hace unos días)

Kurama: (claro, es la única entretención aparte de ver lo que tú ves desde aquí dentro, ¿Qué pasa con eso?)

Naruto: (no lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que alguien de que un conocido mío vivirá lo mismo)

Kurama: (¿solo por eso me preocupas tanto?)

Naruto: (hmp, tu eres el que me pregunta)

Kurama: (puto…)

Naruto: (…de mierda)

Kurama: (¡desgraciado!)

0

 **Salto de tiempo**

Ya el cielo oscuro gobernaba sobre la aldea de konoha, los aldeanos preparando sus camas, comiendo sus comidas nocturnas, todo para prepararse para el día siguiente. En la residencia uchiha una mujer estaba preocupada esperando a su hijo sentada en la entrada de la casa, esperando a su hijo el cual no llegaba a tan altas horas.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al sentir una presencia detrás de ella.

Mikoto: fugaku…itachi no llega y estoy preocupada, tienes que ir…

Fugaku: ni lo pienses mujer, itachi me dejo en vergüenza hoy en la asamblea de los uchihas y más encima ahora ni siquiera se atreve a aparecer en casa. Que regrese solo de donde quiera que esté.

Mikoto: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu hijo? ¡Porque no puedes dejar ese estúpido orgullo y preocuparte por tu hijo de una vez!

Fugaku: me preocupo por él, pero no por eso debo ir buscándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Que vuelva solo que yo me encargare de hablar con el seriamente. {Dicho eso se encamino hacia su habitación}

Mikoto: itachi… {Luego de esas palabras y dejar caer una lagrima de preocupación se fue a la habitación que compartía con su marido, no sin antes pasar por las habitaciones de sayuri y sasuke y darles un beso de buenas noches}

0

 **En alguna otra parte**

Itachi: Shisui debe haber otra forma…

Itachi dijo tratando de convencer a su amigo, Shisui, el cual se encontraba llorando sangre justo en la punta de un barrando, lo cual aumentaba la preocupación de itachi.

Shisui: itachi…sabes que no hay otra solución, el mangekyu sharingan me está consumiendo poco a poco hasta la muerte y la única cura es arrebatar un potente sharingan de alguien más, yo no quiero hacer eso, no podría vivir con eso, itachi por favor tienes que entenderme.

Itachi: pero…

Shisui: itachi…quiero… {Musito mientras lentamente se sacaba ambos ojos aumentando la desesperación de itachi}…quiero que…tomes mis ojos…tómalos y úsalos, quiero que tengas este poder que yo te he otorgado, sabes que además no tenemos mucho tiempo para que "eso" pase…

Itachi: …shisui…

Shisui: ya han desaparecido un jinchuriki de una de las grandes aldeas ninja…quien sabe cuándo quien quiera que sea vuelva a actuar…debes sacarlo a él cuándo puedas, sé que será duro dejar todo atrás pero debes hacerlo…hazlo por mí, por eso te doy mis ojos, usa este poder para proteger a este mundo aunque la gente no lo crea, aunque sea desde la sombras, demuestra que los uchihas no somos solo odio como muchos piensan…ten… {Shisui saco una pequeña bolsa de cuero insertando sus ojos para después lanzarlos adonde itachi quien los atrapa con cuidado de no dañar los ojos}

Itachi: …shisui…no puedes…

Shisui: vamos, hasta cuando seguirás insistiendo, sabes lo testarudo que soy y que nunca cambio de opinión cuando tomo una decisión. Lástima que no podré decirle feliz cumpleaños al pequeño naruto je…je, sabes itachi ¿podrías cumplir una última petición de tu amigo de la infancia…

Itachi: …si…

Shisui: ve a mi casa, dirígete a mi habitación y busca debajo de mi cama, ahí encontraras el regalo de itachi…por favor itachi cumple esa petición…hazlo por mi…

Itachi: si...lo hare…

Shisui: {Embozando una sonrisa} gracias, no te preocupes que yo he dejado una carta de suicidio…adiós amigo…

Dicho retrocedió unos pasos mientras itachi luchaba por correr hacia Shisui y evitar la locura que estaba por haces, cuando a Shisui le faltaba un paso para la paz itachi sin poder resistirlo corrió hacia Shisui tratando de impedir que cayera…pero ya era tarde…

Itachi: ¡shisui…!

0

 **Salto de tiempo**

La puerta de una casa ubicada en el barrio uchiha se abrió dejando ver como entraba el hijo mayor del líder del clan uchiha, entro lentamente sin preocupaciones de encontrarse con alguien que habitara la casa, pues esa casa le pertenecía a su amigo recientemente muerto, que ahora mismo se encontraría reuniéndose con su familia de sangre en el más allá.

Caminando por los oscuros pasillos y quedando frente a una puerta corrediza, la abrió entrando a la habitación, miro a los lados viendo fotos de su amigo, sobres de comida tirados por el suelo y encima de un escritorio pertenecientes a su desordenado amigo, armamento ninja tirados al azar, sin duda es bueno que Shisui no haya tenido ningún niño en casa y itachi nunca haya traído a sus hermanos, pues hubiera sido una gran tragedia.

Se agacho y rebusco por debajo de la cama, hasta que encontró una caja rectangular, de su lado papel de regalo doblado aun sin usar, itachi abrió la caja viendo su contenido y abriendo los ojos sorprendido por lo que Shisui tenía pensado darle a naruto…

 **¡listoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

 **¿Los deje con curiosidad cierto? Jeje soy malo…**

 **Bueno hasta hay llego el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado, comenten, voten, agreguen, lo que sea…**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores**


	6. 6: kasumi en la ¿friendzone?

**Hola…**

 **Dije hola…**

 **¿no responden? ¡hmp! Bueno no es como si yo quisiera saludarlos…**

 **No era bromita jejeje…no me hagan caso, ustedes son mi razón de vivir…no, no, espera, era…ustedes son mi razón de escribir, ¡sí! Eso**

 **Bueno ahora basta de charlas, o lecturas, y lean mi capitulo.**

 **6: kasumi ¿en la friendzone?**

 **Campo de entrenamiento de itachi y shisui**

 **Mañana**

Itachi: Shisui ha muerto…

Dijo el peli negro

 **Narra naruto**

¿C-cómo? ¿Qué Shisui está muerto? No, no es posible…el…no puede estarlo, es mi amigo, mi amigo…no… ¿Por qué?...

Naruto: d-dime que no es verdad… {Dije mientras trataba de ahogas mis lágrimas y no sollozar, esperando que todo fuera solo un vulgar mentira}

Itachi: no…no lo es…lamento decírtelo naruto pero…es verdad…

Naruto: ¿q-que le…paso? {Pregunte con la mirada baja}

Itachi: …fue…una misión…una misión anbu…

Naruto: …

Itachi: naruto…sé que lo querías, yo también lo hacía, era mi mejor amigo y aparte de ser la única persona que fue mi amigo sin intereses por tener privilegios por ser el hijo del clan uchiha, también sufro pero…al él no le gustaría vernos llorar. {Finalizo mientras yo levantaba mi cabeza para ver a itachi con lágrimas en los ojos} además, aun me tienes a mí, sasuke…y sayuri… {Sin me consentimiento sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse, raro} asi que…no llores…

Naruto: itachi… {Tenía razón, no lloraría, me limpie mis lágrimas mientras trataba de hacer retroceder las que venían ahora, difícil pero aun así no llorare, eso no le gustaría a Shisui} bien…no llorare…

Itachi: {Me sonrió} así me gusta naruto…además…

Naruto: ¿además?

Itachi: además, Shisui antes de morir te dejo…un regalo…

Naruto: ¿si, que es? {Pregunte emocionado, si era de mi amigo fallecido debería ser grandioso, como el}

Itachi: hm, no te lo diré… **(jajajaja, soy malito** **:- )**

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

Itachi: porque…es tu regalo de cumpleaños… {Sonrio burlonamente para luego darse la vuelta y mirarme por sobre el hombro} sea mejor que esperes hasta esta noche en tu cumpleaños…nos vemos… {Dicho eso se fue en un destello negro}

Naruto: vaya…como lo odio…a veces… ¿no crees lo mismo Shisui? {Dije mientras miraba hacia el suelo, una ráfaga de viento recorrió mi cara moviendo mi cabello}…lo tomare como un si…

0

 **Torre Hokage**

El gran relámpago amarillo de konoha **(puto)** estaba firmando los papeles del dichoso papeleo con una cara de disgusto y aburrimiento. Todos sus pensamientos se vieron esfumados a ver como uno de sus anbus se presentó frente al por medio de una explosión de humo.

Anbu: lord Hokage

Minato: ¿si, que pasa?

Anbu: tengo que contarle unos hechos ocurridos el día de ayer

Minato: solo dímelo, que tengo que terminar para estar libre esta noche para el cumpleaños de mi hija.

Anbu: si lord Hokage, ayer por la noche encontramos el cuerpo de Shisui uchiha en el rio por la bajada de un precipicio.

Minato: ¿Cómo?

Anbu: como le dije lord Hokage, encontramos una carta de suicidio pero aun así creemos que nuestro principal sospechoso, itachi uchiha, fue el causante de la muerte de Shisui uchiha, fácilmente con su sharingan podría copiar la letra de Shisui uchiha y hacer parecer su muerte un suicidio.

Minato: (muerto, ya prevenía esto, deberían haber sido sus ojos, no podría ser Otra razón)

Anbu: ¿quiere que mantengamos vigilados a itachi uchiha?

Minato: ¿eh?...no, no se preocupen por eso, yo me encargare de…eh…una investigación personal…si, si eso…jeje…bueno ya puedes irte…

Anbu: como ordene lord Hokage

El anbu desapareció dejando solo a minato, que solo pudo soltar un suspiro ante la noticia.

Minato: ahh…creo que ya tendré tiempo para hablar con itachi antes de la fiesta

0

 **Residencia Sarutobi**

 **Narra hiruzen**

Hiruzen: ¿ya lo tienes? {Pregunte a danzo quien tenía una bolsa de regalo en su mano}

Danzo: eh…eres tonto o que, si ya lo están viendo {Dijo con algo de burla mientras levantaba la bolsa de regalo} creo que la edad ya te afecta a los ojos, creo que deberías retomar el puesto de Hokage para entrenar la vista

Hiruzen: ¿y volver ahí? Antes que minato sufra, porque el papeleo, para mi está muerto

Danzo: eres muy dramático

Hiruzen: tú no lo entiendes, jamás fuiste Hokage

Danzo: y me alegro jamás haberlo sido…

Hiruzen: T_T suertudo…bueno iré por el regalo de naruto, por cierto ¿Cuándo comienza la fiesta?

Danzo: veamos, debería ser como medio día, quizás en tan solo unas horas

Hiruzen: bien {Afirme para luego ir por el regalo de naruto}

0

 **Narra kasumi**

Estaba en el sofá de la casa, mi papas se encontraban acomodando las decoraciones para la fiesta, mire por la ventana notando como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco y eso significaba que la fiesta daría inicio pronto, lo malo es que mi hermano no quiere venir, yo esperaba que conociera a mis amigos pero conociendo a sus padres abrían de hablar mal de mi hermano.

Pero…itachi, el vendría, ¡ah! Que nerviosa estoy, el vendrá, vendrá, vendrá, vendrá. ¡ya quiero que llegue! Quiero, quiero…quiero que sea mío…sentí como me ardían las mejillas, hasta que la voz de mi mama me llamo la atención.

Kushina: kasumi hija, ¿qué pasa?, estas toda roja

Kasumi: ~/~ n-noes…nada…

Kushina: pero y si…¡no!

Kasumi: ¿Qué "no"?

Kushina: tu…estas esperando a que llegue tu amor secreto ¿no?

Kasumi: ¡¿Qué?! {Fue mi grito mientras me sonrojaba más, si es que podía, vi como mi papa que se encontraba parado en una silla acomodando globos se calló de la silla dando un gran sonido por el golpe contra el suelo, pero tal parece no le importó porque se levantó y me miro con cara posesiva}

Minato: ¡no, no dejare que itachi te toque un pelo, es muy mayor!

Kushina: ¿eh, que tiene que ver el hijo de mikoto en todo esto?

Kasumi: #/#

Minato: ¡es que nuestra hija gusta del!

Kushina: …

Minato: …

Kasumi: ~*/*

Kushina: ¡ahh, si habrá boda, si al fin mi hija tiene al elegido que brindara su esperma en el vientre de mi hija y me dará nietos!

Minato: 0_0 ¡¿QUE?!

Kasumi: ~/~ a-ah, bueno…pero eso…será…mas…a-adelante…e-en…nuestra…noche de…b-bodas…

Minato: ¡no, mi hija, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Kushina: ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

0

 **Narrador normal**

Naruto: (kurama…ugg…hacen mucho ruido ¿no crees?)

Kurama: (gmmm…si…)

Me encontraba boca abajo en mi cama mientras tenía mi cojín sobre mi cabeza tratando de no escuchar nada de abajo y dormir en paz, igualmente kurama en mi interior.

Naruto: chhhhh…gmmm…grrr… {Luego de esos gemidos y ronquidos por fin pudo dormirse}

0

 **Residencia uchiha**

Mikoto: ¡ya vámonos mis hijos!

Mikoto escucho los pasos de sus hijos bajando emocionadamente de las escaleras con la excepción de itachi quien bajaba tranquilamente atrás de sasuke y sayuri. Los hermanos mellizos llevaban unas pequeñas bolsas de regalo y itachi en su mano derecha llevaba una caja rectangular envuelta en bolsa de regalo, el regalo de Shisui.

Sayuri: ¡estamos listos!

Fugaku: bien, vámonos

Sasuke: ¡bien, ya quiero ver a naruto!

Se hizo el silencio ante la mirada sorprendida de fugaku y mikoto, itachi estaba preocupado por la revelación de sasuke, el sabia como actuaria su padre, trataría…

Fugaku: sasuke, explícame ¿Qué es eso de ver a naruto? {Pregunto curioso y a la vez algo molesto}

Itachi: eh, padre no le hagas caso…

Fugaku: ¡itachi, no me digas que ellos ven al jinchuriki, y tú lo sabias!

Sasuke y sayuri: (¿jinchuriki?)

Itachi: padre…vale, si, ellos son amigos de naruto, al igual que yo, y estos regalos que tenemos no son para la pequeña kasumi si no para naruto.

Mikoto: itachi…

Fugaku: ¡cómo puedes decir eso itachi! ¡él es un peligro…!

Itachi: ¡cállate! {Ese grito formo un gran silencio ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, itachi nunca le había levantado la vos a fugaku, si, lo había enfrentado pero no de este modo, itachi rápidamente trato de calmar el ambiente} solo son…regalos para naruto, nada malo, no te preocupes por mis hermanos, yo estaré con ellos y no permitiré…que naruto les haga daño… {Dijo lo último pesadamente al tener que hablar de naruto como una amenaza}

Fugaku: …bien…pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir… {Sentencio mientras salía por la puerta, mientras los pequeños y la madre miraban preocupados a itachi}

0

 **Residencia Namikaze**

La fiesta ya había dado a inicio, todos los niños jugaban mientras los padres o madres hablaban entre ellos, habían asistido personas nobles, consejeros y líderes de clanes a la fiesta de la hija del Hokage.

Kasumi conversaba y jugaba con los niños, aunque claro su atención estaba más pendiente de la puerta esperando a que su amado itachi entrara por ella, imaginándose como entraba con una sexy sonrisa, se acercaba a ella y le pediría arrodillado casarse con ella, claro, eran solo ilusiones creadas por la mente de kasumi, y pervertida porque incluso se imaginaba su noche de bodas con él.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la familia completa uchiha, kausmi sonrió mientras se acercaba a su madre y se escondía detrás de ella, Kushina cuando vio llegar a los uchihas sonrió pícaramente al ver como la madre uchiha se acercaba a ellas.

Kushina: ¡mikoto!

Mikoto: ¡kushina! ¿Cómo has estado?

Kushina: bien, preparando la futura boda de mi hija

Mikoto: ¿Qué? ¡Espera no me digas…! ¿Quién es? {Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a kasumi, ella sonrojada solo se limitó a mirar en donde se encontraba itachi junto a sus hermanos, pues su padre ya había ido junto a minato y los demás líderes de clanes}

Mikoto: … ¿sasuke?...¡genial, boda para kasumi y sasuk…!

Kasumi: ¡no! {Grito rápidamente, volvió a mirar a itachi pero esta vez hizo un ademan con la cabeza señalando directamente a itachi, dejando muy sorprendida a mikoto}

Mikoto: no…puede…ser… ¿i-itachi…?

Kasumi: a/a

Kushina: si, yo también me sorprendí cuando Minato me lo conto, pero así es

Mikoto: … … … … … … … … … ¡nietos!

Kasumi: ~/~

Itachi: ¿Qué nietos? {Pregunto itachi mientras se acercaba a las chicas seguido detrás por los hermanos uchihas}

Mikoto: ¡hablábamos de cuando te cases con kasu…!

Kasumi: */* ¡con nadie! {Grito antes de que mikoto terminara la oración}

Itachi: ¿Qué yo que, madre?

Mikoto: eh…nada…

Itachi: amm… ¿ok? Por cierto ya iré con mis hermanos a verlo

Kushina iba a preguntas pero al notar como los hermanos uchiha se dirigían a las escaleras mientras itachi seguía con ellas, se dio cuenta de que iban a ver a naruto, ella iba a advertirles pero cundo vio a mikoto con cara de "no te preocupes" mientras movía la cabeza insinuando a itachi estuvo más tranquila. Pero antes de que itachi se fuera aprovecharía para dar un paso más cerca de tener a sus nietos.

Kushina: itachi

Itachi: ¿Qué necesita señorita Kushina?

Kushina: ¿la verdad quería preguntarte algo?

Itachi: dígame

Kushina: ¿Qué piensas de mi hija?

Kasumi se sonrojo, mikoto solo mantrenia una sonrisa mirando a itachi al igual que Kushina esperando una respuesta, kasumi solo esperaba que dijera algo como "es la chica de mis sueños" o "es la futura madre de mis hijos" o algo por el estilo, lástima que el destino a veces es algo cruel.

Itachi miro fijamente a kasumi mientras decía:

Itachi: pues, es una pequeña amiguita

Kushina y mikoto se palmearon la cara de decepción mientras que la pequeña kasumi sentía que su mundo de derrumbaba a su alrededor.

" _es una pequeña amiguita"_

" _una pequeña amiguita"_

" _pequeña amiguita"_

" _amiguita"_

Era lo único que kasumi escuchaba en su cabeza mientras pensaba.

Kasumi: (no…puede…ser…estoy…es la… ¿friendzone?...)

Itachi: con su permiso, me retiro {Hizo una pequeña reverencia a Kushina y kasumi mientras a mikoto le daba un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida. Luego de eso se fue por la escalera esperando alcanzar a sus hermanos.

 **Listo.**

 **Por cierto, ¿aun sienten curiosidad por el regalo de Shisui?**

 **Pues en el próximo cap. Se sabrá que es, ah por cierto ya queda poco para que la verdadera acción y revelación o el desarrollo de la historia se presente. Sean pacientes.**

 **Y quería preguntar, ¿les gusto que kasumi esté en la friendzone? La verdad se me ocurrió mientras veía un cap. De "hola soy German" jeje.**

 **Bueno, con esto los dejo, se despide itachi211, adiós lectores.**


	7. 7: El regalo

**Bienvenidos al séptimo cap. Lectores.**

 **No tengo ningún aviso que dar así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **7: El regalo**

 **Narra itachi**

Itachi: hermanitos espérenme {Dije mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras para ver como mis dos hermanitos ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de naruto}

Sasuke: te has tardado

Itachi: si, tuve una charla con mama y la señorita Kushina, pero ya no importa vamos a ver a naruto {Dije mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación, escuchando u suave "pase"}

Abrí la puerta dejando pasar a mis hermanos primero para luego pasar yo, cerré la puerta para luego inspeccionar la habitación de naruto al ser mi primera vez aquí, su habitación era algo simple, como la de un departamento de invitados, eso significa que el no recibe muchas cosas por parte de minato y Kushina.

Naruto: hola chicos, pensé que jamás vendrían {Dijo naruto sentado en su cama, sayuri corrió hacia él y se sentó a su lado para aferrar su cuerpo al brazo izquierdo de naruto}

Sayuri: hola naruto

Naruto: h-hola sa-yuri… {Respondió el saludo sonrojado al ver a mi hermanita tomarlo del brazo, que tiernos}

Sasuke: ¡hey no toques a mi hermana!

Sayuri: ¬.¬ ¿dijiste algo sasuke?

Sasuke: e-h…no…

Sayuri: :) que bueno

Itachi: jajajajajaja

Sasuke: ¿y tú de que te ríes hermano?

Itachi: de tus celos por los momentos románticos entre naruto y sayuri

Sasuke: ¡no son celos!

Naruto y sayuri: ¬/¬

Sasuke: ¡hmp!

Itachi: ahh, estos hermanos míos…

Naruto: hm {Musito mirando los regalos en mis manos} ¿son para mí?

Sasuke: claro, ¿los habremos?

Naruto: si, me gustaría ver… {Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar porque la puerta se abrió detrás de mí}

¿?: ¿No noes esperaras a nosotros naruto?

¿?2: Eso me duele naruto, creí que eras mi amigo

Mire hacia atrás y lo que vi fue…

Itachi: tercero, señor danzo…

Naruto: ¡abuelo Hiruzen, abuelo danzo!

Hiruzen: oh itachi, no sabía que estabas aquí ¿no somos molestia, verdad?

Itachi: no, no, jamás lo serian, solo para naruto y sayuri que estaban…

Danzo: oh vaya naruto, todo un pillín ¿no? {Dijo el señor danzo con cara pervertida viendo como mi hermana abrazaba a naruto}

Todos (menos sasuke): 7u7

Sayuri: ¡¿Qué miran ustedes basuras?!

Itachi: ¡s-sayuri!

Sayuri: ¡¿Qué?!

Itachi: n-nada… (¿Por qué no pudo Salir un poco más parecida a mi o incluso sasuke?)

Hiruzen: jajaja…créeme que cualquiera pagaría por ver a itachi amenazado por su hermana pequeña

Danzo: bueno, bueno, ¿no estábamos en los regalos? {Dijo mientras levantaba una bolsa de regalo}

Itachi: si, podemos empezar

¿?: ¿Sin mí? Vaya, que malos son con este súper ninja {Esta vez volví a mirar por donde venía la vos en donde vi…vaya, jamás lo creí, ver uno de los ninjas más fuertes entrando por la ventana...}

Hiruzen; jiraiya, pensé que ibas a estar haciendo de las tuyas por ahí y no venir

Jiraiya: ¿y perderme el cumpleaños de mi ahijado? Lo siento, pero no soy como tsunade {Dijo con algo de tristeza, pero para luego mirarme a mí y a mis hermanos} vaya no sabía que naruto tenía más amigos…

Naruto: ¿eso fue un insulto?

Jiraiya: claro que no, más bien te veo algo… {Sonriendo pervertida mente, mirando como sayuri abrazaba posesivamente a naruto}…coqueto… ¿Cuándo tendrán relaciones sexuales? Tal vez pueda verlos y escribir en mi libro

Itachi: jiraiya {Hable fríamente llamando la atención de todos} Vuelves a repetir lo que dijiste y no me importa que seas uno de los sannin legendarios…te matare {Vi cómo comenzó a sudar causando risas en todos y rubor en sayuri y naruto}

Sasuke: (y yo soy el celoso…)

0

 **Narrador normal**

Kasumi se encontraba sudando mientras se mordía las uñas de la desesperación, Kushina noto eso y se acercó a su hija.

Kushina: ¿Qué pasa hija?

Kasumi: nada…es solo que… ¿puedo ir a ver a mi hermano? {Pregunto para poder estar con su hermano y de paso admirar la "sensualidad" de itachi}

Kushina: no hija, ya suficiente con tener a los pequeños de mikoto allí, no quiero que te pase nada malo

Kasumi: ¿p-pero…porque es peligroso? ¿Es que ya lo ha sido antes? Dímelo por favor

Kushina: no…no puedo decírtelo, perdón {Dijo Kushina desviando la mirada}

Kasumi: ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué razón puede haber para ocultármelo?

Kushina: ya no preguntes más kasumi hija, te lo diré algún día junto a minato, pero ahora no puedo {Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta yendo a donde se encontraban el resto de las matriarcas u esposas de líderes de clan}

Kasumi: ahhh… ¿Cuál será esa razón?

0

Danzo: y bueno, ¿habré primero el mío? {Mirando a naruto y estirándole su regalo, el cual ya estaba liberado de los brazos de sayuri}

Naruto: si {Tomando el regalo y haciendo tira la parte superior de ahí sacando unos cuantos pergaminos ninja} ¿Qué es esto?

Danzo: pergaminos ninja, hay de todo tipo de pergaminos con distintas funciones o utilidades, algunos son para aprender jutsus de viento, yo sé que esa es tu principal afinidad elemental, y la mayoría de los demás pergaminos son para el control de chakra, ya que son lo más importante, claro además de unos papeles de chakra para saber tu afinidad elemental.

Naruto: genial, gracias abuelo danzo {Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento}

Danzo: no es nada naruto

Hiruzen: ahora el mío, anda {Entregándole el regalo}

Naruto: hm {Tomando ahora el regalo del viejo Hokage} veamos {Rompiendo la parte superior sacando de ahí un porta-shuriken o bolso ninja de color blanco} **(como el de sasuke en el anime)** esto es…

Hiruzen: es un bolso ninja, sirven usualmente para guardar pergaminos o shuriken ninjas. Muy útil tanto en batalla como en la vida civil.

Naruto: cool…

Danzo: ¿más que el mío?

Naruto: ambos igual

Danzo: hmp

Hiruzen: jajajaja… ¿y tú jiraiya, tu regalo, no te veo con nada?

Jiraiya: eso lo recibirá naruto despues jeje {Risa pervertida}

Itachi, danzo y Hiruzen: (esa risa no me da buena espina)

Sasuke: bueno, bueno, es mi turno {Dijo mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos, si, buscaba} mierda, creo que lo deje en casa…no…un momento…ya casi…hm…no lo encuentro…

Itachi: sasuke…

Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres…hm…no ves que estoy ocupado…? {Mientras buscaba más desesperadamente el regalo para naruto}

Itachi: …eh…yo lo tengo… {Soltando una risita junto a todos en la habitación}

Sasuke: ¡¿Qué, y que hacías con mi regalo?!

Itachi: tú me pediste que lo llevara

Sasuke: eh…solo dámelo {Dijo arrebatando el regalo de las manos de itachi y dándoselo a naruto} ten…

Naruto: gracias {Tomando el regalo y abriéndolo como a todos los otros, sacando un libro} ¿un libro? ¿En serio?

Sasuke: es un libro ninja…te aseguro que no lo compre a último minuto, jeje no sería capaz {Dijo nerviosamente mientras silbaba tratando de disimular}

Todos: ¬.¬

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Naruto: nada, vale gracias, tal vez aprenda algo de este libro {Dijo mientras lo dejaba de lado junto a los demás}

Sayuri: y bueno, ten el mío naruto {Sacando del bolsillo una cajita envuelta en una bolsa de regalo con una cinta roja} espero…que te guste… {Murmuro algo apenada causando curiosidad en todos de los que sería}

Naruto: gracias… {Mientras lentamente abría el regalo, que resultó ser una cajita café, naruto saco la tapita y dentro de la cajita encontró un tipo de collar de oro, naruto lo tomo con sus dedos, para levantarlo, una cadena de oro se estiro entre los dedos de naruto y un tipo de corazón de oro en donde tenía escrito en nombre de "sayuri"} esto…

Sayuri: yo tengo uno igual… {Sacando de entre su ropa, atado a su cuello había un collar exactamente igual a excepción de que tenía escrito el nombre de "naruto"} es para…que me recuerdes siempre…

Naruto se sonrojo ante lo tierna que se veía sayuri sonrojada con ese collar contando de su cuello cuyo nombre escrito en él era el suyo, naruto sin dudarlo se colocó el suyo propio sonriéndole a sayuri.

Naruto: gracias…

Todos en la habitación tenían una lágrima de emoción entre sus ojos mientras veían tan hermosa escena, todos a excepción de sasuke, claro.

Sasuke: (hmp, naruto maldito, si crees que estar con mi hermana será tan fácil pues ándate preparando porque si amaneces una mañana con serpientes en la cama no me vengas a culparme, hmp)

Naruto: (siento que estoy en graves problemas…)

Itachi: bueno…que…hermoso…jeje…pero ahora toca mi regalo

Naruto: ¿hm, cuál es?

Itachi: mi regalo…es entregarte este regalo, el regalo de Shisui… {Todos abrieron los ojos al saber de quien pertenecía ese regalo, ya todos ahí se habían enterado de la muerte de uno de los uchihas más prometedores que han existido y no pasa como una noticia común} anda tómalo… {Dijo mientras le entregaba a naruto el regalo}

Naruto: … {Tomando el regalo y abriéndolo lentamente, en donde se encontró una caja rectangular pequeña, la abrió mientras sacaba lo que se encontraba dentro de esta} increíble…

Una espada o katana pequeña, de mango rojo y negro en líneas paralelas, con el logo del clan uchiha en la parte inferior del mango y en el comienzo de pequeño filo de la katana pequeña.

 **(Como en la imagen. Pd: solo los de wattpad pueden ver la imagen)**

Itachi: pertenecía al abuelo de Shisui, de el paso a su padre, y luego del paso a shisui, es un legado, ese legado te lo traspaso a ti a pesar de no ser un uchiha, espero que lo uses con mucho honor en nombre de Shisui, ¿lo harás verdad?

Naruto: yo…si, lo hare

Itachi: así me gusta que hables

Sasuke: vaya, ¿itachi nosotros no tenemos un legado tan cool como ese?

Itachi: solo el sharingan sasuke

Sasuke: ahh, ¿Por qué a mí?

Todos en la sala rieron por la escenita de sasuke. Luego de eso se la pasaron charlando entre ellos hablando de cosas triviales y contando chistes, o también claro burlándose de sasuke por comprar regalo al último día, cosa que este negaba.

0

 **Salto de tiempo**

Ya era madrugada y naruto se encontraba acobijado entre las sabanas de su cama, acomodo su cabeza en la almohada pero…sintió algo raro…se reincorporo mientras rebuscaba debajo del cojín encontrando un…libro, un libro de portada naranja.

Naruto: ¿icha icha paraise…? Espera, ¿este no es el libro erótico que lee el sabio pervertido?

Kurama: (oh ese viejo de mierda, por fin hace algo bueno para la vida, anda leámoslo)

Naruto: (¿no será malo para la edad que tengo?)

Kurama: ahí naruto, naruto, naruto, esto es parte de la vida, algún día lo sabrás, y que mejor temprano que tarde)

Naruto: (hm, creo tienes razón)

Tras pensar eso naruto abrió el libro para comenzar a leer la primera página, sin pensar claro que no pegaría ni un ojo por leer ese libro y mucho menos que se aficionaría tanto con él, y mucho menos que en tan solo poco tiempo y su vida en konoha será solo un recuerdo del pasado.

 **Listo. Eso fue todo, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir a excepción de que comenten, voten o hagan la mierda que sea, pero háganlo, yo ahora mismo me encuentro comiendo patatas, creo, mientras escribo con solo un dedo, creo.**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores.**


	8. 8: La verdad

**Hola lectores, ¿Cómo están? Como sea, espero que hayan esperado este cap. Con ansias porque hoy será el día en que todo cambiara.**

 **Disfruten lectores.**

 **8: La verdad**

 **Narra naruto**

Lagrimas caían de mi rostro, solo lágrimas de dolor y decepción caían en el frio piso de las calles de la aldea mezclándose con la fría lluvia ¿Por qué? Será su pregunta, porque lo único, lo único que me quedaba de mi familia, se me había sido arrebatado hace no tan solo unos minutos.

 **Flashback**

 **Residencia Namikaze – noche**

Acababa de llegar del campo de entrenamiento donde estuve jugando con sasuke y sayuri siéndoos observados por itachi. Me sentía cansado pues estuve jugando a los ninjas con ellos, claro que teníamos que tener cuidado de no golpear a sayuri porque si no sufriríamos tanto como un cordero siendo devorado por su depredador lentamente, entando vivo. Cerré la puerta de mi casa silenciosamente pensando en mis padres ya estarían durmiendo en sus habitaciones, y si los despertaba de seguro me regañarían, así que prefería evitar eso.

Al entrar no pude evitar tomar el collar que me había dado sayuri el día pasado, lo tome por debajo de mi ropa entre mis manos, viendo su lindo nombre escrito en pequeñas letras en esa placa de oro en forma de corazón, la verdad no sé porque, pero cada vez que estaba junto a sayuri, por alguna razón no quería separarme de ella ni aun con las miradas asesinas que me daba sasuke, aunque claro, sayuri se las devolvía con el doble de intensidad, solo como ella lo hace.

Guarde el collar por debajo de mi ropa, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo para llegar al comedor y ver si encontraba algo de comer, la verdad tenía tanta flojera de cocinar yo que prefería si mi "familia" dejo algunas sobras para poder comer.

Aunque al final del pasillo pude divisar una luz, ¿estaban despiertos? Camine y me oculte contra la pared observando la sala de estar, en donde se encontraban mis "amorosos padres "conversando de no sé qué cosa. Puse coda mi concentración en no tratar de no hacer ningún ruido y concentrar mi audición en mi oído, para escuchar de lo que sea que hablaran.

Kushina: minato cariño, ¿de verdad quieres hacer eso? {Dijo mirando fijamente a mi padre}

Minato: claro Kushina, ¿porque no? Naruto nunca ha demostrado talento, ni jutsus, concentración de chakra o ni siquiera movimientos básicos en taijutsu.

¿Escuche bien? ¿De que hablaban? Que no tenía talento, bueno eso era verdad, pero eso se debía a que ellos nunca quisieron entrenarme y ni lo mínimo de darme un libro, un puto libro básico sobre los jutsus o cualidades ninjas.

Kushina: bueno, tal vez tengas razón, naruto jamás en su vida ha demostrado talento, más bien creo que ni siquiera lo tiene

¿Cómo puede hablar de mi así? Digo soy su hijo, y si piensa eso en verdad, porque no solamente lo dice, no sé, algo más delicado tal vez, pero de esa forma, esas palabras, me duele en el pecho y más profundo que eso.

Minato: ¿entonces está decidido?

Kushina: yo creo que sí, decidido

¿Decidido? ¿Qué está decidido? Quiero saber, pero algo dentro de mí, aparte de kurama claro, me dice que no debo saberlo, o que saberlo me va a doler, sentía la sensación de taparme los oídos y salir corriendo sin escuchar nada, pero, tarde o temprano me enteraría, y entonces tengo que saberlo.

Minato: entonces todo echo, kasumi será la próxima líder del clan Uzumaki y futura Hokage

Eso me dolió, bueno, no es que me importara tanto ser Hokage, ¡pero maldita sea yo soy el mayor, el título de líder del clan me pertenece, no a ella! Ciento lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos, quería adiarla a ella, a mi hermana, pero sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, que solo era una consentida sin querer serlo.

Pase sigilosamente a subir las escaleras, entrar a mi habitación, tomar una mochila negra que tenía por ahí, y guardar todo lo que pude, los pergaminos de mi abuelo danzo, el porta-shuriken de mi abuelo Hiruzen, el libro de ninjas que me dio sasuke e incluso el "icha icha" que me dio el sabio pervertido, si, a pesar de lo que paso no podía dejar ese libro ahí, mire hacia mi mesita de noche donde vi a la espada de Shisui, la tome y saque la funda delgada negra permitiendo ver su filo, lo corre y la metí a la mochila dejando ver como sobresale el mando de la pequeña katana. Baje las escaleras sigilosamente tratando de que no me escucharan, abrí la puerta y cerré la puerta despacio, casi sin hacer ruido.

Cuando me encontraba fuera simplemente corrí sin ver a donde me dirigía. Solo corría por las calles de la aldea, sentí lluvia cayendo del cielo, tal parece el cielo lloraba conmigo. Me tropecé tal parece con una piedra mientras corría cayendo a la tierra con mi cuerpo, manchando mi cuerpo en barro mojado, mire un charco frente a mí, mire mi cara manchada por el barro, solo podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia y… ¿pasos? Mire por encima de mí para ver a…

0

 **Mañana siguiente**

 **Residencia Namikaze**

Minato: ¡¿Qué?!

Fue el grito que resonó en la residencia Namikaze por lo que había dicho el anbu que se encontraba frente a él, Kushina y kasumi se encontraban soqueadas, en especial esta última.

Anbu: como escucho lord Hokage, itachi uchiha y naruto Namikaze han desertado de konoha ayer por la noche.

Minato: …

Anbu: con su permiso me retiro lord Hokage

El anbu desapareció en una bola de humo, la habitación estuvo callada, todos se preguntaban porque había pasado eso, aunque minato y Kushina ya tenían una idea de lo que había pasado…el los escucho.

Kasumi: ¿Por qué…? {Fue el susurro de kasumi, lleno de dolor} ¿Por qué paso esto…?

Kushina: kasumi hija… {Dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla, sin embargo esta se separó bruscamente de sus brazos}

Kasumi: ¡¿Por qué?! N-naruto se fue…itachi con el…todo…todo esto fue por su culpa…

Minato: ¿q-que…? {Musito minato incrédulo por como su hija, su princesa le decía esas palabras}

Kasumi: ¡que es su culpa, mi hermano se fue todo por su culpa, ustedes lo ignoraron, rechazaron sin siquiera preocuparse por el sufrimiento de naruto, ustedes son despreciables! {Grito con enojo encarando a sus padres, Kushina sin poder soportarlo lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos}

Minato: t-todo eso…tiene una explicación, naruto era…

Kasumi: ¡¿una amenaza?! ¡Eso es lo que siempre dices, quiero que me digas porque naruto tiene que estar siempre alejado de mí, solo dímelo, quiero saberlo!

Minato: es…todo fue cuando ustedes tenía 1 año, casi dos…

 **Flashback**

 **Residencia Namikaze**

Kushina: ¿Quiénes son los bebes más lindos de la aldea? Díganmelo mis linduras {Decía Kushina con cariño hacia sus dos pequeños, naruto y kasumi, con los cuales jugaba en el jardín de la residencia Namikaze.

Kasumi: y-y-yo… {Balbuceo la pequeñita peli roja mientras gateaba hacia los brazos de su madre}

Naruto: n-no…y-o… {Dijo el pequeño rubio igualmente mientras empujaba a su hermana tomando ventaja hacia los brazos de su madre}

Kushina: jajaja {Rio la matriarca uzumaki viendo como sus dos bebes luchaban por llegar a ella primero, ella camino hacia ambos de rodillas abrazando a ambos pequeños} ah mis pequeños bebes, como los amo…

¿?: Vaya escenita mi amor {Dijo una cabellera rubia caminando hacia ellos y abrazándolos a los tres, la matriarca volteo su cabeza viendo al amor de su vida}

Kushina: minato, llegas temprano

Minato: pues, traje esto para mis hijos {Dijo sacando unos muñecos de bajo de su capa de Hokage, un mono y un caballo} ¿veamos, cuáles quieren? {Dijo dándole el mono a su hija y el caballo a su hijo}

Naruto: n-no… {Balbució naruto mientras tiraba el peluche de caballo y se acercaba a su hermana comenzando a tirar del mono, aunque la pequeña tampoco se rendía y comenzó a tirar igual}

Sus padres comenzaron a reír ante la pequeña "pelea" entre los hermanos, ambos tiraban con todas sus fuerzas para obtener al monito, pero claro, dejarlos pelear así fue el peor error que pudieron causar minato y Kushina. Naruto de repente, cansado de seguir así todo el rato, tiro y tiro, pero sin embargo no podía arrebatar a aquel monito de los brazos de su hermana, la frustración y el enojo de no conseguir el monito lo dominaron, y sin darse cuenta un chakra rojo comenzó a irradiar de su cuerpo, minato y Kushina se tensaron ante eso.

Kushina: m-minato… ¿naruto? ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

Minato: ¡no lo sé! {Minato rápidamente corrió a tratar de evitar que algo malo pasara, pero sin previo aviso el chakra dentro de naruto exploto causando que kasumi saliera volando por la explosión de chakra, minato gracias al hiraishin logro atrapar a su hija antes de que impactara contra en piso}

Kushina: ¡minato, kasumi! {Grito espantada al ver como su esposo e hija caían al suelo, ella corrió a abrazar e investigar como se encontraban su esposo e hija} ¿Minato, hija están bien?

Minato: s-si… {Dijo aferrando a su hija en sus brazos, el Hokage miro hacia el frente, viendo a su… ¿hijo?} ¿n-naruto…?

Ambos padres, solo podían oír el llanto de su hija y el sonido del viento provocado por el chakra. Ambos padres levantaron la mirada viendo a su hijo, naruto, el pequeño naruto se encontraba a cierta distancia de ellos, abrazaba al monito pegando su cabeza en ella con los ojos cerrados y el chakra recorriendo su cuerpo, cuando naruto sintió la mirada de sus padres levanto la cabeza abriendo sus ojos…sus ojos, eran de un color rojizo carmesí y la pupila rasgada, ese fue el día, el día que minato y Kushina se dieron cuenta de que su hijo…era una amenaza.

 **Fin flashback**

Minato: después de eso, toda la aldea se enteró del incidente, su odio hacia naruto se duplico e intentaron pedir su sangre, yo no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación, así que no hice nada y deje a naruto solo, solo para que lo mataran… {Dijo con la mirada baja tratando de ocultar su tristeza}…pero fue cuando, el tercero interrumpió salvando la vida de naruto, él me dijo que li cuidara, pero me negué…yo…no sé lo que me había pasado…pero no quería a naruto cerca de mí y menos de ti…

El silencio volvió a hacerse, kasumi mantenía la mirada baja, Kushina lloraba, y minato sin llorar, mantenía lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Kasumi interrumpiendo la calma e incómodo silencio comenzó había en la sala.

Kushina: h-hija… ¿Dónde v-as? {Dijo entrecortadamente por los sollozos}

Kasumi: no quiero ir a la academia…estaré en mi habitación… {Dijo subiendo las escaleras}

Kasumi llego a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de si lentamente, apoyo su espalda en la puerta dejándose caer lentamente. Rompió en llanto dejando lágrimas y gemidos ahogados salir de ella, así seria todo el día, noches, incluso meses…llorando por su hermano y el amor de su vida…pero aun teniendo la esperanza en su corazón de poder volver a verlos…

0

 **Residencia uchiha**

Mikoto rompió en llanto mientras caía de rodillas con una carta cayendo de sus manos, su esposo, fugaku bajo rápidamente las escaleras al escuchar el llanto de su esposa. Luego de fugaku bajaron los hermanos uchihas preocupados por su madre.

Sayuri y sasuke: ¡madre!

Fugaku: ¡mikoto ¿Qué pasa?! {Mikoto no respondió, solo señalo débilmente la carta que se encontraba frente a ella, fugaku la tomo para comenzar a leer en voz alta} ¿Esto es…?

 _De: Itachi Uchiha_

 _Para: Mi familia_

 _Lo he estado pensando, todos estos días, es una decisión difícil, dejar mi clan y orgullo según lo que yo considero correcto._

 _Padre, tu siempre me has dicho que nací para ser el líder del clan uchiha, pero tal parece no es así, ahora escribo esta carta con la intención de llevarme a naruto, y unirme a esa organización donde solo hay "escorias criminales" como tú les dices._

 _Lo que quiero decir, es que si tengo que ser una escoria criminal con tal de cumplir lo que creo correcto, pues desde ahora ya no te dirigirás a mí como itachi uchiha, si no como otra escoria criminal, me llevo a naruto conmigo, no creo que nadie lo extrañe aquí, a excepción de sayuri y sasuke._

 _Pero así son las cosas padre. La verdad no sé si te odio o te quiero, estoy dividido entre esas dos realidades, pero a pesar de todo eres mi padre, perdón por no ser lo que tú siempre quisiste que fuera._

 _Madre, si tu lees esto quiero decirte que siempre te amare, tú fuiste la mujer que me dio la vida y siempre te estaré agradecido por eso, eres mi madre y para mí siempre serás la mejor madre de todas, te amo._

 _Sayuri, lamento haberme ido así como así y llevarme a naruto, sé que lo querías y muso, lamento no ser la persona que tú siempre decías ser, el honorable uchiha más fuerte, leal konoha, lo lamento porque tú siempre decías que yo era el orgullo de los uchihas y una persona que nunca decepcionaría a las personas que ama. Pero todo eso se fue por la borda, ahora he desertado de konoha y lo más probable es que me tache como una criminal clase S y pongan precio a mi cabeza, quiero pedirte perdón por eso, te amo hermanita mía._

 _Sasuke, bueno, tu siempre me consideraste como un obstáculo en tu carrera ninja para ser el uchiha más fuerte, pero ahora tu camino está libre ahora, no podrás ser el uchiha más fuerte, porque claro aún sigo yo jeje, pero espero que te vuelvas el uchiha más fuerte de toda la aldea, tal vez tu si seas un buen líder y heredero para el clan uchiha, espero que consigas todas tus metas y no me odies por lo que he hecho, te quiero sasuke, sé que no soy nuestro padre, pero estoy orgulloso de ser tu hermano._

 _Atentamente: Itachi Uchiha_

Los hermanos uchihas no podían contener sus lágrimas, y sayuri cayo de rodillas llorando a mares, mientras sasuke la abrazaba tratando de calmarla, pero no servía para nada, ni para calmarla a ella ni a él.

Mikoto seguía llorando al saber que su hijo mayor seria buscado como un criminal por desertar de konoha, todo por naruto, pero no podía culparlo, su hijo confiaba que naruto no era un monstruo como todos decían, y si su hijo mayor creía en eso, ella también lo creería, y esperaría al día para volver a ver un día a su hijo.

Fugaku…bueno el mantenía su orgullo como todo típico uchiha, aunque sentía su pecho oprimido por dentro, sin embargo no pudo evitar decir.

Fugaku: si itachi quiere convertirse en un criminal, pues que lo sea, el ya no merece llevar el apellido uchiha… {Fue cortado por una cachetada de su esposa, de su mikoto…} mikoto…

Mikoto: ¡¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?! ¡Deja tu maldito orgullo de una buena vez, ¿no vez que tu hijo ha desertado de la aldea?! ¡Él creía correcto, creía en algo, pero claro, no espero que tú lo entiendas después de todo simplemente crees en ese estúpido orgullo uchiha, te amo demasiado, pero ahora creo que la única razón por la que no me arrepiento de casarme contigo, son porque mis hijos nacieron gracias a ti y a mí! Pero… {Dijo suavizando su voz pero aun con profunda tristeza}…cualquiera creería que consideras a tus hijos como objetos para enorgullecer tu clan, este clan, pero yo sé que amas a tus hijos, solo que tu orgullo no te permite confesarlo, ni siquiera demostrarlo, este no es el hombre con e l que me case… {Comento}

Luego de eso, mikoto se dio la vuelta mientras subía a su habitación con la intención de llorar la pérdida de su hijo, sasuke ayudo a su hermana a pararse y le dirigió unas palabras a su padre.

Sasuke: estaremos con mama, informa a la academia de nuestra ausencia… {Luego de so, se fue junto a su hermana para ir a consolar a su madre querida}

Fugaku se quedó solo, solo en esa habitación, le llegaron los recuerdos de aquella vez en que enfrento a itachi y estaba vez fue casi igual, pero mucho peor, porque sabía bien en el fondo…que mikoto tenía toda la razón…

0

En un bosque desconocido, un joven de una edad de doce o trece años saltaba entre los arboles con un pequeño niño de unos siete años en su espalda mirando a cualquier lado. El pequeño rubio dudando de su futuro paradero decidió averiguarlo.

Naruto: ¿Dónde vamos itachi?

Itachi: vamos…a amegakure.

Naruto: ¿amegakure, es una aldea?

Itachi: si, es la aldea de la lluvia

Naruto: ¿llueve mucho?

Itachi: pues como doce su nombre, si, llueve mucho así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a la lluvia, porque desconozco el tiempo que estemos allí. Tal vez para siempre.

Naruto: hmm… ¿pero porque vamos justo allí y no a otra aldea algo más…eh…cálida?

Itachi: porque vamos por…algo más específico…Akatsuki.

 **Bien, fin del capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me entretuve tanto yo mismo con el cap. Que me pase de lo largo, pero supongo que eso es mejor ¿cierto? Pues tiene casi 3.000 palabras, los cuales pocos cap. Me salen así.**

 **Bueno como sea, espero que lo disfruten y comenten sus opiniones del capítulo de hoy.**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores.**


	9. 9: Akatsuki

**Hola nuevo cap. De esta historia, espero que lo disfruten con su kokoro, y bueno, aquí vamos.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **9: Akatsuki**

 **Amegakure**

La lluvia caía en una aldea bastante fría y solitaria, aunque esto parecía por la lluvia, en Amegakure, no siempre llovía, algunas fechas no solía llover muy seguido pero eso no era la excepción en las otras fechas cunado la lluvia abundaba en Amegakure, a causa de las lluvias la gente no suele salir muy seguido y comúnmente suelen hacer reuniones en casa bajo en techo de un hogar, con protección de la lluvia. Aunque no todos pensaban así, los niños bien abrigados y ropa de lluvia, salían a jugar entre amigos disfrutando de la lluvia, y una que otra vez los adultos se les unían, en resumen algunos disfrutaban de la lluvia, mientras otros prefieren estar en casa resguardándose de la lluvia.

Pero eso no es por lo que itachi junto a un naruto en su espalda saltaban por los techos todos empapados en agua a causa de la lluvia, sino porque vienen por la organización ubicada en amegakure, Akatsuki.

Akatsuki, se decía que era una organización conformada por criminales de rango mínimo S, esa era la causa de que esta organización fuera muy odiada entre muchas aldeas fuera de Ame, algunas grandes aldeas pedían la cabeza de uno de los integrantes que en el pasado fueran parte de sus aldea, aunque como siempre, recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte del líder de Akatsuki. **(A que no adivinan quien es, porque nagato no).**

Sin embargo, a pesar de las negativas de las otras aldea, en Ame los akatsukis eran considerados como héroes o protectores de Ame, no importaba su oscuro pasado o sus hazañas en el libro bingo, en Ame los akatsukis eran queridos tanto por miembros y población, algo que ellos siempre han podido apreciar.

Bueno, sigamos con la historia, itachi dio su ultimo salto para luego aterrizar en un lugar que pareciese ser en centro de la ciudad, se encontraba parado en una especie de parque o más bien jardín con plantas o arboles los cuales como toda la aldea, se encontraban empapados en agua, en centro del parque itachi se fijó en una fuente circular de gran tamaño en la cual el agua se desbordaba por el rellena miento de la lluvia y el del tubo que se encontraba en la copa de la fuente chorreando agua. Itachi se fijó que tan solo dando unos pasos, pasando por el jardín y rodeando la fuente, ahora se encontraba en un edificio, un gran edificio, itachi supuso que sería la guarida de Akatsuki ya que al estar en el centro de la aldea y siendo el edificio más alto, pues tiene su lógica.

Naruto: ¿Qué es que haya alguien?

Itachi: supongo que sí, pero eso vamos a averiguarlo pronto

Itachi dio unos pasos a lo que parecía ser una entrada ni tan grande ni tan pequeña. Antes de que pudieran tocar o algo la puerta se abrió, del otro lado de la puerta, un hombre de unos 21 años de cabello negro en puntas parecido al de naruto, extrañamente con la mitad de la cara cicatrizada con solo un ojo, el ojo derecho color negro y por supuesto una capa de Akatsuki por encima, itachi entrecerró los ojos al notarlo algo conocido, inspecciono a ese hombre y al reversa, él también estaba siendo inspeccionado por el joven misterioso, después de unos segundos de silencio el misterioso joven tomo palabra.

¿?: ¿Qué se le ofrece, si puedo ser de ayuda?

Itachi: …Akatsuki… {El joven lo miro con desconfianza, pero itachi rápidamente le dirigió una mirada rápida a naruto, insinuando que el joven también lo mirara}…el…es el jinchuriki del kyubi…

¿?: Pasen… {Dijo al momento que itachi termino la oración, sin dudar ni nada, itachi entro con naruto a sus espaldas, pero lo bajo al entrar y estar cubiertos por un techo aprueba de lluvia} síganme…

Ambos siguieron silenciosamente al joven desconocido por los fríos pasillos del edificio, la tensión era algo fuerte, pues ahora mismo itachi junto a naruto estaban con un posible criminal clase S que quizás cuantas personas haya asesinado en el pasado, pero bueno, ellos venían por algo y no iban a quejarse.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que pareciese ser una sala de espera, espaciosa con asientos de aspecto suave pero viejos en las paredes, el joven paso derecho por la sala abriendo una puerta, dos puertas las cuales situaban una entrada, el joven insinuando que itachi junto a naruto dieran pasó, ellos pasaron silenciosamente, y en cuanto lo hicieron el joven cerró la puerta después de pasar el mismo para después caminar junto a ellos al centro de la sala.

Una sala oscura, apenas con la vista visible con un escritorio y silla en el centro de la habitación, Itachi miro por enfrente de la sala tratando de encontrar algún tipo de trampa o peligro, bueno el no vino a pelear ni nada, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

¿?: No se preocupen, no tenemos ningún tipo de trampa, además, supongo que vienes a Akatsuki por algo más que el jinchuriki, ¿verdad?

Itachi: si… {Dijo itachi con una voz apenas audible, aun no confiaba en alguien que ni si quiera sabia su nombre, por lo que prefería mantenerse alerta, así que se mantuvo a naruto cerca de el en caso de cualquier cosa}… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

¿?: …yo no puedo decidir cosas como tu destino, el líder de Akatsuki se encargara de eso…

Itachi: (¿el líder de Akatsuki?) {Pensó algo impresionado, bueno sabía que tendría que conocer al líder de Akatsuki en algún momento, pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto}

¿?: Ya viene… {Dijo mirando entre la oscuridad frente a ellos, naruto sintió un escalofríos y se pegó a la pierna de itachi escondiendo su cara en ella}

Itachi: …oye…

¿?: ¿Qué pasa?

Itachi: sé que recién nos conocemos y eso, ¿pero podría saber tu nombre…?

¿?: Sabrás mi nombre cuando llegue el momento… {Una puerta se abrió por frente a ellos dejando entrar un leve rayo de luz, pero itachi pudo ver claramente como tres personas se adentraban en la habitación}…mantente en silencio y habla cuando llegue el momento {Susurro el joven a itachi, el solo se limitó a asentir con algo de intriga}

 **Narra itachi**

Las figuras se adentraron en la habitación, no sin antes una de ellas cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dejar la habitación nuevamente a oscuras, trate de identificar a las figuras que entraron pero apenas y notaba su color de cabellos, azul, rojo y blanco, las tres con la capa de la organización. Note como la de cabellera blanca se sentó en la silla del escritorio mientras las otras dos figuras permanecían a su lado.

¿?2: ahh, konan hija, ¿puedes prender la luz, es que ya con lo viejo que estoy y apenas puedo mantener la vista a nuestros invitados {Dijo una vieja voz, tal parece un viejo, vi como la cabellera azul asintió, la cual identifique como konan, y camino hacia lo que parecía ser un interruptor dándole un toque y volviendo a su posición a la derecha del viejo}

Vi como la luz comenzó a parpadear entre luz y oscuridad, decidiendo si prender o no, hasta que por fin prendió por completo dejando ver por completo la habitación dándole físico visible a las personas frente a mí.

La figura a su derecha me fije que era una mujer de una edad aproximada a los 20, con cabellos azul y un pequeño tomate de lado atado a una flor de… ¿papel? Vaya, que gustos más raros.

La segunda a la izquierda del viejo era casi de la misma edad e la otra, a diferencia de su sexo masculino, cabellos de color rojo y ojos… ¿morados? Espera… ¿eso es el rinnegan? Itachi no alucines, eso es completamente imposible, así que solo déjalo pasar.

Luego me fije en la figura del centro, se me hacía algo conocida la verdad, cara arrugada, pues obvio, era viejo, cabello blanco largo con punta cayendo tras de sí, y tenía unos ojos negros como la noche, como los uchihas, la verdad si me parecía conocido, bastante.

¿?: Padre, estos son nuestros "invitados" no tenemos información sobre ellos pero sabemos que el niño es el jinchuriki del kyubi.

Kurama: (siento…una presencia familiar)

Naruto: (eh… ¿Quién?)

Kurama: (no lo sé)

Itachi: su nombre es naruto, naruto Namikaze

¿?: ¿Namikaze? {Me miro sorprendido, miro a naruto con detenimiento incluso sin pestañar}…la verdad es que se parecen… {Lo escuche susurrar}

Itachi: ¿a quién?

¿?: Eh, no, no es nada… {Dijo sin dejar de mirar a naruto, hm, rarito}

¿?2: Bueno, creo que antes de cualquier cosa podemos presentarnos jeje, ¿Qué tal si comienzan ustedes?

Itachi: si…no hay problema {Dije mientras miraba a naruto, este me miro con cara de "preséntame tú, yo no quiero" así que solo suspire} este niño a mi lado es naruto Namikaze, jinchuriki del kyubi y el hijo del cuarto Hokage de konoha

¿?: ¡Lo sabía!

Itachi: ¿?

¿?2: jajaja… ¿y dime tu, eres un uchiha, verdad?

Naruto: ¡si, él es el uchiha más fuerte que existe! {Grito naruto, al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraros, se volvió a esconder tras de mi mientras note como el viejo se reía por lo bajo}

Itachi: no le hagan caso, solo soy como todos los demás…

Konan: no es así… {Dijo mirándome la tal konan, al momento de sacar un… ¿libro bingo?} a pesar de la joven edad que tienes tú ya tienes un precio en el libro bingo.

¿?2: hm, ¿puedes leerlo hija?

Konan: si padre. " _itachi uchiha de konoha, conocido como el uchiha más prometedor de la historia del clan uchiha, realizo su primer ninjutsu con la edad de 5 años, se graduó de la academia al primer año con la edad de 7 años, ingreso a anbu con una edad de tan solo 11 y fue capitán de estos a los 13"_ ¿eso te parece ser como los otros? {Dijo mirándome con un rostro frio, pero note la burla en su voz, ¿a esa que le importaba?}

Itachi: bueno…si…

¿?: (Creído…T_T) {Pensó el joven de un ojo mirando con celos a itachi}

¿?2: jajajajajaja… {Comenzó a reír ese viejo}…la verdad me recuerdas a mí de joven, pero basta de charla, ahora es nuestro turno de presentarnos. La joven a mi lado en mi hija konan {Ella solo hizo un ademan con la cabeza en modo de saludo}…y este a mi otro a mi lado es nagato Uzumaki, también mi hijo {Él nos saludó igual que la otra} este otro obio uchiha {Me sorprendí, pues a un tal óbito uchiha se le considero como muerto, pero antes de que pudiera hablar el viejo lo hizo antes que yo} y yo…pues soy madara uchiha…

Kurama: (¡¿queeeeeeeeeee?!)

Itachi y naruto: ¡¿madara que…?! {Gritamos naruto y yo la vez, yo conocía muy bien a madara, pues fue conocido como el uchiha más fuerte y naruto, a él le contaba historias de madara junto a mis hermanos, por lo que también lo conocía}

Madara: oh vamos, como si fuera mucho

Itachi: ¡¿Cómo si fuera mucho?! ¡Si usted se suponía que estaba muerto, debería tener más de 100 años, además no sabía que tuviera hijos!

Madara: bueno, la verdad gracias a cierto árbol pude mantenerme con vida más tiempo, y lo de mis hijos, no son mi hijos de sangre, pero es como si lo fueran, todos en Akatsuki lo son.

Itachi: ¿pero porque nunca ha anunciado que aun esta con vida?

Nagato: si se enteraran que nuestro padre esta con vida vendrían por su cabeza por hechos del pasado, por eso Amegakure guarda este secreto.

Itachi: ¿todo Ame lo sabe?

Madara: claro que sí, ¿Qué creías?

Itachi: bueno…

Madara: nah, vale, ¿Por qué mejor no me dice cuál es la razón de tu visita?

Itachi: bueno, la verdad era para traer a naruto, me entere de que han el jinchuriki de Iwa desapareció misteriosamente.

Madara: si, envié a uno de mis hijos a inspeccionar la zona, pero no encontramos nada, ¿pero dime, vienes solo a dejar al jinchuriki?

Itachi: no, vera, en mi aldea yo era el hijo del actual líder del clan uchiha…

Madara: ah, ¿entonces tu eres por así decirlo el próximo heredero?

Itachi: bueno, ya no, como ve {Dije señalando mi banda rasgada} deserte de konoha para unirme a Akatsuki…

Madara: ya veo, pues claro que puedes unirte, konan…

Konan: si padre {Dijo mientras salía de la habitación}

Nagato: itachi uchiha {Dijo llamando mi atención} con mi rinnegan… {Así que si es el rinnegan ¿eh?}…puedo detectar que tienes un gran poder ocular, dime ¿has evolucionado tu sharingan? {Dijo mirándome con atención, al igual que madara que pareció interesarse con esa pregunta, y naruto…pues estaba mirando una mosca volar ¿desde cuándo está haciendo eso}

Itachi: la verdad si…mi sharingan está en la evolución al mangekyu sharingan eterno…gracias a un amigo… {Dije con algo de tristeza la última parte}

Óbito: ¿por cómo hablaste no creo que sea una buena historia?

Itachi: no, el poseía el mangekyu más fuerte en existir, sin ofender madara…

Madara: no pasa nada, ¿pero porque el más fuerte?

Itachi: su sharingan poseía el genjutsu legendario, kotoamatsukami…

Óbito, nagato y madara: 0_0

Madara: ¿kotoamatsukami? Solo oí rumores de ese Jutsu ocular de un uchiha del pasado, en mi época, misteriosamente se encontró muerto sin sus ojos, nadie supo más de eso pero con el tiempo se le restó importancia.

Itachi: hmp, sí, yo tengo sus ojos implantados por lo cual también puedo usar este Jutsu ocular, pero si lo uso no poder usarlo hasta dentro de una década. ¿Por cierto quería saber si óbito también tiene una evolución?

Óbito: si, lo tengo, no es eterno pero mi mangekyu es especial, así que puedo usarlo casi con total libertad sin morirme, solamente tengo un límite de vida de 20 años menos de lo que viviré, nada importante.

Itachi: extraño…

Madara: claro, yo también me sorprendí cuando me dijo eso, pero la vida es incierta, nadie sabe qué puede pasar en el futuro

Itachi: lo se…

La puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando a la tal konan nuevamente, ella tenía una de la capaz de Akatsuki en sus manos y se acercó a mí extendiéndomela.

Konan: póntela…

Sin rechistar la tome y lentamente me la puse, la verdad era cómoda, note que era suave y delgada con algo de material plástico para secarse rápido durante la lluvia, buen toque para donde se vive actualmente.

Itachi: genial…

Naruto: ¡te queda genial itachi! {Grito naruto dejando de ver a la puta mosca para fijarse en cómo me veía yo con la capa} ¿Y yo tendré una?

Konan: la verdad no tenemos para tu talla, así que tendrás que crecer…

Naruto: hmm… {Haciendo un puchero}

Madara: pero bueno, ahora debemos dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos hijos ¿no?

Naruto y itachi: ¿hijos?

Óbito: claro, todo miembro de Akatsuki es hijo de nuestro padre, por lo que ahora seremos como hermanos ¡ja! {Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mi hombro}

Naruto: padre… {Vi como naruto susurro eso mirando a madara} ¡Padre! {Grito mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de madara, la verdad me alegra mucho, naruto nunca tuvo el cariño de un padre y para él era como un regalo de los dioses, solo podía ver como naruto pasaba su mejilla por la de madara mientras reían, tal vez no fue mala idea venir aquí}

Itachi: si…padre…

0

Llegaba del baño por las ganas que tenía, le pedí indicaciones a óbito de donde se encontraba el baño mientras ellos iban con naruto a conocer a los demás miembros.

Cuando entre a una habitación, tal parece una sala de Akatsuki en donde solían estar todos los miembros, vi que era algo más lujosa, tenía unos sofás bastantes cómodos como para dormir ahí por días sin tener dolor de espaldas, entre los sofás una mesa de café donde sería un buen lugar para jugar cartas o juegos de mesa, también vi como a unos metros, en la misma sala se veía una cocina pequeña, con refrigerador y uno que otro electrodomésticos, de seguro una cocina para no recorrer todo el edificio solo por un bocadillo. Las paredes eras de un color rojo oscuro con toques negros o cafés, el suelo era azul, ni tan claro ni tan oscuro, pero era liso.

Vi como en el centro de la sala estaba un grupo de chicos rodeando a naruto, y este peleando con lo que parecía ser una rubia de ojos azules/celestes, con cabello en coleta. Entre ellos también vi a una chica morena con el cabello verde, tenía una gran cantidad de chakra así que supongo que ella también era una jinchuriki.

Sentí como alguien se puso a mi lado, era madara.

Itachi: hola…padre…

Madara: parece que te cuesta llamarme así, pero ya te acostumbraras.

Itachi: si… {Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio mirando a naruto, el cual veía enojado a ese rubio mientras le lanzaba insultos} sabe, mi padre de konoha, mi padre de sangre siempre quiso que yo tuviera una buena formación para ser el próximo líder del clan uchiha…aunque a mí nunca me intereso mucho la verdad…

Madara: ¿tienes hermanos?

Itachi: dos, un hermano y hermana, son mellizos. Sasuke es mi hermano, era un buen hermano, aunque siempre con la idea de ser más fuerte que yo…

Madara: jajaja…eso me recuerda un poco a izuna, él también era un tonto queriéndome superar {Dijo con la mirada algo melancólica} ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?

Itachi: pues, ella siempre decía que yo podría ser el uchiha más fuerte que existe o existirá, me gustaba mucho su actitud. Excepto cuando alguien la hacía enojar y tenía la misma mirada terrorífica de mama.

Madara: debió ser duro dejar todo atrás

Itachi: lo fue…pero las cusas siempre se superan con el tiempo, además sé que los volveré a ver. Por cierto ¿esa chica de pelo verde es una jinchuriki? {Dije mirando a la niña de una edad de 6 años, casi como naruto}

Madara: si…la encontramos en takigakure la aldea de la cascada, estaba siendo agredida por los aldeanos y uno de mis hijos, sasori, de paso se la llevo y la trajo aquí {Dijo al momento de señalar a un peli rojo que tenía atrapado a la rubia para evitar que golpee a naruto}

Itachi: vaya…

Seguimos un momento más en silencio mirando a la escena, note como la rubia se soltó del agarre del peli rojo, tenía intenciones de atacar a naruto, pero antes de eso el salto a su cara y se coló por sus hombre comenzando a jalarle el cabello haciendo que este grite de dolor mientras corría en círculos, y todos os demás se reían, yo solo solté un carcajada.

Madara: naruto es un buen chico, algo loco pero bueno

Itachi: lo se…algún día será un gran ninja…tal vez el mejor

Madara: ¿crees en eso?

Itachi: {lo mure a los ojos con una confianza segura en naruto} si…lo creo. Bueno, creo que iré a encargarme de unos asuntos…padre…

Madara: si, ve antes de que termine en catástrofe

Solté una risita y me aproxime al grupo, con la intención de sacar a naruto antes de que le arranque el pelo a la rubia y de paso conocer a los miembros.

 **Listo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la llegada a Akatsuki. Como notaron nagato aquí no está enfermo y óbito no tomo venganza y no usa el nombre de tobi, pero igual le daré la actitud de fastidiar a deidara, no es naruto sin eso.**

 **Y lo de padre se me ocurrió por "one piece" en los piratas de barba blanca, esto es en honor a ellos {levantando el pecho con orgullo}**

 **Pero bueno, también decidí hacer este cap. Del punto de vista en la mayoría de itachi, pues naruto aun esta pequeño para hablar de temas como los jinchurikis y jutsus oculares y cosas así, aunque tenga actitud de mayor (algo) quise hacerlo así.**

 **Bueno es que todo…**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores.**


	10. 10: Conociendo a los akatsukis

**Hola lamento haber tardado en publicar un cap. De esta historia, pero la verdad he tenido algo de tiempo libre que no durara mucho pero da igual, lo importante es que el cap. Esta aquí.**

 **10: Conociendo a los akatsukis**

Han pasado ya 2 meses desde que naruto y itachi llegaron a akatsukis para convertirse en miembros o la protección que se necesitaba de estos. Habían pasado muchas cosas con respecto a las relaciones entre ellos con los nuevos miembros, pero ninguna fue negativa u ofensiva para la incomodidad de los miembros.

Itachi no era muy sociable en konoha, pero no impidió hacer una buena relación con los akatsukis, en especial con óbito y kisame ya que ellos tenían un buen sentido del humor cuando se trataba de molestar a los miembros de Akatsuki, mas óbito claro, aunque especialmente a deidara, pero nada grave. Al ser uno de los únicos uchihas de Akatsuki itachi y el lograron hacer una buena amistad, pues a itachi le recordaba a su amigo Shisui por su actitud carismática y eso lo llevo a tener una relación de amistad casi como la tenía con Shisui. Aunque tuvo que disculparse a su manera al confundir a deidara con una chica la primera vez que lo vio, aunque para los otros solo causaba risa.

Naruto también había hecho buenas relaciones, la mayor fue con nagato uzumaki, ellos provenían de un mismo clan por lo que los llevo rápidamente a formar una amistad muy íntima ya que por ser del mismo clan ya serian como primos, literalmente, con konan también, ella veía a naruto como un pequeño hermanito que al mismo tiempo le recordaba a un viejo amor ya fallecido, Yahiko. Naruto era muy bromista por lo que a veces ayudaba a óbito a hacer bromas a miembros como el avaro kakuzo robando su dinero y culpando a su compañero hidan, así iniciando una batalla campal entre inmortales. También conoció a una chica llamada fuu, ambos eran jinchurikis que sufrieron un dolor precio en el pasado lo cual también los unió a una buena amistad.

Pero la cosa es que tanto naruto e itachi se llevaron bien con todos los akatsukis, acostumbrándose rápidamente a su nueva familia.

Actualmente todos se encontraban en la sala de Akatsuki, menos madara que se encontraba usualmente en su habitación durmiendo, la mayoría de ellos sentados en los sofás, a excepción de itachi y sasori que estaban en la barra del bar tomando bebidas que eran servidas por konan, pero el único problema era…

Deidara: ¡obito, naruto vengan aquí! {Grito en la sala de akatsukis mientras perseguía a ambos idiotas a su favor, todos los akatsukis reían por la razón de ver a deidara con la cara manchada en crayones, bigote y la oración "soy puto"}

Naruto: ¡alcáncenos si puedes, rubia plana! {Grito mientras corría}

Todos: ¡TUM DOWN FOR WHAT! {Gritaron todos a favor de naruto}

Deidara: ¡aaaahhhh, esperen a que los alcance! {Grito mientras salían por la puerta en busca de un nuevo escondite}

Sasori: ah, ese deidara…

Itachi: no puedo creer que la organización más temida esta mas…bueno, loca sin ofender

Kakuzu: tienes toda la razón {Dijo el avaro mientras se sentaba al lado izquierdo de itachi} mi primer día aquí y hidan ya me volvía loco con sus estupideces

Hidan: ¡que dijiste avaro de mierda! {Grito mientras jugaba cartas con kisame, fuu y nagato en la mesita de café a lo lejos}

Kakuzu: ¿lo ves? {Dijo mientras sacaba un maletín para comenzar a contar dinero} todos aquí me vuelven loco

Sasori: ¿eh, todos?

Kakuzu: bueno al menos solo los sub-normales {Insinuando a óbito, deidara y hidan}

Itachi: aquí todos somos, eh, sub-normales

Konan: hm, aunque unos más que otros {Dijo mientras servía una cerveza Kakuzu}

Sasori: ¡exacto! Deidara siempre dice que el arte es efímero, pero el arte es eterno, de qué sirve un arte si nadie podrá admirarla.

Itachi: a mí me da igual, hmp, de todas formas existen muchos tipos de arte

Konan: no sirve de nada que intentes convencer sus debates con esa oración, créeme, ya lo intente.

Sasori: ¡oye!

0

Óbito: ¡¿derecha o izquierda?! {Grito viendo como el camino se dividía en dos}

Naruto: ¡eh…derecha!

Ambos doblaron hacia la derecha mientras eran seguidos por un furioso deidara

Deidara: ¡vengas aquí malditos!

Óbito: ¡oe, como nos hablas de seguro nos invitas aun picnic! {Grito óbito con sarcasmo solo para aumentar la furia del rubio}

Naruto: eh, creo que no debiste decir eso {Dijo mientras veía como deidara aumentaba su velocidad hacia ellos}

Óbito: ¡solo co…! {Óbito no termino su oración por verse a chocar con una pared, naruto paro en seco viendo con terror lo que veía…}

Naruto: m-mierda…un camino…

Óbito: …salida… {Insinuó terminando la oración por naruto viendo como ya no había camino para huir} oh, no… {Naruto y óbito voltearon como la cabeza como robot solo para ver un deidara con los ojos rojos y un aura oscura se acercaba a ellos}…mierda, naruto, fue un placer conocerte…

Naruto: igualmente… (Kurama…)

Kurama: (muérete…)

Deidara: ¡ja, ja-jajajajajajaa, jajaja ya no podrán huir jajajajajaja! {Reía como sicópata deidara mientras de sus manos preparaba arcilla explosiva} ¡Morirán…!

Óbito y naruto: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

0

BOMM

Kisame: ¿alguien oyó eso? {Pregunto sin dejar de mirar sus cartas}

Nagato: solo es deidara torturando a óbito y mi primo

Konan: vaya cariño… {Dijo konan mientras limpiaba unas tazas de bar mirando con una gotita en la nuca al ver la actitud despreocupada de nagato hacia su nueva familia}

Nagato: nah, no creo que los mate, unos golpes de tortura y listo

Hidan: no se preocupen que jashin estará con ellos

Kisame: ah, el dios falso

Hidan: ¡¿Qué dijiste pez con patas?!

Sasori: no empiecen ahora y mejor sírvanme unas cartas {Dijo sentándose alrededor de la mesita de café mientras kisame le repartía unas cartas}

Itachi: a mí igual {Dijo sentándose al lado de sasori igualmente recibiendo cartas de parte de kisame}

Fuu: genial, ahora somos 6, mientras más mejor {Dijo con una sonrisa mientras revisaba sus cartas}

Nagato: bien, ahora veremos como ustedes cinco pierden contra mí

Itachi: hmp, para informar en casa me llamaban en rey de las cartas

Kisame: pues a mí me llamaban, eh…el reí de las cartas…acuáticas… {Insinuó improvisando la última parte}

Hidan: pues a mí…

Nagato: ¿jugaran o qué? ¬.¬

0

El grande y poderoso madara uchiha se encontraba durmiendo en cama, bueno, ahora no porque una "cierta explosión" lo despertó para su mal humor.

Madara: ah, malditos hijos desobedientes, no dejan dormir al más poderoso y repetido viejito que ha existido en todo el mundo… {Musitaba madara en voz baja mientras maldecía "cariñosamente" a sus hijos}

Su atención se vio atraída cuando vio como del piso de su habitación comenzaba a aparecer una planta mirando fijamente a madara.

Madara: ah, zetsu blanco, negro, ¿tienen información sobre los jinchurikis?

ZetsuB: siiii…aunque no creo que te agrade por completo

ZetsuN: Padre no queremos que le dé un paro cardiaco así que mejor no se lo decimos…

Madara: ¡a la mierda zetsu! ¡Díganmelo, que estoy viejo pero no débil! {Grito haciendo un berrinche de un niño típico de 4 años}

ZetsuB: vale papito, pero no te enojes…

Madara: entonces hablen antes de que pierda la paciencia

ZetsuN: fuimos a las extremidades de las naciones elementales, y muchas otras partes, pero el jinchuriki del Yonbi, Roshi del elemento lava ha desaparecido del mapa, lo más probable es que "ellos" ya lo tengan bajo su control.

Madara: ¡maldita sea! {Grito mientras se un golpe daba un golpe a la pared agrietándola}

ZetsuB: papi cálmese, sé que ahora mismo no estamos en buena situación la verdad, pero mientras tengamos aunque sea un jinchuriki bajo nuestra protección ellos no pueden hacer lo que quiera que estén planeado

Madara: os i que pueden, claro que sin un o dos jinchurikis pueden realizar sus planes, la única diferencia es que con menos jinchurikis lo que sea que planeen tenga mas poder.

ZetsuN: ¿y qué es lo que debemos hacer?

Madara: debemos mantenernos al margen y no dejar que nos desesperemos, de seguro ellos esperan que nos desesperemos y salgamos a buscar a los demás jinchurikis y dejemos a naruto y fuu sin protección y así aprovechar para llevárselos, así que por más la rabia que sintamos debemos mantener la calma.

ZetsuB: tienes razón papito, entonces nos retiramos si no mucha molestia, además de seguro tú quieres seguir durmiendo

Madara: o si, dormir… {Dijo mientras miraba soñador al techo con baba cayendo de su boca, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza} no molestes zetsu, por cierto llama a itachi, él ya tiene que saber a qué nos enfrentamos

ZetsuN: ¿Qué hay de naruto y fuu?

Madara: ellos aun están muy pequeños para enterarse, lo sabrán cuando sean mayores {Dijo seriamente} ahora pueden retirarse

ZetsuNYB: so padre/papito

Zetsu desapareció de la habitación por medio de dejarse llevar por el piso, con la intención de salir a recolectar más información o a coquetear con una planta al azar, quien sabe, pero madara se quedó solo.

Madara: ¿Qué planes tendrán? {Susurro mirando al techo con algo de temor a lo que sea que tendrán que enfrentarse al futuro} ah la mierda, mientras no llega itachi…¡a dormir! {Hablo/grito mientras se lanzaba a la camita y taparse con las suaves sabanas dispuesto a dormir}

 **Listo, eso fue todo por hoy.**

 **Por cierto les gusto la actitud de madara dormilón, yo creo que le quedaba muy kawaii para dejarlo ser el típico y frio vejete.**

 **Bueno entonces esperen a por el próximo cap. De esta historia o las otras.**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores.**


	11. 11: El primer beso de naruto

**Hola lectores.**

 **Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero estuve concentrado un poco en mis otra historias, además con un computador que murió y eso tardó más.**

 **Pedro bueno, espero que este capítulo lo disfruten y comenten, no se porque pero me encanta leer comentarios.**

 **Bueno vamos con la hiStoria.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **11: El primer beso de naruto**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que a Itachi se Le informó sobre todo sobre el enemigo de actual akatsuki, todos los akatsuki estaban informados de ello a excepción de Naruto y fuu los cuales aún eran niños como para saberlo. Lo único que tenían actualmente era que los sincronía roshi y han ya estaban desaparecidos, o más precisamente secuestrados o muertos. Sobre Naruto, el comenzó a ser entrenado por Nagato, Itachi y Obito. Pero con las edad actual que tenía Naruto sólo estaban a base entrenando el control de chakra, el uso de kunai y una buena condición física, todos gracias a las tortur...digo, entrenamientos de los tres.

La relación, fue bastante buena, tanto Naruto como Itachi ya eran considerados como hermanos entre los akatsukis e incluso Itachi ya tenía unas locas...digo, admiradoras en Ame, lo cual lo dejo unas cuantas horas en depresión por el miedo que les tenía.

Pobre Itachi se nota que son su peor miedo, aunque yo estaría feliz con algunas 7=7 creo...

Era una tarde tranquila en las sala de akarsuki, mientra todos los akatsukis se encontraban sentados en losa sofás viendo la televisión mientra algunos jugaban cartas.

Naruto: ¿tienes un 7? {Pregunto al momento de mirar sus cartas en mano}

Deidara: no, vete a pescar {Habló poniendo unas cartas cualquiera en en centro de la mesa de café}

Kisame: asesino {Mirando la televisión junto a Itachi, Nagato y los demás akatsukis}

Deidara: WOW {Grito con una gran sonrisa llamando la atención de todos, al momento de tomar una secuencia de Cartas y ponerlas en fila en la mesita} ¡genial he ganado! {Grito de Felicdad}

Fuu repartió cartas a a naruto el cual le Tocaba turno.

Naruto: creo que no dei {Al momento de poner otra combinación cagando completamente a deidara} ¡chupate esa!

Deidara: mierda...

Akatsukis: TUM ABAJO PARA QUÉ

La puerta se Abrió alertando a todos los akatsukis viendo como madara entran mirando a sus hijos.

Madara: hijos lo he estado pensando y he tomado una decisión.

Hidan: ¿que pasa viejo?

Konan: ¡hidan! {Grito con reproche}

Hidan: perdón...

Kakuzu: ¿que es lo que sucede padre? ¿Son los mapaches que no lo dejan dormir de nuevo?

Madara: malditos mapaches... {Susurro madara para si mismo para luego mirar a sus hijos} no kakuzu no son los mapaches, sólo estuve pensando en algo los últimos dias y hoy me he Decidido.

Nagato: hablé entonces

Madara: últimamente aquí en akatsukis todo se está volviendo aburrido así que hoy decidí que compraremos una...¡mesa de pool!

Akatsukis: Siiiiiiiii ...

Kakuzu: NOOOOO ...

Madara: ¿porque no kakuzu?

Kakuzu: ¡las mesas de pool son muy costosas!

Hidan: ¡avarobde mierda solo se gastará un poco!

Óbito: verdad, yo quiero jugar pool

Itachi: igual yo, en konoha me Llamaban...

Óbito: el rey del pool ¿no? {Indimuo con cierta molestia}

Itachi: nopi, era el dios del pool.

Obito: ...

Madara: bueno, kakuzu ve con naruto e hidan a comprar una nueva televisión...

Kakuzu: pero...

Madara: ...y te doblaarw el sueldo.

Kakuzu: ¡andando! {Grito el avaro tomando a los nombrados de las manos y llevandolos a donde sea que vallan}

Naruto: AAAAAHHHHHH...

Hidan: PUTO AVARO SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEE... {Fue lo único que Pudo evitar mientras Era Arrastrado por el amante Del dinero}

Fuu: ¿estaran bien?

Itachi: no lo creo...

0

Cualquier parte de Ame

Kakuzu arrastraba a sus dos "hermanos" ignorando completamente los gritos de estos, la lluvia y por supuesto las groserías de hidan hacia el, claramente por un doble sueldo podía ignorar incluso all insoportable de hidan.

Kakuzu: ¡ya llegamos! {Afirmó deteniendose frente a una tienda dejando caer a naruto y hidan al suelo mojado}

Naruto: ¡ashh, ahora por ti culpa tendré que bañarme hoy!

Hidan: ¡y lo peor es que para ahorrar agua tendré que bañarme con el {Grito molesto mientras a naruto lo recorría un escalofríos}

Naruto: mierda...

Kakuzu: dejen de lloriquear y entremos, tenemos que llevar una mesa de pool lo más rápido posible {Dijo entrando en la tienda seguido de malla gana por naruto y hidan}

Cuando entraron pudieron apreciar varios tipos de entretenciones, juegos de mesa, pelotas de deportes, consolas de vídeo juegos, etc. Se acercaron hacia el mostrador quedando frente aún viejo de unos 67 años, el cual parecía ser el vendedor, quien al verlos no dudo en atenderlos.

Viejo: hola ¿que se les ofrece akatsukis? {Pregunto con respeto y alegría a los héroes de Ame}

K

akuzu: couch, couch...quisiéramos una mesa de pool {Respondió tranquilamente kakuzu}

Viejo: hm, ese es un problema, ya que hace unos días se acababan de llevar la última...

Hidan: mierda...

Kakuzu: ¡¿que?! ¡No puede hablar en serio, necesito esa mesa De pool y mi amado doble sueldo, vamos dime que tienes una! {Grito kakuzu desesperadamente moviendo rápidamente por los hombros al vendedor el cual ya estaba algo mareado}

Viejo: l-lo lamento, pero si están de verdad. Desesperados tenemos una mesa de pool extra que pueden llevarse...

Kakuzu: ¡¿de verdad?! ¡Gracias viejo, traela!

Viejo: bueno, la verdad aún está algo descompuesta así que tendré que ir a reparar unos últimos detalles, pero si gustan pueden esperar aquí mientras término, no tardaré más de una hora.

Kakuzu: esperamos con gusto, todo por el din...digo la felicidad de akatsuki

Viejo: bien, esperen por ahí

Luego de que el viejo se fuera los tres akatsukis se sentaron en una mesa circular al lado de una chimenea o salamandra que los protegía del frío de Ame.

Kakuzu: bien, ahora a esperar

Hidan: si, espero que valga la pena, ya quiero probar esa mesa de pool

Naruto: igual yo, nunca he jugado en una

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencios viendo una telenovela de una televisión aleatoria de la tienda, viendo como un hombre le daba su primer beso a su mejor amiga de la cual estaba enamorado secretamente.

Hidan: guaw, eso me recordó a mi primer beso...

Naruto: ¿enserio?

Hidan: si, antes de unirmee al jashinismo tenía una amiga, le di un beso y le confesé mis sentimientos

Kakuzu: ¿y que pasó después?

Hidan: me rechazó así que la maate, después de eso descubrí mis pasión por la sangre y me uní al jashinismo.

Naruto: wow, vaya historia, yo aún recuerdo mis primer beso...aunque no quiero hablar de eso.

Kakuzu: ¿porque?

Hidan: anda dimos, ahora mismo estamos en estos putosomentos de confíanza

Naruto: ah, vele todo empezo...

Escena retrospectiva

Campo de entrenamiento de itachi y shisui

Naruto: sasuke ¿que haces ahí?

Fue la pregunta del rubio al pelo negro el cual se encontraba tirado en el piso boca abajo. Sasuke en cuanto oyó la voz de naruto senpaaro rápidamente para luego escupirvalgobde tierra.

Sasuke: thss...ah, no preguntes...

Naruto: acaso fue porque volviste a golpear a sayuri por accidentes

Sasuke: bueno...si, es que no entiende que sii uno juega a los ninjas recibirá un golpe sea fuerte o desprecio, pero no la señorita "delicada" no piensa asi

Shisui: será mejor que sayuri no sepa que dijiste eso {Dijo shisui apareciendo atras junto a itacji, ambos sonriendo}

Shisui! Te extrañe mucho!

Sasuke: AH, por favor no le digas! {Grito sasuke arrodiyandose ante shisui}

Shisui: hm, claro mi fiel súbdito {Hablo con burla}

Itachi: si papa o mamá te vieran...

Sasuke: ¡no les digas!

Itachi: no, claro que no...a menos que...me des dangos.

Sasuke: hm, velw pero será mañana

Naruto: por cierto Itachi ¿cuantos besos has tenido?

Sasuke: ¿porque le pregunta eso a mi hermanó?

Naruto: es que Ayer mientras caminaba por la calle vi a Itachi besando a una chica

Shisui: ah, veraas naruto Itachi es un playboy

Sasuke y naruto: ¿playboy?

Shisui: chico que le gusta este con varias mujeres

Itachi: couch...sólo no andes hablando de eso con mama, me mataría... {Susurro lo último} ustedes también guarden silencio... {Guiñando un ojo sensualmente a las cámaras}

Jóvenes lctoras, permiso para desmayarse, consedido...

Shisui: 7 + 7

Naruto: ¿porque nos miras así?

Shisui: Itachi y yo ya hemos tenido bbesos con otras chicas, aunque claro yo con una novia formal, pero igual, la cosa es que no queremos vírgenes de labios aquí

Itachi: tengo un mal presentimiento...

Sasuke: ¿que quieres de...?

El pelinegro no pudo terminar su oración al ver como shisui agarraba su cabello al igual que el de naruto y rápidamente junto sus labios

Itachi: 0-0

Shisui7 + 7

Rápidamente ambos se separaron mientras escupían al suelo para luego dedicarle una mirada asesina a shisui.

Sasuke: ¿COMO...

Naruto: ...TE ATRAVES?

Al terminar su grito de acusación comenzaron a perseguir a shisui mientras este gritaba:

Shisui: ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!

Itachi: será mejor que sayuri nunca se entere de esto por el bien de shisui...

Fin flashback

Hidan y kakuzu: ¡jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja...!

Naruto: ¡no se rían!

Hidan: jaj...lo s-iento es que...sólo es gracioso...

Kakuzu: si, de verdad es gracioso

Viejo: listo {Llamo la atención el vendedor llegando mientras arrastraba una gran caja hacia donde se encontraban los tres akatsukis}

Kakuzu: ¿ya esta listo?

Viejo: si, ¿queren que encargamos a alguien que la lleve o pueden ustedes?

Kakuzu: podemos nosotros {Dijo kakuzu con confianza y con su gran fuerza levanta la caja por sobre su hombro derecho}

Hidan: aquí tiene {Dijo hidan entregando la paga al viejo en una bolsa}

Viejo: gracias y vuelvas pronto {Alejándose de los akatsukis}

Kakuzu: bien, doble sueldo voy por ti...

0

LLEGAMOS...

Gritaron los tres akatsukis entrando sin mirar a nadie y rápidamente kakuzu Quito la caja y acomodo a mesa de pool en un espacio abierto de la sala, más exactamente frente a la barra de bar

Fuu: que bonita...

Óbito: de lujoooooooo... {Comentó a óbito acariciando el borde dorado de la mesa de pool}

Kisame: creo que ahora ahí más entretención aparte de la televisión y las cartas

Sasori: tiene cuatro tacos, lo que significa...¡pido primero!

Itachi: ¡segundo!

Nagato: ¡tercero!

Óbito: ¡cuarto!

Hidan: ¡cuar...malditos, yo quería jugar!

Kisame: ¡igual yo! T-T

La puerta se abrió entrando por ella madara viendo como cuatro de sus hijos estaban puliendo tacos preparándose para jugar.

Madara: hermosa, hicieron un buen trabajo naruto, hidan, kakuzu.

Kakuzu: ¡¿y mi doble paga?!

Madara: ahm...sobre eso...era sólo una broma para que compres la mesa de pool...

Kakuzu: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...ahh...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

F

uu: ¿cuanto tiempo seguir así?

Hidan: no lo sé, pero ahí que disfrutarlo... {Respondió hidan grabando con una cámara}

 **Listó, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

 **Me demoro mucho ya que lo escribo desde el celular, y sobre el contenido pues me inspiré con la foto que esta arriba (que sólo pueden ver los de wattpad)**

Por cierto, por alguna razón no puedo ver los nuevos comentarios, si alguien sabe poe que que. Me envíe un mensaje privado y comentario común (puedo verlos por Gmail pero da paja y leseo)

 **Bueno ahora...**

 **Se despide itachi211, adiós lectores**


	12. 12: el destino de akatsuki

**Hola...hola... hola...**

 **Me...**

 **Cago...**

 **En...**

 **Dios...**

 **12:** **el destino de akatsuki**

Los minutos se hacían horas, las horas días, los dias semanas y las semanas meses y ese era el tiempo que pasaba en nuestra querida konoha. La familia namikaze no volvió a ser la misma, minato y kushina se arrepentian cada día de el abandono de su hijo perdiendo la amistad de muchos, como ejemplo jiraiya y hiruzen sin contar claro a la familia uchiha. Kasumi ya no hablaba mucho con sus padres, se la pasaba encerrada en una habitación viendo una Foto de naruto e Itachi, las cuales se las había pedido a sayuri, quien no fue muy fácil convencer de darles aquellas fotos, aunque con el tiempo se hicieron muy buenas amigas aunque claro, eso solo fue costo de que kasumi confesara sus sentimientos hacia Itachi comprobando que sus sentimientos de hermandad y amor hacia naruto e itachi eran reales, claro no sin antes una suplica de guardarla en secreto, y como muestra de eso sayuri también confesó su enamoramiento hacia naruto.

Con la familia uchiha no fue muy diferente, fugaku parecía arrepentido por como había tratado a Itachi pero no lo demostraba abiertamente para no "perder su orgullo" lo cual sólo intensificó el rechazo por fugaku, así que este con algo de ayuda de un viejo amigo que tenía hizo todo lo posible por ganarse El perdon de su familia, regalos, poemas, dulces, todo, así sólo consiguiendo el perdón de su esposa mikoto y su hija sayuri quienes notaron el arrepentimiento en los ojos de fugaku. Con sasuke fue diferente, el aún no perdonaba a su padre y así era hasta los días actuales, todo por su mejor amigo y casi hermano naruto namikaze y su hermano e ídolo Itachi uchiha.

Ahora mismo kasumi e sayuri se encontraban sentadas a lado mientras veían a sasuke siendo alabado por todas sus fan-girl, entre ellas las amigas de kasumi sakura e ino.

Kasumi: ahhh... {Suspiro algo triste l pequeña namikaze llamando la atención de la uchiha}

Sayuri: ¿que pasa kasumi?

Kasumi: es sólo que... {Murmuró mientras miraba a sus dos amigas entre las fan-girl} siento que estoy perdiendo a mis dos mejores amigas, se han obsesionado bastante con sasuke que y ni siquiera recuerdan que somos amigas, al meno sakura, ino igual de vez en cuando me invita a una salida de amigas...

Sayuri: hm, si, todas esas chicas no merecen estar aquí y decir "quiero ser una gran ninja" si todos sabemos que las que están allí es sólo para presenciar a sasuke, con Itachi era igual.

A la pelirroja al escuchar ese nombre se le bajo la caveza mientras una nube negra se adornaba sobre su cabeza.

Sayuri: p-perdon...no quise...

Kasumi: no importa {Reincorporándose} de todas formas ¿a que te refieres de con eso de que Igual itachi?

Sayuri: jeje...aún lo recuerdo bien, mi hermano odiaba a las fan-girl y que todos lo creyeran superior, así que siempre mandaba un clon a la Academia y el se iba por ahí a pasear con la excusa de que la "Academia era demasiado aburrida".

Kasumi: ¿de verdad? ¿fue un prodigio sin siquiera estar presente realmente en la academia?

Sayuri: si, papaa siempre dijo que ese era un don característico de Itachi.

Kasumi se sonrojo al imaginarse aún Itachi peleando en una batalla sudando y con el cuerpo completamente sudorado lo cual lo haría ver extremadamente sensual, si, a pesar de su edad de casi 8 años ya era una total pervertida, al menos sólo cuando Itachi se le venía a la mente.

Sayuri: ¿que ahí de naruto?

Kasimi: ¿eh, a que te refieres?

Sayuri: veras, naruto siempre era alegre cuando jugaba conmigo, sasuke, Itachi y shisui, pero nunca supimos mucho sobre cómo era su vida en casa, el la resistencia namikaze al menos {Hablo con algo de melancolía al recordar a naruto}

Kasumi: pues...era muy solitario {Contestó con un suspiro y una sonrisa triste} siempre estaba en su habitación encerrado, cuando era la hora del desayuno bajaba y tomaba una de las sobras I se los preparaba el para luego ir a comer a su habitación, siempre que quería que fuera a mi cumpleaños, nuestro cumpleaños no quería porque no quería dar problemas en mis fiesta, y casi todas las veces que iba a su habitación tenía que ser a escondidas porque o sino podrían incluso echar a naruto de casa porque se "acercaba" a mi, cua do era yo la que se acercaba a el para hacerle algo de compañia {Término de decir con una sonrisa triste}

Sayuri: ...

La uchiha no pudo articular palabra al oír como naruto se la pasaba en casa, claro ella le había preguntado una que otra vez sobre cómo era su vida con unos padres que te tratan como un Peligro para la sociedad, pero siempre el rubio o no hablaba o cambiaba rápidamente de tema, era algo muy sensible para el, algo que muchos o pocos tuvieron el cuenta.

 **Mientras con sasuke**

Sasuke: (¡maldicion Itachi, ¿porque no me llevaste contigo!) {Grito mentalmente por dentro al sufrir el peor miedo de un uchiha, las fan-girl}

 **Amegakure**

Itachi: (siento que alguien piensa en mí...hnp, alguna Maldita fan-girl talvez...estúpidas fan-girl y sus caras sonrojadas) {Dijo mirando con odio a el techo recibiendo extrañas miradas de los akatsukis}

 **Volviendo a konoha**

Jiraiya: jijijii...chicas ahora quitense la toalla {Murmuró bueno a través de una pared de madera seca las aguas termales} vamos no sean vergonzosas... muestrenselo todo al gran jiraiya...

¿?: Jiraiya

Eso causó que el pervertido se sobresaltara y le tapara la Boca a quien quiera que estaba detrás de el.

" _¡ahhhh, un pervertido, corran!"_

Jiraiya: ¡noooooo!

¿?: Ahh... jiraiya algún día cambiarás siquiera...

Jiraiya: pues...no lo creo tsunade {Dijo mirando seriamente a la rubia, desde la desertación de naruto el sabio de los sapos había perdido su amistad con la rubia Mas bien la había roto} ¿que haces aquí, es muy raro que no me golpees cuando me ves espiando a las chicas, eso solo prueba que estas aquí por algo mas, ¿no?

Tsunade: tan tonto pero a la vez sabio, eres raro jiraiya.

Jiraiya: pues...no se dímelo tú, señorita mejor madrina {Dijo con burla}

Y claro, tsunade era la madrinas de naruto, cuando se enteró de su vida con un uchiha pensó que había sido secuestrado o obligado por el uchiha para tener el poder del zorro, aunque al ver llorar y lamentarse a minato y kushina y más cuando le dijeron sobre que fue por voluntad propia, cambio severamente Su punto de vista hacia naruto.

Tsunade:. Tu sabes que...

Jiraiya: ¿que? ¿que naruto era un Peligro por haber liberado un poco del chakra del con tan solo un año? ¡no jodas tsunade! Tu sabes que nunca he sido una persona que le desea mal a la gente, pero ustedes debieron sabes que los bebés son muy sensibles y sus sentimientos tos ya sea de felicidad o rabia son el doble de fuertes cuando son bebes, ¿porque sería igual ahora que naruto está grande? Porque el aprendió a controlar sus sentimientos ¡solo, sin ayuda ni apoyo de nadie e igual lo logró! Ese tal vez fue el peor error que ustedes cometieron, sólo espero que donde se encuentre naruto (aunque yo ya lo sé por medio de los uchiha) sea más feliz, de lo que habría sido aquí alguna vez, adiós tsunade.

Con eso terminado el sabio de los sapos de Alejo dejando a una triste tsunade, tal vez hasta el más tonto aveces podia ser el más sabio, y en eso ya quedó demostrado.

Jiraiya: (naruto, espero que puedas cumplir todos tus ideales, y cumplas tu destino y el de ese uchiha)

Fue el pensaminto de jiraiya recordando la profesora, la profecía que desnibaba a dos chicos y su familia a un gran futuro:

 _La soledad que abundaba en todos ellos_

 _Los llevará a su destino_

 _Su familia y el equipo completó_

 _Cada uno con un destinó y un papel en la historia_

 _El chico odiado por un falso Peligro_

 _El prodigio con la voluntad de fuego_

 _El nacido con la visión del sabio de los seis caminos_

 _El ángel de origami_

 _El marionetista del color rojo_

 _El religioso jashinista e inmortal_

 _El jinchuriki sin cola_

 _Otros pero no menos importantes_

 _Junto a sus compañeros, amigos, hermanos, su familia_

 _Estarán destinado a un futuro de grandeza_

 _Ellos son..._

 _...los akatsukis_

 **Listó, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Po cierto ya leyeron el aviso que puse de wattpad en el dios de la destrucción y fanfiction en más que hermanos, si lo leyeron bien, es sobre El de WhatsApp, no voy a darlo aquui por que me duelen los dedos y ya quiero publicar el cap de una vez. Así que...**

 **Adiós lectores, se despide Itachi211.**

P

Pd: **dragonx0x** demostraré que mis llamas de la juventud son más ardienntes que el amaterasu.


	13. 13: ¿de hombre a mujer?

**Hola, escribiendo aquí nuevamente desde mi computadora, ahora me siento más cómodo la verdad, escribir más espaciosamente sin confundir las letras, definitivamente así me gusta más.**

 **Bueno ya no quitare más tiempo pues esta no es tan importante ya, de seguro el titulo dejo algo de curiosidad y pues este capítulo será algo rarito, pero espero que les guste y lo acepten ya que esto estuvo discutido con algunos de mis seguidores y bueno, mayoría ganas, espero que les guste y disfruten.**

 **Aviso: la última parte habrá lemon, será mi primer lemon así que espero que no se quejen, los que tengan aun inocencia será mejor que se lo saltes, aunque yo sé que su lado oscuro no los dejara pasar así como así y lo leerán igual.**

 **13: ¿De hombre a mujer?**

Y así es como nuestro queridísimo rubio se encontraba frente a madara, mientras todos los demás akatsukis miraban curiosos la escena, al menos itachi, kisame, konan y nagato que se encontraban con madara, pero todos los demás tenían una mirada nerviosa y miedo ¿Por qué será? Bueno eso es lo que quería saber nuestro querido y viejo madara, pero extrañamente el uchiha de un solo ojo no se encontraba presente.

Sasori: estamos jodidos… {Susurro a kakuzu quien asintió sudando}

Nagato: ¿Qué? {Pregunto el poseedor del rinnegan que alcanzo a escuchar el susurro del marionetista, el cual solo pudo contestar nerviosamente un…}

Sasori: ¡nada! Es solo…que naruto les diga.

Naruto: ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?! {Se quejó el pequeño rubio}

Hidan: porque tu perdiste el ca-chi-pun, así que dile

Madara: ¿y bien naruto, que es lo que deben decirme? {Pregunto curioso y a la vez con una voz amenazadora que le puso los pies de punta a naruto}

Naruto: eh…pues…yo…

Madara: ¿~espero~?

Naruto: ¡hidanydeidaracausaronunaexplocionyconvirtieronaobitoenmujer!

Madara: ¿Qué?

Itachi: naruto habla más lento y así podremos escucharte

Kisame: si, que así ni carajos te entendemos renacuajo

Konan: mi instinto femenino me dice que no será nada bueno {Susurro a nagato}

Nagato: pues espero que tu instinto esté equivocado {Le devolvió el susurro el pelirrojo}

Madara: hmm…

Naruto: pues…

Konan: lento naruto {Ayudo la peli azul}

Naruto: bueno…

¿?: ¡Deidara, hidan espero que estén listos para morir! {Sonó una voz femenina abriendo la muerta dejando entrar a una pelinegra sin…mierda}

Hidan y deidara: ¡por favor perdónanos la vida!

Madara: ¡un momento! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Sin embargo aquella mujer no hizo caso a los gritos de madara porque solo se encontraba persiguiendo con un gran instinto asesino a nuestro querido jashinista y artista de la explosión. Así que solo opto por mover la mirada a los demás akatsukis, que curiosamente empujaron a naruto por frente todos ellos.

Madara: ¿y bien?

Naruto: pues…todo sucedió así…

 **Flashback**

En nuestra querida sala de akatsukis se encontraban la mayoría de estos, a excepción del equipo de nagato e nuestro sexy itachi los cuales se encontraban con madara y zetsu que se encontraba por ahí, y naruto y fuu los cuales estaban jugando por ahí. Nuestro gran jashinista extrañamente se encontraba sentado apartado de todos con unos extraños collares y libros alrededor del, sin contar las velas y claro su típico circulo ceremonial aunque esta vez en vez de sangre, era de tiza. El marionetista curioso se acercó al junto a los otros akatsukis.

Sasori: ¿Qué haces hidan?

Deidara: rezos, supongo

Kakuzu: ¿Para ese estúpido dios falso? Bah…

Hidan: ¡no es falso avaro de mierda! Solo hago un nuevo rezo o probando un nuevo proceso para mis rituales, supongo que a jashin le gustaría algo nuevo y estoy probando algo de estos libros sobre el jashinismo.

Kakuzu: aburrido…

Hidan: ateo de mierda ¬¬

Kisame: pss… ¿porque no paras ya con eso? Ni que fuera a funcionar además has rallado el brilloso piso.

Kakuzu: ¡hidan! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta el piso?!

Hidan: ¡lo limpiare y listo avaro pendejo!

Sasori: bueno hagan lo que quieran, yo solo quiero que llegue konan para tomar un refresco

Kisame: ¿y porque no te lo sirves tú mismo? Ahí está la barra {Insinuó kisame señalando la barra de bar que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos}

Sasori: no, para eso está konan, ¿ahora alguien quiere jugar pool?

Deidara: paso

Kisame: yo si quiero, pásame un taco

Sasori le lanzo un taco e inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a jugar observados por deidara y kakuzu, el cual este último aposto por Sasori. Deidara al viéndose perder ante kakuzu y todo su dinero.

Kakuzu: bien, Sasori no pierdas esta… {Sasori con su máxima concentración pego un golpazo a la bola de billar obteniendo…}…¡victoria, deidara paga!

Deidara: ¡ahhhhh! {Creo una figura de arcilla explosiva e en un apto de torpeza la lanzo hacia atrás cayendo entre una pócima que se encontraba frente al}

…

…

…

Hidan: ¡malditos! {El albino rápidamente pateo hacia la puerta}

Para su mala suerte, la puerta se abrió de ahí entrando nuestro querido pelinegro óbito uchiha el cual recibió en toda la cara aquella poción con la arcilla explosiva dejando todo en humo. Los akatsukis miraban anonados como el humo se esparcía mirando a el uchiha…o la uchiha.

Akatsukis: ¡¿pero qué carajos?!

La puerta se abrió y todos menos óbito dirigieron su mirada allí viendo como entraba naruto junto a fuu.

Fuu: hola chi… ¡¿pero qué demonios?!

Naruto: por jashin… ¿y ahora que fue lo que sucedió?

Deidara: O-O

Hidan: O-O

Kisame: O-O

Kakuzu: O-O

Sasori: O-o

Fuu: ¿chicos?

Sasori: ¿O-Ob-Óbito…?

Deidara: ¡O-Óbito se convirtió en mujer!

Naruto y fuu: ¡¿Qué?!

Obito: us-te-des… {Sonó una amenazante pero a la vez hermosa voz femenina}

Kisame: ¡fueron ellos! {Grito el tiburón señalando al artista rubio y el jashinista}

Deidara: O-o

Hidan: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si fue la rubia la que hizo explotar mi pócima de jashin, es su culpa! {Trato de defenderse el inmortal}

Obito: ¡voy a matarlos!

Al momento de pegar ese grito la ahora peli negra comenzó una persecución contra los dos pobre infelices, los cuales por instinto salieron de la habitación para tratar de buscar a su padre y ponerlos a salvo.

Naruto: …

Fuu: …

Kisame: ok, eso fue raro

Sasori: muy raro

Kakuzu: demasiado raro

Unos gritos resonaron por fuera de la sala, por ella entrando rápidamente los dos perseguidos anteriormente.

Hidan: joder…óbito…o obita, como sea corre como el mismísimos diablo… {Hablo jadeando de cansancio}

Deidara: n-no quiero…morir… {Hablo en el mismo estado el rubio artista}

Sasori: ¿dónde está nuestro óbito mujer?

Hidan: logramos reemplazarnos por unos clones, pero no dudo que venga en cuanto los asesine…

Kakuzu: pobres…

Sasori: yo sentiría más penas por los reales

Kisame: mis condolencia…

Hidan e deidara: T-T

Fuu: según lo que entendí, solo espero que nuestro padre no llegue hasta que todo esto esté solu…

La puerta de la sala se abrió entrando de ahí nuestro querido papa akatsuki acompañado por sus tres hijos faltantes, a excepción de nuestra reciente mujercita sensual.

Naruto: muy tarde…

Kisame: ¿Quién se lo dice?

Sasori: ca-chi-pun

Akatsukis: ¡ca-chi-pun!

Konan: ¿eh…?

Madara: ¿y estos qué?

Itachi y nagato: Ni idea…

 **Fin flashback**

Madara: así-que-eso-fue-lo-que-paso…

Akatsukis (menos itachi, nagato y konan): s-si…

Óbito: ¡merecen la muerte!

Madara: mejor aún…

Nagato: oh, oh…

Itachi: ¿Qué pasa?

Konan: lo que nunca desearas hacer…

0

Hidan: ¡qué asco!

Madara: ¡más respeto!

Deidara: quiero morir…

Sasori: casi siento pena por ellos…

Kakuzu: …casi…

Itachi: …

Naruto: qué bueno que yo no estaba presente…

¿Se preguntaran cual es la razón del disgusto de hidan y deidara? ¿Y porque sus hermanos hablaban por así decirlo con tanta pena? Pues la razón es porque nuestros pobres albino y rubio se encontraban lavando y masajeando los asquer…digo viejos pies de madara, los cuales apestaban, según sus hijos, más que excremento de puerco en apareamiento.

Itachi: …

Kisame: no dirás nada itachi

Itachi: no tengo palabras para eso

Óbito: si la hay

Todos miraron a la reciente femenina que tenía una mirada satisfecha.

Óbito: eso es justicia pura {Dijo mientras que a los demás akatsukis solo les resbalo una gota por la nuca}

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a konan la cual traía una pequeña libreta en sus manos.

Konan: listo obi ya te he examinado

Óbito: ni me llames obi

Konan: perdón, pero va más con tu apariencia

Óbito: hmp

Madara: entonces…hmm… ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados, hmm…? {Pregunto madara mientras gemía de placer ante los masajes de sus disgustados hijos}

Deidara: necesito otro empleo…

Hidan: estoy de acuerdo…

Konan: glup… {Trago saliva la fanática del origami, pues las noticias no eran para nada buenas}…bueno obi, la cosa es que…bueno sea lo que sea que hidan haya echado en esa porquería…

Hidan: experimento jashinista

Konan: eso, tuvo una fuerte reacción con la arcilla explosiva de deidara la cual creo algo como…hm…un cambio de sexo.

Óbito: eso ya lo note, solo quiero saber cómo arreglarlo {Hablo frustrada}

Konan: hm…ese es justo el problema…

Nagato: esto no me gusta para nada

Óbito: glup…habla ya… {Dijo la uchiha tranquila, o eso aparentaba, por dentro se carcomía del nerviosismo}

Konan: no me interrumpan, preguntas después {Todos asintieron} bien, esta…reacción, ha causado no solo cambios externos en el cuerpo de óbito, si no también cambios internos, a lo que me refiero es que óbito, obi o como sea, es…eh…100% mujer.

Todos: …

Konan: Básicamente {Continuo la peli azul} dentro de ti se han generado órganos femeninos, como por ejemplo los ovarios, podrás tener incluso hijos {Todos en la habitación abrieron los ojos a tal punto de no poder abrirlos más, pero se mantuvieron en silencio como habían prometido} no solo tus órganos y físico ha cambiado, si no también tu estado nervioso, el cerebro y tus neuronas, lo que significa que tu punto de vista ha pasado de hombre a mujer…

Itachi: espera, no trataras de decir…

Konan: exacto, es que ahora óbito tendrá gustos por los hombres

Todos: …

Óbito: ¿podre…?

Konan: lo siento, pero te quedaras así para siempre

…

…

…

Todo los akatsukis se quedaron el silencio, sin previo aviso la uchiha comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta atrayendo la mirada de los demás akatsukis.

Nagato: ¿Dónde vas?

Óbito: quiero estar solo

Hidan: "sola"…auch… {Se quejó el albino al recibir un golpe de la amante del origami}

Madara: ahh…no tardes hijo…hija…

Óbito: no tardare {Hablo con una voz apagada para luego salir de la sala, dejando solos y callados a todos los akatsukis}

0

 **Salto de tiempo**

 **Algún lugar de las naciones elementales**

Óbito: ¡quiero más! {Grito la uchiha con aires de borracha}

Cantinero: pero señorita ya ha bebido demasiado…

Óbito: ¡cállate, tu no me entiendes, nadie me entiende, así que largo de aquí y déjame solo, digo sola!

Óbito, o ya mujer había salido de amegakure a desahogar sus penas por cualquier parte de las naciones elementales, más exactamente en un bar cerca de la nación del hierro, claro antes de entrar hizo una transformación no cambiando su apariencia, si no quitando esas marcas en el lado derecho de su rostro y agregando un ojo de su mismo color, porque sabía que uno que otro ninja en misión podría estar allí, y aun con aspecto de mujer podrían reconocerlo con sus marcas en la cara y claro, su ojo faltante, su capa de akatsuki y su ropa uchiha para que no sospecharan nada. Había estado todo el tiempo bebiendo sin tomar atención a su alrededor que no noto como una mirada estaba posada en ella, claro sin contar la de la mayoría de los clientes varones, pero una especial, cierto peli plata no había despegado la mirada de ella en ningún momento.

 **Narra kakashi**

Yo junto a otro grupo de jounin fuimos asignados a una misión en el país del hierro para entregar un paquete de suma importancia al señor feudal. ¿Yo? Pues yo ahora debería estar yendo hacia el punto de encuentro para entregar el paquete, pero de pasada pase por un trago antes de la reunión con el señor feudal. Cuando estaba a punto de irme veo como una chica, muy bonita, entra al bar con una mirada algo apagada, me parecía familiar, se parecía algo a óbito, pero no, óbito murió hace mucho tiempo por salvarme la vida, de seguro solo es una coincidencia. Cuando debería estar yendo al punto de encuentro, me quedo allí, sentado sin despegar la mirada de aquella chica, por alguna razón, no quería despegar mi mirada, era linda, más que eso, era hermosa. De un momento a otro a medida que se fue emborrachando noto como discute con el cantinero del bar, y claro ella gana, ¿Por qué carajos las mujeres siempre ganan peleas verbales? Bueno esos eran misterios de la vida.

Ya llevaba 2 horas retrasado, creo que ya debería ir al punto de encuentro, debería, pero no creo que les haga mal esperar otra hora ¿no? De todas formas a todos les gusta ser paciente, al menos eso pienso yo.

Me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado para mirar bien su rostro entre su largo cabello que cae en puntillas por su frente dándole un aspecto sensual. Ella me mira y noto como hace un gesto de sorpresa, pero no le tomo atención y miro su rostro, su sonrojado rostro a causa del alcohol y esos hipos que le llegaban cada segundo por la borrachera, simplemente hermosa.

Óbito: ¿q-que…se te of…hip…ofrece kakashi…?

Kakashi: {Abro mis ojos algo sorprendido, si ojos, aún tengo el otro, que no se vea no significa que no tenga movimiento} ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Óbito: ¿ehhhhh? Simple in…hip…intuición fe…hip…femenina… {Me comento con algo de nerviosismo}

Kakashi: ah, ya veo, por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?… ¿y dime porque estás aquí y…en ese estado? {Pregunte algo curioso inspeccionado su cuerpo, no me crean pervertido solo quiero ver como es…bueno si soy un pervertido lo admito}

Óbito: … ¿mi nombre? Es obi…digo…thabita, si ese… y respecto a lo otro, eso no…hip…te incumbe…hip…

Kakashi: oh, vele… {Tal vez sea un pervertido, un poco, creo, pero jamás obligaría a una dama a hablar si ella no quería}

Thabita: ten…hip… {Dijo tendiéndome un vaso de alcohol}

Kakashi: pero…

Thabita: ¿es que acaso rechazaras la oferta de un viejo amigo?…digo señorita…hip…

Kakashi: eh no…pero solo uno…

Thabita: si, si, solo será un…

0

 **Narrador normal**

Kakashi: …y así fue como…hip…me volví jounin ha tan corta…hip…edad…

Thabita: si, si yo ya lo sabi…hip…ya lo sabía, digo que impre…hip…impresionante…

Kakashi: si…mi padre…hip…hubiera estado orgulloso de…hip…de mi…

Thabita: al diablo con las charlas…hip…quiero que hagamos algo más…hip…malo…

Kakashi: ¿malo…hip…?

Thabita: ándale hombre…hip…sé que también lo…hip…quieres…

Kakashi: será todo un placer complacerla…hip…señorita…

Y sin previo aviso la uchiha bajo la máscara de kakashi para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios…

0

Y mucho menos se imaginaron que ambos se encontrarían justo ahí, en una habitación a oscuras de un hotel, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana mientras ambos se deshacían lentamente de su ropa, ya con toda la excitación que sentían se les paso el hipo por arte de magia y ahora solo comenzaron a por su noche de placer. Y ya en tan solo unos minutos de probar y extender la excitación ambos se encontraban desnudos por encima de la cama, thabita por debajo de kakashi mientras este le mordisqueaba la oreja y le daba besos y leves mordiscos en el cuello haciendo que la uchiha gimiera de placer excitando el doble al peli plata.

La uchiha cansada de ser domada, por su orgullo jamás se dejaría domar así como así, si alguien dominaría esta noche, seria ella y no el estúpido que la molestaba en el pasado, así que sería ella quien haría gemir al hombre al cual estaba a punto de entregarse.

De un rápido e ágil movimiento kakashi quedo por debajo de thabita mientras ella sonreí con lujuria mirando a kakashi triunfante, poco a poco bajo sorprendiendo a kakashi para tomar aquel miembro y darle un suave masaje de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente siendo una tortura para kakashi quien no podía parar de gemir más al contacto lento de la uchiha.

Kakashi: a-ah…m-más ra-rapido… {Suplico}

Thabita: hm, hm, hn…rogame {Insinuó con una sonrisa arrogante}

Kakashi: a-ah… por favor…m-más rápido…¡más rápido!

Satisfecha, la uchiha comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de la masturbación, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, cada vez más y más rápido que kakashi a penas y podía mantener la respiración.

Kakashi: m-me…me corro… {Gimió kakashi}

Al escuchar esas palabras thabita tomo acción metiendo la intimidad de kakashi en lo profundo de su boca moviéndola en una sincronía de abajo y arriba, y de paso usar su lengua para dar el doble de placer al peli plateado. Al sentir ese espeso y caliente liquido llenar su boca, al verse obligada trago toda esa sustancia relamiendo sus labios disfrutando de esa "dulzura" que había quedado en su boca.

Thabita: creo que los hombres no son los únicos que pueden dar placer jeje…

Kakashi: ¿a no?

Kakashi con falsa tristeza y decepción pero automáticamente convirtiéndola en malicia y lujuria para luego tomar con fuerza la cintura de thabita y acorralarla debajo de él.

Kakashi: creo que tendré que darte un severo…castigo…

Thabita: castígueme sensei… {Dijo siendo poseída completamente por la lujuria}

Kakashi: será un placer

Al momento de besarla apasionadamente tomando con ambas manos ambos pechos y comenzar a realizar círculos haciendo gemir fuertemente a thabita dentro de la boca de kakashi. Ya pasados los minutos en la misma posición y acto kakashi bajo su boca de la de la uchiha a sus pezones y comenzar a chupar y mordisquear el pecho derecho mientras su mano jugaba con el izquierdo.

Thabita: ¡a-ah…m-más rápido…!

Kakashi obedeciendo comenzó a hacerlo con el doble de intensidad para luego notar la completa excitación de la uchiha, y por eso soltó el pecho izquierdo para bajar su mano a su intimidad e insertar un dedo bruscamente sacándole un gritillo de dolor a thabita.

Thabita: ¡a-ah…t-ten cuidado…idiota…ah…!

Kakashi: perdón… {Murmuro pero sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento}

Comenzó a mover de adentro para afuera el dedo sacándoles fuertes gemidos a su acompañante para luego realizar pequeños círculos dentro de ella. Al notar como los gemidos de placer se hacían más extensos kakashi inserto otro dedo para volver escuchar otro de esos gritos de thabita que tanto le excitaban.

Kakashi: espero que estés lista, porque tendrás tu primera…corrida {Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa calentando más a la uchiha}

Thabita: hmm…h-hazlo…rápido, ahhh…

Kakashi comenzó a mover ambos dedos dentro de la uchiha de manera lenta para acostumbrarla a la doble capacidad, pero cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos el peli plata cansado movió más rápido sus dedos aumentando drásticamente la intensidad yendo cada vez más profundo.

Thabita: ¡a-ah…k-kakashi…m-me corro…! {Grito thabita en éxtasis}

Kakashi rápidamente saco sus dedos y bajo a su intimidad para saborear tal delicioso líquido que salía de los labios vaginales de la uchiha teniendo justo ahora, su primer orgasmo y justo en la boca de su peor amigo/rival de la infancia, a quien juraba que odiaba más que a los propios agresores que la molestaban en la academia.

El peli plata lentamente subió de nuevo para encontrarse con el sonrojado y excitado rostro de thabita, y sin previo aviso la volvió a besar, pero esta vez algo más lento y cariñoso, el cual thabita correspondió sin dudar. Se separó lentamente de ella ya sintiendo como su miembro se encontraba tocando la entrada de thabita, no hicieron falta palabras para dar a entender que kakashi debía hacerlo, y así lo hizo, entro de una vez sacándole un grito de dolor a la uchiha la cual sabía que esa noche no iba a dormir mucho…

0

 **Mañana siguiente**

Thabita: hm, hm…que sueño… {Comento entre sueños}

Cansada y sudada nuestra sensual thabita la cual llevaba su primer día ya como mujer despertaba en soñolienta aunque se sentía algo extraña, sentía su…ejem…su entrepierna algo…adolorida.

Rápidamente sus recuerdos del día de ayer le abundan la memoria, el accidente con deidara y hidan, su "castigo", su ida al bar, su encuentro con kakashi, su…¡¿su encuentro con kakashi?!

Sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban de atrás por la cintura, rápidamente se levantó bruscamente para ver la situación aun cayéndose de la cama, su cara se tornó azul mientras sus ojos se dilataban solo para ver como su amigo/rival despertaba lentamente para luego mirarla a ella con una cara igual de sorprendida.

Kakashi: ¿p-pero qué demonios…?

Thabita: ¡aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kakashi: ¿p-pero que…?

Antes de darse cuenta la uchiha tomo su ropa y salió de la habitación con una velocidad que envidiaría el cuarto hokage.

Kakashi: ¿pero qué…? {El peli plata ya había decidido algo de lo que había pasado con tal sensual mujer, pero algo le llamo la atención, removió la sabana mirando cómo se encontraban variadas manchas de… ¿sangre?}…espera un momento…yo en este momento tendría que estar en mi misión, llegare tarde… ¿a quién engaño? Eso era ayer, creo que rompí mi record…

El peli plateado se quedó mirando por la puerta a aquella chica que había salido y con la cual tal parece por la noche tuvo su primera vez, lástima que no lo recuerde, hubiera sido un bonito recuerdo. Inconscientemente un sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas.

 **Listo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Este fue mi primer lemon y no estoy seguro si me quedo bien así como para que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco, comenten si les gusto y si con este no tuvieron un derrame nasal o un desmayo, prepárense porque en el futuro habrá uno con nuestros sensuales naruto e itachi, jaja, que perversión.**

 **Bueno dejen su comentario y voto que saben que me ayuda mucho, carpantan esta historia y esas cosas, pero especialmente comenten, eso es lo que más me excita 7,7.**

 **Atte: itachi211**


	14. 14: ¿embarazada?

**Obito: ¡hola lectores que leen esta estúpida y miserable historia!**

 **Itachi: hola igualmente**

 **Kisame: ¡hola a todos!**

 **Obito: ¿se preguntaran porque nosotros estamos aquí en vez de hijo de su madre de itachi211 verdad? Pues es fácil el ahora mismo está amordazado en el closet… ¿espera, que acabo de decir?**

 **Kisame: ¡lo que no deberías idiota!**

 **Obito: perdón…lo que trataba de decir es que…bueno…ejem…**

 **Itachi: está enfermo…**

 **Obito: ¡eso mismo!**

 **Kisame: ¡si eso, definitivamente no está amordazado en el closet!**

 **{De repente se escuchan unos sonidos ahogados de un closet atrás de itachi}**

 **Itachi: ¿eh…? Eso es…una comadreja, si he adoptado una porque…me gustan…**

 **Obito: ¿enserio?**

 **Itachi: solo mis verdaderos fans sabrán porque he adoptado un itachi2…digo una comadreja y la he encerrado en el closet ¬.¬**

 **Kisame: si…eh…¡bueno comencemos con esta fabulosa historia!**

 **Obito: ¡maldita historia!**

 **Kisame: ¡¿Por qué tanto odio?!**

 **Obito: ¡¿es que a ti te gustaría ser mujer?!**

 **Kisame: tuche…**

 **14: ¿embarazada?**

 **Narra thabita**

Era de noche, me había quedado en una pequeña laguna mirando mi reflejo durante horas hasta que anocheció, no le había tomado mucha importancia sin contar que no quería volver a ame, pero sabía que si no volvía por mí solo…sola, creo que debería acostumbrarme a hablar así ya por más extraño que suene. La cosa era que si no regresaba hasta mañana por la mañana ellos mismo saldrían a buscarme ellos mismos si era necesario, y con ayuda de zetsu claramente tardarían menos en encontrarme sin contar los mangekyus sharingan y rinnegan que tenían en su poder con lo que tardarían aunque sea unos segundos menos en encontrarme. Así que tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que volver y explicar todo lo que había pasado, conociendo a mi padre él le pediría a itachi que se adentre en mis recuerdos y revise que había pasado el tiempo en que estuve fuera de la aldea, así que era preferible, pero antes debería contarle a konan, ella es una chica y creo que me comprenderá antes que a todos.

Así que me levante y tome caminata hacia amegakure más exactamente la torre de akatsuki.

 **Narra konan**

Konan: ¡no hidan, no poncharas con obi! {Dijo para luego darle un certero golpe al nombrado sacándolo a volar y estrellarse contra la televisión haciéndola pedazos dejando shokeados a todos los akatsukis}

Akatsukis: P-P

Konan: ¡no vemos después idiotas! {Grite furiosa saliendo de la sala sin siquiera recibir respuesta de mi padre, naruto o los demás miembros de akatsukis}

Akatsukis: P-P

0

Maldito pervertido degenerado, como se atreve a hablar así de obi, bueno aunque nunca me ha extrañado pues cuando se unió a akatsuki también intento ligarme, ¡pero igual! Tobi se encuentra ahora en un estado sensible como para que hablen así como así de ella.

Entro a mi habitación y me saco mi capa de akatsuki para guardarla en un ropero y luego tirarme en mi cama para seguir pensando sobre como el idiota de hidan decía que quería poncharse a tobi, y lo peor ¡que los otros se rieron, lo tomaron como un chiste! Hm, malditos ¡inclusive nagato! Ah, yahiko, ojala estuvieras aquí, me haces tanta falta mi amor. Será mejor de dejar de pensar en él y dormir por si mañana me asignan una misión, así que cierro mis ojos para tratar de dormir hasta que siento como si un torbellino pasara por mi habitación. Me levanto rápidamente solo para ver a…obi, estaba llorando y sin avisarme se me lanza encima para sacar un enorme llanto, creo que sus hormonas femeninas se están desarrollando más rápido de lo que creí. Suavemente la siento en mi cama mientras la abrazo dejando que se apoye en mis pechos para desahogarse y sentirse más cómoda.

Konan: ¿Qué pasa obi, donde estuviste? {Le pregunte preocupada}

Thabita: y-yo…

Konan: shh…tranquila obi, dime despacio {Le dije al oído, ella suspiro y comenzó a respirar algo más regular para comenzar a hablar}

Thabita: b-bueno…estaba tan deprimí-da…que sin darme cuenta termine un bar de una pequeña aldea de las naciones elementales, y ahí después de pasarme de unas buenas copas me encontré con…glup…kakashi…

Konan: ¡¿Qué?!

Thabita: ¡no te exaltes! {Me grito suavemente tomándome de los hombros para evitar que saltara de la cama, me sorprende porque, bueno aquí todos los akatsukis conocían el pasado de cada uno de los nuestros} bueno, la cosa es que después de eso ambos hablamos, o eso creo yo pues apenas puedo recordar algo de anoche…

Konan: ¡espera! ¿Eso no quiere decir…? {Pregunte ya deduciendo}

Thabita: bueno…si, al día siguiente kakashi y yo amanecimos…eh…ejem…en una…cama… {Dijo la última parte bajando la mirada, yo solo pude shokearme, pues ¡¿Quién no lo haría?!}

Konan: ¡¿pero cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso?! ¡Dime siquiera si usaste protección! {Pregunte algo esperanzada}

Su silencio fue mi respuesta, claro, ¿cómo iban a usar si? ¡Estaban completamente borrachos y sin el uso del razonamiento! O por dios, o por dios, ¡no, no y mil veces no!. La tome de los hombros agitándola varias veces con desesperación.

Konan: ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así, que harás cuando todos en akatsuki se enteren, que harás cuando él se entere que eras tú, que harás…que harás si quedas embarazada?!

Ella solo bajo la mirada entristecida y apenada, se notaba a leguas y aquel que no lo notara sería más idiota que hidan.

Thabita: p-perdón… {Murmuro cabizbaja}

Creo que me pase un poco, pero no podía evitar enfadarme, pero igual, debo entenderla puesto que ella se encontraba en un estado de depresión, no fue como mi primera vez con yahiko que claramente yo use protección a diferencia de obi.

Konan: obi…

Thabita: thabita…

Konan: ¿eh?

Thabita; ese es mi nombre ahora…

Konan: hm, bonito nombre, pero te seguiré diciendo obi, la costumbre.

Thabita: como desees… {Dijo aun sin mirarme a los ojos}

Konan: eh…obi…

Thabita: ¿Qué pasa?

Konan: perdón…no quise gritarte así, solo me desespere, eso es todo… ¿me perdonas? {Ella volvió la mirada a mis ojos y me sonrió}

Thabita: claro, gracias…además no podría decir que no…ahora que soy…hm…mujer, tú eres la única que me puede comprender junto con fuu, aunque ella aún está muy pequeña como para darle palabra mis problemas…

Konan: no te preocupes, sé que ella te entenderá y como yo con gusto escuchara lo que tengas que decir, porque al menos ahora somos más mujeres en akatsuki {Dije sonriendo feliz, todo porque algún día las mujeres dominen akatsuki}

Thabita: gracias…

Konan: dime, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? Estaba muy preocupada.

Thabita: bueno, perdón por preocuparte, respecto a porqué tarde, bueno necesitaba reflexionar por lo que soy ahora, claramente también mi punto de vista hacia todo ha cambiado por lo que es obvio que por cada minuto que pasa me vuelvo más mujer todavía. Cuando decidí venir a aquí vine a caminata, pero por tantas cosas metidas en la cabeza que cuando iba a medio camino me acorde que tenía kamui, creo que también me estoy entorpeciendo más de lo que ya era antes jeje…

Konan: no digas eso…simplemente muchas cosas han pasado en poco tiempo que ya tu cabeza de seguro estuvo por explotar, pero ahora no te preocupes y acompáñame a decirle a los chicos y nuestro padre.

Thabita: ¡¿q-que?! ¡¿p-pero…?!

Konan: no te preocupes obi, sé que los chicos entenderán la situación, tal vez hidan se queje por no ser el "primero" pero sabes cómo es el y en el fondo no es mala persona.

Thabita: b-bueno…

Konan: ten confianza {Le dije sonriéndole para darle más confianza y tomarla de la mano e ir a la sale de akatsukis}

0

Konan: ¡chicos!

Grite entrando a la sala con obi a mi lado viendo una escena que nos sacó una gotita a ambas.

Akatsukis: P-P

¿Enserio? ¿Siguen así por una maldita televisión? que se puede reemplazar solo por un poco de dinerillo, el problema sería kakuzu ¡pero igual!

Thabita: ¿de qué me perdí?

Konan: nada, es solo que golpee a hidan y el muy idiota aterrizo en la televisión, aunque yo creo que eso sea tanto problema ver… {Me callo al instante la escena que estoy presenciando}

Thabita: P-P

Konan: ay no puede ser… {Murmuro golpeándome la frente en señal de decepción, pero esto no se quedaría así, no señor, no se quedaría así} ¡HABER ESTUPIDOS IDIOTAS DEL DEMONIO, VAN A QUITAR ESAS CARAS AHORA MISMO O YO MISMA ME ENCARGARE DE QUE NUNCA MAS VUELVAN A VER UNA TELEVISION! {Grito sacando una inmensa aura asesina sacándolos a todos del shock}

Akatsukis: ¡no por favor no!

Konan: ¡entonces cálmense que yo misma comprare una mañana! ¡Y será de mi bolsillo…! {Grito al notar como kakuzu iba a reclamar, al menos así nos ahorramos una discusión}

Madara: bueno, bueno hija pero no te enojes…

Konan: hmp…

Madara: y bueno, ¿Cómo estas tu hijo…digo hija? {Pregunto acercándose para mirar más de cerca a obi}

Thabita: bueno…mejor que antes si… {Respondió con una leve sonrisa}…pero…hay algo que tengo que decirles… {Bajando la cabeza}

Konan: anda obi, diles… {Dije dándole una sonrisa de apoyo}

Thabita: bueno, mi nombre ahora es thabita y lo que paso en mi estancia fuera de akatsuki fue…

0

 **Salto de tiempo**

Akatsukis: ¡¿QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?!

Madara: ¡¿Qué mi hija que?!

Sasori: esto es sorprendente… O-O

Naruto: yo no debería saber este tipo de cosas… O-O

Fuu: c-completamente de acuerdo… O-O

Deidara: O-O {Cae desmayado}

Kisame: itachi… 7w7

Itachi: O-O {Igual que deidara se desmaya}

Kakuzu: hm…si hubiéramos grabado hubiéramos ganado mucho dinero…

Nagato: …

Hidan: no puede ser…¡yaoi!

Thabita: ¡claro que no pedazo de mierda! {Golpeando a hidan haciendo que se estrelle nuevamente con la televisión dejando en shock a todos inclusive a ella}

Akatsukis: P-P

Konan: ay no puede ser… {Golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano}

0

 **2 meses después**

Thabita: ¡konannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Konan: ¡¿Qué pasa obi?! {Grite entrando a su habitación en posición de batalla en caso de cualquier intruso, pero solo me la encuentro allí… ¿comiendo patatas?}

Thabita: ¿Qué hay konan? {Comiendo patatas, estaban fritas}

Konan: -.-

Thabita: no te ves nada bien, ¿pasa algo?

Konan: ¡pensé que algo te había pasado! {Replique con reproche}

Thabita: bueno si, ahora que lo recuerdo estoy…¡WWWAAAAAAAAA! {Se puso a llorar justo antes de terminar, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor es que durante su repentino cambio de humor me tiro las patatas ¡en la cara!}

Konan: ¡¿dime que pasa?!

Thabita: es que…es que… {Tartamudeo sollozando y refregándose los ojos}

Konan: ¡¿es que que?! {Grite/pregunte ya con desesperación}

Ella no me respondió, solo tomo algo del velador al lado de su cama, se levantó acercándose a mí y me lo puso en la mano, yo solo me lo quede mirando esperando que no fuera lo que creo que es

Konan: obi… ¿no me digas que eso es?

Thabita: si konan…es un test de embarazo… {Dijo apenada}

Impresionada y esperando lo que no quiero ver, dirijo mi mirada hacia el pequeño indicador en donde se encontraban dos…dos malditas líneas que cambiarían todo en akatsuki.

Konan: obi…

Thabita: si estas enojada lo comp… {No la deje terminar porque al instante la abrase}

Konan: ¡es una buena noticia! {Grite con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por mis ojos pero sin caer} ¡Obi, no es mala noticia con esto solo traes más alegría a akatsuki, ven vamos a contarle a los demás!

Dije tomándola de la mano e con una velocidad que envidiaría el cuarto hokage nos vamos a la sala de akatsuki.

Konan: ¡chicos! {Grite con alegría entrando por la puerta de la sala, y juro que la escuche crujir}

Nagato: ¿konan que pasa?

Konan: no importa, todos tienen que estar presentes, ¿Dónde está padre?

Sasori: él estaba durmien…

Madara: aquí… {Dijo entrando a la sala venido con un pijama que traía un lindo gorrito de punta caída combinando con el viejo madara el cual entraba abrazado de un peluche tallándose los ojos, a la vista de todos, bastante tierno, bueno al menos para mí, de verdad se veía tierno}

Konan: ¡papa!

Madara: ¿y ahora que pasa? Espera…no me digas que…

Itachi: no padre, aún no hemos averiguado como los mapaches se colan a su habitación.

Madara: malditos mapaches… {Murmuro padre con un aura negra rodeándolo} bueno…entonces cual es la noticia {Pregunto curioso}

Konan: vamos obi, diles…

Naruto: vamos, ni que estuvieras embarazada…

Todos: …

Akatsukis: ¡jajajajajajajajajaja!

Deidara: ¡qué buena broma!

Madara: jejeje…

Konan: …

Thabita: …

Todos: …

Fuu: espera… ¿No me digas que de verdad estas…?

Thabita: …s-si… {Dijo apenada pero con una sonrisita en los labios}

Akatsukis: P-P

Konan: jeje {Carcajee al ver las caras de todos}

Akatsukis: ¡¿QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Madara: ¡¿Cómo que embarazada?!

Itachi: ¿no me digas que es de kakashi…?

Hidan: ¡un hombre, mujer, hombre, mujer, ahhhhhhhhh! {Grito para luego dar vueltas y terminar tirado en el piso con los ojos rodando}

Kakuzu: ¡fue demasiado para él, y lo entiendo!

Kisame: ay cosas que esta vida nadie puede entender… {Dijo kisame sentado en el sofá con un libro en la mano u unos lentes que lo hacían ver como un Sherlock Holmes}

Sasori: kisame…

Kisame: ¿Qué?

Deidara: rarito…

Kakuzu: ¡un momento! {Grito el avaro ganando la atención de todos, claro los que no estaban desmayados}…¡deberíamos buscar la forma de encontrar esa receta para así convertir a los maridos en mujeres para aquellas esposas que deseen Yuri!

Akatsukis: …

Kakuzu: ¿Qué? ¿No? Bah, ustedes se lo pierden…

Madara: hija… {Dijo madara con lagrimillas en los ojos}…¡crecen tan rápido! {Grito abrazando a obi mientras esta solo sonreía con ternura}

Thabita: papa…gracias por comprender… {Dijo obi correspondiendo el abrazo de padre, hm, se veían tan tiernos}

Nagato: ¿konan tú ya lo sabias?

Konan: pues claro que lo sabía, después de todo ahora obi…¡es mi mejor amiga y yo la suya!

Itachi: ¡¿Qué?!

Thabita: jeje, gracias konan

Itachi: ¡p-p-p-pe-pero thabita…!

Kisame: creo que alguien esta celoso 7w7

Itachi: ¡n-no son celos! ¡Es solo que tú dijiste que yo era tu mejor amigo! {Grito fingiendo dolor, aunque en parte se notaba que estaba celoso jeje}

Kisame: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Itachi tu dijiste que YO era tu mejor amigo!

Thabita: bueno, jeje…itachi konan es mi mejor amiga femenina, pero de todos los estúpidos aquí tu eres mi mejor amigo {Dijo abrazándolo, y claro itachi correspondiendo con una sonrisa}

Kisame: ¿entonces yo seguiré siendo tu mejor amigo varón itachi? {Pregunto con ojos de cachorro mirando a itachi}

Itachi: ¿eh…? Claro kisame…

Kisame: ¡sí!

Naruto: thabita… {Escuchamos la voz de naruto llamando la atención de todo, obligando a que obi se separe de itachi} y yo…sé que no puedo ser tu mejor amigo ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco es como si lo desee, pero al menos quisiera… {Acercándose más a obi}…ser un buen hermano para mi hermanito en camino… {Dijo alzando la mano y acariciando el vientre de obi, se veían tan ¡kawais!}

Thabita: hmm…¡pues claro que lo serás! {Grito obi abrazando al pequeño naruto hasta dejarlo casi sin aire}

Naruto: t-thabi-thabi-ta…n-no…r-res…

Thabita: oh…perdón… {Dijo soltando a naruto}…y chicos… {Llamando la atención de los akatsukis}…gracias…

Akatsukis: no hay de que thabita

Sasori: de todas formas eres nuestra amiga

Fuu: sipi, y una mujer siempre cuida de sus amigas

Itachi: un hombre igual, ese es nuestro deber siempre cuidar de una mujer quiera ella o no

Kisame: y tú me ayudas a eliminar a los malditos pescadores, por eso me agradas

Nagato: fuiste una de los primeros miembros y nos has ayudado con muchas misiones y prestigio de la organización

Konan: mi mejor amiga

Kakuzu: y una gran recaudadora de los impuestos de akatsuki

Deidara: sin contar que eres muy sexy

Akatsukis: ¬.¬

Hidan: … {Aun desmayado}

Naruto: sin contar que eres la futura madre de mi hermanito jejejeje

Madara: pero lo más importante es que tú eres una de nosotros, nuestra familia…

Vi como de los ojos de obi caían lágrimas, sin duda hidan y deidara hicieron algo que vale la pena, convertir a obi en mujer para traer un fruto de la principal alegría de akatsuki, claro sin olvidarnos de nuestro pequeño naruto y fuu.

Konan: entonces…

 **Narra itachi**

Naruto: ¡se llamara haruto!

Akatsukis: ¿hm?

Itachi: pero haruto es un nombre de varón, ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que lo será naruto? {Pregunte curioso}

Naruto: digamos, que es el instinto de un hermano mayor

Esas palabras se sorprendieron, inconscientemente navegue en mis recuerdos al pasado cuando yo solo tenía 4 años y mama había quedado embarazada y en cuento salimos del hospital me había preguntado _"¿tú qué crees que sea itachi?"_ recuerdo que tras esa palabras yo le dije que sería varón, ¿Por qué? Me pregunto, _"porque soy su hermano mayor"_ respondí yo. Hmp, tal vez naruto…legue a ser un buen hermano mayor.

 **Obito: ¡y eso fue todo señores!**

 **Kisame: ¡espero que les haya gustado la historia!**

 **Itachi: si, mucho**

 **Kisame: que…**

 **Obito: …inspirador.**

 **Itachi: hmp…¡chicos itachi211 está saliendo del closet!**

 **Obito: ¡a por él!**


	15. 15: Hermano naruto

**Hola, ¿Cómo se encuentran mis amados lectores y seguidores?**

 **Espero que bien, porque yo no, acabo de reprobar biología (mierda…) y en un trabajo grupal y como me junte con el uno de mis buenos "amigos" (Ósea el más mateo del curso) espero sacar buena nota y subir esa mierda de 3,8 que tengo como promedio allí.**

 **Es que, solo espero no reprobar esa mierda de ramo que está en idioma japonés…**

 **Óbito: no engañas a nadie ¬.¬ simplemente no estudias.**

 **Itachi211: hmm…que yo recuerde tu eras peor en la academia**

 **Óbito: ¿de qué hablas? ¡Las chicas estaban locas por mí!**

 **Itachi211: lemon de kakashi y rin~~~~~~~~~**

 **Óbito: ¡mierda…!**

 **15: Hermano naruto**

¿?: Joder… ¿Por qué tengo yo que hacer esto? {Se quejó un rubio soltando un suspiro pesado}

Un rubio se encontraba a simple vista sentado una roca con cara de aburrimiento, mientras con sus manos sostenía lo que parecía ser una caña de pescar conectada directamente con un lago frente a él y la gran roca en la cual se encontraba sentado aquel rubio.

Aquel rubio parecía tener una edad aproximada de unos 14 años, rodeando los 15. Tenía el pelo rubio algo largo y varios mechones de cabellos cayendo por su frente y las sienes, dándole un aspecto salvaje y sensual a la vista de las chicas, su estatura era la de un chico común entrando a la adolescencia casi de unos 1.69 aproximadamente, sin una segura exactitud al verse sentado en la roca. Tenía unos ojos azules como el cielo, o el agua, como sea, en ambos aspectos tenían un gran parecido, sin contar ese aspecto aburrido mirando la caña que parecía no atraer ningún tipo de carnada esperada.

Su vestimenta era algo peculiar, bueno, no muy peculiar ya que su vestimenta parecía ser las que se solían llevar los criminales más buscados por las naciones elementales, una capa decorada con misteriosas nubes rojas. Bajo esa capa, parecía llevan simplemente una ropa más común para lo que parecía ser un ninja, parecía traer unos pantalones ninjas de color negros, con unos zapatos ninjas de igual color unidos por un tipo de calcetín de color blanco _**[ya saben, esa típica de los akatsukis]**_ , y para arriba una remera manga corta de color naranja con una chaqueta negra por encima de esta.

Algo curioso o afirmando su pertenencia a akatsuki era un anillo anaranjado con el kanji de "zorro" escrito en el, pues si, los típicos anillos akatsukis, los cuales identificaban a un miembro oficial de la organización.

Pues como ya muchos deben suponer, pues si, este chico es nuestro protagonista favorito de esta historia _**[es su caso, el mío es itachi *-*]**_ , nuestro ya no tan pequeño amigo, naruto namikaze uzumaki, bueno, anteriormente, porque ahora muchos lo conocen como naruto namikaze de akatsuki.

Naruto: ahhh…¡malditos peces es que no piensan salir! {Grito el rubio parándose de golpe a la vez tirando la caña y los pocos pescados atrapados nuevamente al lago} ¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!

0

El rubio caminaba desanimado por los campos verdes de un prado cercano al lago en el cual naruto se encontraba pescando con anterioridad. Parecía buscar algo, o más bien a alguien, pero ¿Qué?

Naruto: ¿Dónde carajos estará metido ese niño? Si llego sin el a ame su madre y seguro me mata {Murmuro lo último mientras le daba un escalofríos} ahhhh…tengo que aceptarlo, mañana no veré el sol…

¿?: ¡Hermano naruto!

Naruto: ¿eh? {El rubio volteo solo para recibir un pelotazo en el rostro que lo tiro directamente al piso con el rostro marcado circularmente colorado}

¿?: ¡Perdón! {Grito el niño antes de ir a socorrer a naruto y ayudarlo a levantarse, y valientemente, enfrentar esa mirada de reproche}

El niño parecía tener la edad de unos 7 años. Tenía cabello negro como el carbón con ojos de igual color e intensidad, pero lo atrayente era su cabello en puntas dobladas hacia un lado, sin contar esa mirada alegre, pero a la vez perezosa que tenía en chico en sus ojos, era como una combinación de los seres más opuestos que habrían pisado las naciones elementales, pero de alguna manera el chico podía ser ambas. Vestía unos pantalones negros con unas sandalias ninjas para niños de color negro igualmente a sus pantalones, pero lo más atrayente era la parte superior de su vestimenta, en donde se encontraba una remera negra azulada con el símbolo del poderoso clan uchiha detrás.

Naruto: ¡¿pero que hacías…?!

¿?: p-perdone, es que…estaba jugando y… {El niño parecía que iba a sollozar al ver como su "hermano" está enojado con él, pero naruto no se creía nada, él ya sabía su truco, sollozar y obtener lo que quiere}…h-hermano p-perdón…i-iré con mama…

Naruto: ¡por lo que más ames, por favor noooo! {Grito naruto con terror} ¡Te prometo que si no le dices nada a tu mama te comprare lo que tú quieras!

¿?: hmmm…está bien, quiero que de paso a la guarida me compres algo de dulces, ya que comida fría me hará mi mami {Dijo sonriendo con alegría}

Naruto: bien, ahhh, ¿cómo es que siempre terminamos asi?

¿?: No sé, ¿vamos?

El rubio sonrió y lo cargo en sus espaldas.

Naruto: pasaremos por tus dulces y luego volveremos a ama, ¿vale, hotaru?

El niño asintió. Supongo que ya sabrán quien es ¿verdead?

Pues sí, él es hotaru uchiha de akatsuki, hijo de thabita uchiha e kakashi hatake de konoha.

 _ **[Por si las dudas hotaru ama la comida fría y los dulces, igual que kakashi por si algunos no lo sabían, básicamente sus aspectos faciales eran los de thabita, pero la forma física era la de kakashi, y su personalidad pues era de ambos]**_

Hotaru: ¿tardaremos?

Naruto: haber, camino por los dulces, la guarida, bah, tomate una siesta de 1 hora y estaremos en casa.

Hotaru: ¡bien! Pero no vayas tan rápido, tengo sue… {Murmuro lo último antes de caer dormido instantáneamente en la espalda de naruto}

Naruto: ¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien se dueña tan rápido?! O.o

0

 **Amegakure**

Thabita: hm, hm, hm… {Titubeaba una pelinegra mientras cocinaba en la cocina de akatsuki _**[recuerden que el salón de akatsuki y la cocina quedan en la misma habitación, por si no sabían o me salte el detalle están separados por una muralla pero en donde debería haber una puerta no la hay y deja paso directo al salón]**_ mientras preparaba algo de comida que parecía ser bolas de arroz y algo de ramen y dangos especialmente para naruto e itachi respectivamente}…y aquí, para mi niño… {Dijo dejando algo de bolas de arroz a parte mientras metía las otras a calentar}…frías para mi niño, je, soy una genio.

¿?: Perdón por llegar tarde y dejarte todo el trabajo a ti, estaba en misión.

La uchiha volteo para encontrarse con su mejor amiga peli azul.

Thabita: konan, no importa, además, tuve una buena maestra jeje.

Konan: solo te enseñe lo básico obi, lo demás es talento de tu lado femenino {Dijo la peli azul sonriendo tiernamente, al momento de tomar una bata de cocina de color blanco y ayudar a la uchiha a preparar el almuerzo}

Thabita: gracias, por cierto no calientes esos, son para hotaru {Dijo señalando con la mirada las bolas de arroz que quedaron a parte}

Konan: no te preocupes, se cómo son los gustos de hotaru, complica~~~dos jejeje…

Thabita: si… (Igual a cierto imbécil que vive en konoha) {Pensó soltando una risita la uchiha al pensar en el padre de su hijo}

Konan: anda, están listos, ayúdame a llevarlos a la mesa

 _ **[Que igual se encontraban en un centro del salón de akatsuki XD]**_

Thabita: listo {Murmuro la uchiha dejando la comida junto a su amiga, para luego levantar la mirada viendo como todos los barones akatsukis, a excepción de su padre y zetsu, se encontraban viendo la televisión con cara aburrida y perezosa} ¡oigan par de flojos, a comer!

Akatsukis: ¡comida! {Gritaron e mágicamente aparecieron todos en la mesa mirando la deliciosa comida preparado por las únicas mujeres de akatsukis}

Itachi: ¡dangos! ¡Gracias thabita! {Grito el uchiha tomando, literalmente, toda la olla y dejando caer todos los dangos en el plato frente al uchiha}

Kisame: ¡itachi otra vez te tiraste todos los dangos! {Grito el espadachín con voz enojada}

Itachi: ¿prefieres que coma pescados? Porque son mucho más saludables si puedo comerlas e porciones como dice la pirámide alimenticia {Comento el uchiha con una sonrisa triunfante}

Kisame: mierda…hmp, como quieras.

Sasori: deidara, esas bolas de arroz son mías {Dijo el pelirrojo tomando una bola de arroz que había salido algo desfigurada por lo que para los artistas era la "reencarnación" de un arte legendaria}

Deidara: ¿de qué hablas maestro Sasori? Esa es mía y si una bola de arroz nacida en el don del arte merece ser comida por alguien, ese soy yo.

Sasori: deidara… ¬.¬

Deidara: ¬.¬

Hidan: idiotas ¡no hay diferencia! {Arrebatando la bola de arroz de las manos del pelirrojo y echándosela de lleno a la boza} ¿lño vmern?...

Sasori/deidara: O.o

Yb asi comenzó una típica guerra de comida entre los akatsukis, mientras los únicos protegidos eran itachi y nagato, este usaba su Susano y nagato le pago a itachi con dangos para que lo protegiera en los almuerzos tipo akatsukis.

Konan/thabita: hombres, todos son unos idiotas… -.-

¿?: ¡Llegamos!

Todos voltearon las miradas a la entrada del salón viendo como entraban naruto y su pequeño "hermanito" en sus espaldas, rápidamente el pequeño salto de la espalda de naruto y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

Hotaru: ¡mami! {Grito lanzándose a sus brazos, y esta rápidamente tuvo que cargarlo}

Thabita: hola hijo, ¿Cómo la pasaste en la pesca con naruto?

Hotaru: me daba pereza pescar, asi que chantajee a naruto para que me comprara unos dulces, ¿ya tienes mi almuerzo?

Thabita: je, está en la mesa

Rápidamente el pequeño salto de los brazos de su madre y corrió justo al lado derecho de itachi comenzando a comer sus frías bolas de arroz.

Naruto: ¿y mi ramen? {Pregunto el rubio señalándose a sí mismo mientras babeaba por la boca}

Konan: por allí {Señalando el lado izquierdo de nagato, naruto solo imito la acción del pequeño}

Hotaru: hmmm, rico, ¿quiere tío itachi? {Dijo hotaru ofreciéndole una bola de arroz a su padrino}

 _ **[Información extra: itachi y konan so sus padrinos]**_

Itachi: Nah, tengo mis dangos :T pero gracias de todas formas

Hotaru solo sonrió al ver a su padrino agradeciéndole.

Naruto: pomr cbigemrto… {Hablo con la boca llena de ramen}

Nagato: naruto, modales {Reprocho el uzumaki}

Naruto: Glup… {Trago de golpe la comida naruto}…perdón, pero ¿Dónde está papa? {Pregunto el rubio al no verlo} tampoco veo a zetsu.

Kakuzu: zetsu nunca esta, sabes que él prefiere ir por ahí investigando sobre "ellos".

Naruto solo suspiro, hace apenas unos meses y se enteró de quienes eran los misteriosos "ellos" que buscaban a los jinchurikis, ya habían caído dos, no podían permitir que cayeran más.

Hotaru: ¿ellos? {Pregunto confundido el pequeño al notar algo de tensión entre los akatsukis}

Fuu: eh…hotaru que te parece si después de que comas vamos a jugar por ahí {Pregunto la peli verde tratando de cambiar el tema}

Hotaru: ¡siiii~~! ¿Tú vendrás hermano? {Pregunto hotaru mirando a naruto}

Naruto: pos…si, jamás dejaría solo a mi hermanito {Dijo con una sonrisa}

0

Madara miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación la lluvia caer, caía de una manera más suave a comparación de otras veces, en donde uno no podía ni salir por la fuerte lluvia. Esas ligeras lluvias le gustaban mucho a madara, para él es como si la lluvia demostrara cierta paz y prosperidad a Amegakure, la aldea que él y sus hijos tanto aman.

Pero su mirada no era mucha paz, pues zetsu, que se encontraba detrás del acababa de darle una noticia muy buena a la perspectiva de los akatsukis, simplemente con esa noticia todos se sentían inútiles, como si su organización simplemente dijera cosas que no pueden cumplir.

Madara: ¿puedes repetir lo que dijiste zetsu? Creo que he escuchado mal

ZetsuN: no ha escuchado mal padre, tal parece el isobu ya fue capturado del lago en el que se encontraba, me entere hace unas semanas de aquel lago y cuando iba a avisarte, el isobu ya había desaparecido, ellos han actuado.

Madara: ¡mierda! {Grito con furia para luego voltearse hacia zetsu} ¿Cómo es posible? Ya han desaparecido tres bijuus y dejados a sus jinchurikis muertos, los que tenían al menos, ¿de qué sirve crear akatsuki si después no podamos siquiera defenderlos?

ZetsuB: papi, aún tenemos a naruto y fuu, aun no todo está perdido.

Madara: lo sé, pero aun asi estamos perdiendo poco a poco nuestra batalla contra ellos.

ZetsuN: pero aún podemos actuar antes de que sea tarde {Inquirió zetsu negro}

Madara: si…zetsu ¿cuándo serían los nuevos exámenes chunin?

ZetsuN: en unas semanas, serán tal parece en konoha entre sunagakure y konohagakure. Pero lo importante es, que el jinchuriki de shukaku participara en ellos, sería una buena oportunidad para aliarlo a akatsuki y asi sacar ventaja de ellos.

Madara: perfecto, esas son buenas noticias.

ZetsuB: pero no creo que sea tan fácil sabiendo que el kazekage está protegiéndolo. Se dice que el daría su vida por sus hijos, aunque también hay rumores de que su esposa lo amenaza con el sexo si los hace llorar siquiera una vez {Rio lo último zetsu blanco}

Madara: como sea, está decidido.

ZetsuN: ¿decidido?

Madara: si, preparen un equipo, porque ellos irán a konoha…

 **Listo, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y adiós.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**

 **PD: perdón por irme altiro, pero ahora yo debería estar estudiando, asi que ahora lo hare, nos vimos.**


	16. 16: Amor de hermanos

**¡Oki doki! Que mierda es eso… O.o, ni idea, solo quería decirlo Xp**

 **Como sea, ya estoy de vacaciones de invierno XP aunque más cerca del castigo U.U solo espero que esos cinco meses sin computador, teléfono, internet…pueda sobrevivir…**

 **Pero bueno vámonos a lo positivo, la actualización de hoy espero que les guste, el capítulo de hoy c:**

 **PD: no estoy inspirado, asi que este capítulo será improvisado.**

 **16:**

 **Konoha**

¿?: ¡Sayuri, piedad!

Se escuchó el grito de un chico muy conocido, pelinegro y un ridículo pero a la vez sensual cabello con un culo de pato, vestía unos short blancos, sandalias ninjas azules, y una remera uchiha de color azul, sin contar unos calentadores portados en sus brazos y una banda con el signo de la hoja en su frente.

Sasuke uchiha.

Sayuri: ¡La piedad no existe en mi vocabulario, sasuke!

Y ese fue el grito de la ya conocida Sayuri uchiha. Vestía de una forma muy parecida a su hermano, con la diferencia que la vestimenta de esta hermosa adolecente de 14 años, tenía una falda color blanca, una remera uchiha azul con su estandarte detrás los mismos calentadores en los brazos de sasuke, y la banda de la hoja en su frente dejando caer variados mechones negros por los lados con una cola de caballo alta atada en su lago cabello, dándole un toque bastante atrayente a la comunidad masculina.

Hermano hermana se encontraban en pleno "juego", o más explícitamente, en pleno proceso en que la uchiha masacre a golpes a su hermano mellizo mayor. ¿Por qué? Por el simple echo de qué sasuke por "accidente" se comió las bolas de arroz de Sayuri.

Por esa razón el uchiha se encontraba corriendo por su vida, saltando de edificio en edificio de la aldea, todo para alejarse de la furia de su hermana.

Sasuke: ¡Solo eran unas bolas, nada malo! {Grito saltando a otro edificio, y esquivando unos cuantos shuriken que la uchiha había lanzado}

Sayuri: ¡Tenían extra tomate, eso es comida de los dioses!

Sasuke: ¡perdón! {Grito el culo de pato al verse metido en un callejón sin salida}

Sayuri: je…jejegauajhaha… {Rio malignamente le melliza activando su sharingan de dos aspas al momento de caminar lentamente hacia sasuke}

Luego de eso, en la aldea solo se lograron escuchar los gritos de agonía de sasuke, anotando mentalmente una y otra vez, a no robarse la comida de su amada hermanita.

0

 **Residencia uchiha**

En el barrio uchiha, comiendo tranquilamente se encontraban los dos adultos uchihas comiendo tranquilamente, tratando de ignorar los gritos de su hijo de en medio ante la furia de la menos.

Mikoto uchiha comía tranquilamente unas bolas de arroz recién preparadas junto a su espeso, fugaku uchiha, lástima que la pequeña Sayuri fue a golpear a sasuke antes de saborear ante tan hermoso sabor, al menos si lo hubiera sabido.

Aunque no era mucho problema y menos algo nuevo, después de todo golpear a sasuke era uno de los mayores deportes de la uchiha, y el del uchiha, recibir los golpes pues.

Fugaku: debería enseñarle a Sayuri a no golpear más a sasuke Mikoto o si no jamás vivirá para heredar el puesto de líder del clan.

A la matriarca uchiha le dio un tic en el ojo, claro ahora que itachi no estaba, sasuke era su centro de atención y a quien solía entrenar más seguido al ser el nuevo futuro líder del clan, aunque al menos esta vez, gracias a errores del pasado igual de vez en cuando entrenaba a su hija para que al igual que su mujer, fuera una gran ninja honorable del clan uchiha, y tal vez algún día una gran esposa, ante lo que sasuke jamás permitiría, puesto que cuando Mikoto le pregunto a su hijo la sobreprotección a su hija, este simplemente le respondió:

" _Mi hermanita ya tiene a un hombre en su vida, asi que cualquier otro pedazo de mierda que se acerque a mi hermana, se las verá conmigo"._

Ante eso Mikoto solo pudo abrazar con corazones en los ojos a su hijo de en medio, no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza por el vocabulario que uso al referirse a "cualquier hombre".

Aunque claro que las palabras del uchiha eran ciertas, porque últimamente han llegado varias quejas sobre el comportamiento de sasuke cuando ve a cualquier chico acercarse a su hermana, especialmente con un genin actual perteneciente en la familia inuzuka el cual, claramente quería pretender a la menor de la principal familia de los uchiha.

Mikoto: por cierto querido, ¿Has hablado con sasuke? Sobre sus consecuentes peleas con los chicos de la aldea. No quiero que uno de mis bebes se haga una fama de bruto por las peleas que tiene {Hablo algo triste la matriarca uchiha}

Fugaku: ¿eh? Pero si sasuke hace un buen trabajo alejando a eso hijos de…¡auch! {Se quejó al recibir un golpe de su mujer en la cabeza dejándole un chichón} ¿Y yo que hice?

Mikoto: ¬.¬

0

 **Narra sasuke**

Sasuke: ¿Era necesario tanto…dolor? {Susurre molesto, mientras salía lentamente de un bote de basura en el que Sayuri me había metido} ¡Ay, ay, ay! {Grite de dolor al caerme de trasero del bote de basura} ¿Por qué vida cruel…? T-T

Diablos, ahora apesto peor que cerdo en navidad. No era necesario que Sayuri me metiera en un bote de basura, ahora voy a tener que bañarme, como odia bañarme. Al menos valió la pena, esas bolas de arroz con extra tomate estaban de maravilla.

Sasuke: El costo de la felicidad…

Me levanto del suelo, y salgo del callejón comenzando a caminar por cualquier parte de la aldea, sin un lugar fijo, ¿Y que más daba? Me gustaba caminar.

Era un buen día, estaba soleado, y una buena caminata después de una buena comida, sin contar la paliza, era algo extremadamente relajante. Aunque las heridas dolían de putas, pero da igual, soy un uchiha y esto no es nada que no pueda controlar.

Me adentro en mis pensamientos, especialmente en lo que ha ocurrido en este último tiempo. Después de la ida de naruto y itachi, Sayuri y mama han sabido superar eso, si, papa, hmp, que no crea que con unos simples regalos y darme el título de heredero del clan sea suficiente como para que lo vaya a perdonar, tendrá que esforzarse más.

Aunque lo peor de todo, son esos malditos que se acercan a mi hermana, ¿es que no entienden que Sayuri ya tiene un chico al cual ama? Yo me encargare que nadie se acerque a ella, solo él puede hacerlo, en especial ese perro asqueroso que lleva en mente un futuro con mi hermana. ¿Qué se cree? De verdad es absurdo, aún recuerdo como esparció ese rumor de que él y mi hermana tenían algo, aunque un par de golpes y unos días en el hostal lo arreglan todo.

Aún recuerdo su rostro de dolor por cada golpe que recibía por mi parte, fue lo más hermoso que he visto, descontando claro ese día de mi cumpleaños en que mama me dio bolas de arroz rellena en salsa de tomate, eso sí fue lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

Y me gustaría repetirlo, pero eso constaría de que el bastardo se acerque a mi hermana, y no lo permitiría, solo recuerdo como me dijo antes de que se lo llevaran los ninjas médicos que no se rendiría y conquistaría a mi hermana cuando no este con ella, Ja, idiota, como si fuera a dejar sola a Sayuri contigo acechando por la aldea.

…

…

…

…

…

Un momento. Es un inuzuka, puede olfatear cuando estoy con ella o no, ella en este momento no está conmigo, hace una semana salió del hospital, eso solo puede significar una cosa…

Sasuke: ¡Sayuri…! {Grito el uchiha comenzando a correr hacia cualquier parte de la aldea con el fin de encontrar a su hermana}

0

 **Narrador omnisciente** _ **[le cambie a ese, suena más lógico]**_

 **En algún lugar de la aldea**

Nuestra querida pelinegra, hermana de sasuke e itachi, caminaba tranquilamente titubeando una canción aleatoria por una plaza cualquiera de la aldea de konoha. Observando su ambiente y los hermosos arboles verdes hallados en ese lugar, la hicieron sonrojar dándole un aspecto bastante tierno y lindo.

Se acercó a trote lento a una ardilla la cual se encontraba mordisqueando una bellota, y sin miedo y con aires de confianza, le acaricio la cabecita habiendo que esta ronroneara tiernamente, aumentando el sonrojo de la uchiha.

¿?: Oh vaya, mi querida Sayuri tan tierna como siempre {Se escuchó una voz a espaldas de esta}

La ardilla rápidamente se alejó de Sayuri con bellota y todo haciendo que esta se entristeciera, se levantó, y se dio la vuelta fastidiada viendo a la cara a quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

Sayuri: ¿Qué quieres kiba?

Kiba: Oh, querida recuerdas mi nombre, claro si después de todo necesitas saber el nombre del futuro padre de tus hijos {Comento con una sonrisa arrogante}

Sayuri: kiba, te aconsejo irte rápidamente de aquí, sabes que sasuke podría mandarte nuevamente al hospital, o en el peor de los casos, llegar a matarte {Advirtió la uchiha de manera seria, ya fastidiada de ser perseguida siempre por aquel "perro mugroso}

Kiba: vamos, ni que pueda volver a repetirse eso, ¿verdad akamaru? {Pregunto sonriente el inuzuka al perrito que se encontraba sobre su cabeza}

Akamaru: ¡Guau! {Ladro de manera afirmativa el perro ninja, mientras agitaba su lengua}

Kiba: ¡Oh! Además de que akamaru está entrando en su etapa de crecimiento, en unos dos años será un perro tan grande que tu querido sasuke se correrá buscando a su mami por el miedo que tendrá.

Sayuri: lo dudo mucho kiba, ya que sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto en usar su sharingan para patearte el trasero…Y los huevos {Dijo soltando una risita a lo último, recordando como el uchiha cargo algo de chakra en su pierna derecha, y con gran fuerza casi le rompe los huevos al inuzuka}

Kiba: ay… {El inuzuka sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda} (Y el doctor dijo que fue un milagro que no los perdiera…) {Pensó con terror lo último}…hm…pero ese no es el punto, la cosa es que tu serás mía, y ni sasuke podrá impedirlo {Dijo con la típica sonrisa arrogante}

Sayuri no respondió nada, solo se limitó a mirar a inuzuka de manera seria. No, ella ya le dio su corazón a alguien más, y nadie podría tomarlo a excepción de él, si alguien le daría hijos a Sayuri, ese solo sería naruto namikaze uzumaki.

Kiba: ¿No escuchas? No importa, pero ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a alguna parte? He oído que te encantar las bolas de arroz bañadas en salsa de tomate, aunque si pasas más tiempo conmigo, tal vez cambies de gustos {Dijo el inuzuka, con una sonrisa pícara y coqueta en sus labios, haciendo que la uchiha cambie de una mirada fastidiada a una de asco}

Sayuri: kiba {Hablo firmemente la uchiha} me agradas, o me agradabas hasta que comenzaste con esta absurda obsesión conmigo, pero lamento decirte, que tú y yo, no tenemos ningún futuro junto, ¿Oíste? ¡No-te-ne-mos!

Kiba: Perdón, pero no escuche nada de eso {Soltó una sonrisa sarcástica de sus labios} Y será mejor que te hagas la futura idea de que tú y yo haremos cosas muy bonitas en una ca…

¿?: ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! {Se escuchó un fuerte grito de enojo antes de que el heredero del clan inuzuka recibiera un potente golpe en la mejilla, tirándolo al suelo bruscamente con akamaru y culo} ¡Te lo vuelvo a repetir kiba, aléjate de mi hermana!

El inuzuka a regañadientes, se levantó mirando como akamaru también se levantaba a su lado, solo para lengüetear una pequeña herida en su pie a causa de la caída. Kiba, furioso miro a uchiha hermano de Sayuri frente a él, sorprendiéndose porque a diferencia de la última vez que pelearon, ahora sus ojos reflejaban un sharingan de tres aspas en aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre.

Exactamente, hace menos de una semana, sasuke uchiha había conseguido la tercera aspa de su sharingan, asi convirtiéndolo en uno de los uchihas más jóvenes en madurar su sharingan.

Pero a pesar de eso, kiba disimulando su temor, y cegado por la furia que sentía al ver como por culpa de aquel uchiha su amigo y compañero se encontraba herido, todo ese miedo se fue por la borda.

Sayuri: ¡Sasuke no era necesario hacer eso! {Grito enfadada la uchiha}

Sasuke: ¡Cállate! {Grito enojado el uchiha callando a su hermana, la cual solo pudo mirarlo con tristeza por como le grito su hermano}

Kiba al ver eso, solo pudo gruñir con enfado y apretar sus puños preparado para golpear a sasuke.

Kiba: ¡No le grites! {Se lanzó el inuzuka hacia sasuke estampándole un golpe en la mejilla, haciendo que este sangrara del labio izquierdo}

Sasuke: ¡Tú cállate! {Grito enojado devolviendo el golpe, solo que en la nariz}

Kiba cayó de espaldas al suelo sujetándose la nariz, la cual tal parece se rompió por el golpe del uchiha. Akamaru al ver eso, corrió hacia sasuke lanzando ladridos, pero este solo lo pateo, lanzando a akamaru a una larga distancia.

Sayuri: ¡Akamaru! {Grito preocupada la uchiha por el perrito, corrió hacia él y arrodillándose frente a él, lo tomo en sus brazos tratando de calmarlo, ya que la patada de sasuke tenía tanta fuerza que ya habría de romperle una costilla al pobre perrito}

Aunque lo que no se esperó la uchiha, o tal vez no quería siquiera pensarlo, es como sasuke se lanzó por encima de kiba, lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a darle innumerables de golpes en el rostro sin tener ni una pizca de piedad.

Sayuri solo cerró los ojos horrorizada mientras abrazaba a akamaru.

No solo ella.

Civiles que pasaban por allí, también contemplaban horrorizados la escena de como el heredero del clan uchiha golpeaba sin piedad al heredero del clan inuzuka. Hasta que claro, por allí paso quien sería la esposa del gran cuarto hokage junto con su hija, kushina uzumaki junto a su hija kasumi namikaze.

Madre e hija al contemplar la escena rápidamente corrieron con la intención de detener la escena.

Kushina: ¡Sasuke, para! {Grito la pelirroja acercándose a la escena, mientras kasumi solo corrió a abrazar hacia donde se encontraba, ya, llorando la uchiha con los ojos cerrados, no queriendo ver como su hermano golpeaba violentamente a uno de sus compañero genin}

Sasuke paro sus golpes, pero aun sin soltar del cuello del inuzuka.

Kushina: ¡¿Qué escena es esta?! ¡Golpear a uno de tus compañeros no es como debería comportarse el futuro heredero del clan uchiha..!

Sasuke: ¡¿Y usted quien se cree para regañarme asi?! {Grito el uchiha soltando bruscamente a kiba al momento de parase encarando a la esposa del hokage} ¡Yo no le critique nada cuando usted, abandono a su hijo a su suerte! {Eso cau8so que todos abrieran sus ojos con sorpresa al ver como sasuke enfrentaba verbalmente a una de las mujeres ninjas más fuertes de la aldea sin contar la propia esposa del hokage} ¡Que yo recuerde, usted siempre dejaba que los civiles o ninjas maltrataran a naruto como un simple saco de boxeo! ¡O que tal las veces que quedaba en la calle cada vez que ustedes salían de vacaciones! ¡O y no olvidemos las veces que ni siquiera tenía para comer solo porque usted no tenía ganas de servirle a un "demonio" como naruto! {Cada palabra del uchiha, solo era una apuñalada más para kushina, la que al igual que si hija soltaba lágrimas a cada palabra pronunciada por sasuke}¡Ahora dígame! ¡¿Quién mierda es usted para regañarme de esa manera siendo que usted a echo cosas peo…?!

Sayuri: ¡Sasuke ya basta! {Grito con voz rota la hermana de sasuke, haciendo que este callara al instante fijando la vista en su hermana que se encontraba llorando a mares a causa de lo que el acababa de hacer segundos atrás}

Sasuke: Sayuri…

Sayuri: ¡Ya para con esa palabrería, mejor vete que solo causas daño!

El uchiha bajo la mirada, mirando disimuladamente por los rabillos de su cabellos como la gente susurraban entre ellos por la escena que causo el uchiha. Pero como todo uchiha, el orgullo siempre va antes que la razón.

Sasuke: Como quieras, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he dicho {Y dicho eso, se largó a paso rápido de toda la multitud reunida en la plaza de konoha, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su hermana}

0

 **Algún lugar de las naciones elementales**

En un bosque de grandes y fuertes árboles, uno de entre los miles que se encontraban, un árbol de gran tamaño cayó azotando fuertemente contra el piso. Dos figuras aparecieron frente al árbol ya cortado.

¿?: ¡Hermano, eso fue increíble! {Grite asombrado un pequeño chico de 7 años, ya conocido como el hermano adoptivo de naruto, el cual se encontraba a su lado}

Naruto: jeje…gracias hermanito.

Hotaru: Pero, ¿Cómo hiciste eso solo con esa katana? {Preguntó hotaru, apuntando con el dedo cierta katana que se encontraba en la mano derecha de naruto}

Naruto: ah, pues solo se concentra un poco de chakra en la katana corta y…¡Bang! {Simulo un sonido naruto al momento de realizar otro corte sobre un árbol, que igual que el otro, termino tirado en el suelo}

Hotaru: ¡Increíble! {Grite emocionado el pequeño uchiha}

Naruto solo pudo sonreír, mirando aquella katana corta que alguna vez le perteneció a su amigo del pasado, shisui uchiha. Sin más palabras, el rubio abrió la parte a botones de la capa de akatsuki por la parte frontal, y de ahí guardo la katana en un soporte que se encontraba atado en la chaqueta de naruto, cerrando la capa de akatsuki, la katana pasaba de incógnita gracias al cuello alto de la capa de akatsuki.

Naruto: bien hotaru, ahora que tenemos algo de madera podemos regresar a Ame {Dijo naruto, ya que se le fue encargado llevar madera a ame para la chimenea del salón de akatsuki, ya que al encontrarse en época de invierno la temperatura era más baja de lo normal}

Hotaru: ¿Y cómo llevaremos la madera? Tardaríamos días estando aquí cortando la madera para llevarla cómodamente {Señalo de manera inteligente el pequeño mestizo de sangre uchiha}

Naruto: no hay problema hotaru, que de eso mis clones se encargan {Respondió con una sonrió el namikaze}

El pequeño sonrió de manera afirmativa siendo correspondido por el rubio.

Aunque, por un momento el jinchuriki sintió una angustia en su pecho, inconscientemente pasó su mano derecha por debajo de la capa tocando cierto collar de oro con la insignia de "Sayuri" escrita en él. Naruto solo pudo suspirar al recordar el día en que recibió tal regalo.

0

 **Residencia uchiha**

Ya era de noche.

Sasuke uchiha, se encontraba sentado en la cama de su habitación, apoyado en la pared con la mirada clavada en el techo, pensando en lo que había pasado tan solo unas horas antes. La verdad, no se arrepentía de nada, pero lo único que le dolía, era ver como su amada hermana la cual protegería dando su vida, lloraba por su culpa.

Sin duda, pocas cosas sasuke podía apreciar o siquiera podría amar, y entre ellas, Sayuri se encontraba entre las más importantes.

El uchiha solo pudo superar, no se imaginaba un mundo en donde su hermanita lo odiara, el solo tenía intenciones de protegerla, no quería que nadie le hiciera daño y mucho menos que jugaran con ella, para sasuke, la única persona que tenía el privilegio de estar con su hermana, era su mejor amigo naruto.

Cerro los ojos, escuchando como la puerta se habría, luego se cerraba, y pasos lentos se escuchaban subiéndose a su cama, para luego sentir como alguien lo abrazaba por la cintura escondiendo si rostro en su pecho. Sasuke ni se inmuto, porque sabía perfectamente quien era.

Sasuke: Sayuri… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sayuri: quería verte… {Susurro en apenas un murmuro}

El uchiha, sintió su pecho húmedo, oh no, estaba llorando, otra vez.

Sasuke la tomo suavemente por los hombros, y la separo de él, lenta y suavemente comenzó a secar las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su hermana, mirando los ojos iguales a los de el en los ojos de su hermana, sus rasgos totalmente iguales a los de él.

No le gustaba verla llorar, era su hermana, y como lo haría itachi, él la protegería en su tal como el mayor de los hermanos, lo haría por ambos.

Sasuke: No quiero que llores… {Susurro sasuke suavemente el uchiha a su hermana}

Sayuri. P-pero no quiero…que vuelvas a pelear…

Sasuke: pero…no me gusta que cualquier idiota se acerque a ti… (El único idiota que puede hacerlo es naruto…)

Tal vez el uchiha, antes sintiera celos de lo que podrían llegar a tener su rubio amigo, y su querida hermana, pero entre todos los malnacidos del mundo, para sasuke naruto era lo más normal y mejor que Sayuri podría tener para un futuro.

Sasuke: Sayuri…ah, vale, te prometo no volver a pelear {Dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación el uchiha}

Sayuri: ¿De verdad? {Pregunto alucinada la uchiha}

Sasuke: Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada.

Sayuri: ¡Gracias! {Grito feliz Sayuri abrazando por el cuello a su hermano} ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy, sasuke?

Sasuke: Como quieras, pero solo porque te lo debo, no esperes que vuelva a hacerlo {Bufo sasuke}

Sayuri solo asintió feliz.

Ambos hermanos se acostaron en la cama, bajo las sabanas Sayuri se aferró al cuerpo de sasuke mientras este la apegaba a su pecho brindándole calor.

Sayuri: Hmm…Eres calentito…como lo era itachi… {Se acurruco tiernamente la hija menos de la familia uchiha}

Sasuke: ¿Habías dormido con itachi? {Pregunto sorprendido sasuke}

Sayuri: Si…y no te quejes, que sé que cuando yo dormía en mi habitación, tu ibas a escondidas a dormir con itachi {Sonrió tierna Sayuri}

Sasuke: (Maldito seas itachi, prometiste guardar el secreto T-T) {Maldijo mentalmente sasuke)

Luego de eso, ambos hermanos se durmieron bajo la luz de la luna.

 **Owww…**

 **¿No les pareció tierno?**

 **La verdad quería hacer un momento entre amor fraternal entre hermanos. Y espero que haya quedado bonito jeje.**

 **Bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado, y yo ahora me iré a dormir que estoy como un zombi en plena navidad.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	17. 17: Preparativos

**Bueno, primero que nada iba a actualizar "dimensión perfecta", pero la verdad hace no mucho que actualice esa, y me he dado cuenta que estoy descuidando algunas historias, entre ellas esta.**

 **Por eso "alianza akatsuki" será la que actualice hoy y no dimensión perfecta, tal vez actualice esa para la próxima, o será "isla paraíso" que también la he descuidado un poco.**

 **Ya sin más entretenimientos, lecturas.**

 **PD: Y la verdad en el momento que estén leyendo esto (más bien cuando sea publicado) lo hubiera publicado este capítulo 1 o dos días antes, pero ya saben, la tarea…y el LOL…puta vida…**

 **17: Preparativos**

¿?: ¡Despierta! {Se escuchó el fuerte grito de una chica pelinegra saltar hacia la cama, y como un torpedo aterrizar en el estómago de cierto azabache uchiha, el cual no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar de dolor mientras sus ojos se salían de orbita, pues si, sasuke uchiha}

Sasuke: ¡Puffff…! ¡A-ah…! ¡Sayuri…! {Grito el uchiha enojado viendo a la uchiha que se limitaba a sonreír frente a él}

Sayuri: Perdón hermano, pero te traje el desayuno… {Sonrió la uchiha, apuntando a un lado de la cama a un pequeño velador al lado de esta misma, en donde se encontraba una fuente azulada, con un desayuno sobre este, siendo estos lo que parecía ser un pan con mantequilla, acompañado de un jugo de naranja, el perfecto desayuno para una "tranquila mañana".}

El único problema es que el pan parecía estar más o menos…quemado a la vista del uchiha.

Sasuke: Hm… ¿Es comestible?...

Sayuri: Tu solo come ¬.¬

Sasuke: Ok, ok…solo espero salir con vida…

Sayuri: ¿Dijiste algo? {Murmuro la chica soltando un gran instinto asesino}

Sasuke: ¡Nada!

El azabache se sentón en la cama para tener mayor comodidad, tomo el pan entre sus manos y lo mordió…lastima por el pobre uchiha, porque conociendo a su hermana, esta no lo dejaría hasta que lo devore por completo.

Sasuke: (Bueno…al menos cuando se vaya podre vomitar un poco…)

 _ **Amegakure**_

Nuestro querido rubio caminaba por los pasillos del edificio akatsuki.

Zetsu había llegado poco antes con el mensaje de que madara necesitaba ver a naruto antes del anochecer por "ciertos" asuntos aún desconocidos para el namikaze, aunque por alguna razón nada de eso le daba buena espina.

Siguió caminando tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

La abrió y se adentró en la habitación, allí encontrando al que sería su padre enredado en las sabanas de su cama, mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

Aun asi no entendía el vició de madara a dormir, digo, dormir es vida si, pero creo que eso ya es exagerado, tiene su propia oficina en el edificio, pero siempre termina reuniones o situaciones como esta en su habitación.

Naruto: ¿Eh…papa? {Llamo el namikaze}

El uchiha mayor, se levantó levemente observando algo risueño al namikaze.

Madara: Hm…hola hijo mío, ¿Qué te trae por aquí…? {Dijo de manera cansada madara, para luego soltar un bostezo}

Naruto: Hmm… ¿tú me llamaste?

Madara: Hm…oh, verdad jeje…creo que la edad ya me afecta naruto, si te llame {Menciono el anciano algo cansado, levantándose pesadamente de la cama para caminar hacia la ventana rectangular de gran tamaño, como siempre, observando al exterior como la lluvia caía, siendo eso lo más hermoso que poseía ame, su aldea} Naruto, te llame porque te tengo una misión {Revelo el anciano, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana}

Naruto: ¿Una misión? ¿Qué será esta vez, pescar, sacar plantas, pasear un perro…dime que no tengo que cuidar a la hija de un forastero en la aldea? por favor {Suspiro cansado el akatsuki}

Madara: Jojojo…nada de eso hijo, es una misión un poco más real {Menciono el uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa}

Naruto: ¡¿De verdad?! {Exclamo/pregunto naruto emocionado}

Madara: Claro… {Afirmo madara, esta vez volteándose un poco hacia naruto}…No es una misión difícil en sí, mi única duda es si, tú la aceptas.

Naruto: ¡Claro que…!

Madara: Es en konoha…

El rubio callo de manera instantánea. No podía articular ninguna silaba, ni una bocal ni siquiera un tartamudeo. Ósea…

¿Volver a konoha?

¿Aquel lugar de insultos, soledad y odio?

No es que no quisiera volver pero…

Podría ver a quienes si lo amaron en ese lugar.

¿Sería una buena idea?

Naruto: …En konoha…

Madara: Naruto, es conveniente que aceptes, esta misión en muy importante para la organización, iras con apoyo akatsuki claro, pero el arma esencial para cumplir esta misión eres tu {Informo de manera persuasiva el uchiha mayor}

Naruto: ¿Por qué yo…? {Pregunto confundido naruto, con la voz algo baja}

Madara: Es por un jinchuriki. {Informo finalmente madara, llamando la atención completa de naruto} Más exactamente el jinchuriki de shukaku de la arena, sin contar de ser el hijo del cuarto kazekage.

El hijo del cuarto kazekage.

Hijo del cuarto hokage.

¿Podrían haber vivido lo mismo?

Digo, ambos eran iguales, habrá sido apartado por su familia por el miedo que generaba ese jinchuriki. No lo sabía pero, ¿Habría de averiguar, aceptar la misión?

Madara: Naruto, zetsu ha vigilado al chico un tiempo y es muy parecido a ti, no físicamente, pero si en manera psicológica, aunque ignorando el hecho de que él está algo loco… {Rio a lo último}

Naruto: ¿algo más?...

Madara: el chico participara en los exámenes chunin de konoha representando a su aldea, lo que quiero es que vayas allí y lo reclutes como miembro de akatsuki, esa es tu misión.

Naruto: solo eso ¿eh?

Madara: ¿Aceptas?

Naruto: Por supuesto, aquí en akatsuki todo el dolor y soledad que alguna vez sentí desapareció, si él está perdido actualmente en el odio, quiero que se refugie aquí, en akatsuki y elimine el odio, quiero que sienta el amor de akatsuki…sin contar el privilegio de tener un padre como usted… {Termino lo último con una sonrisa feliz, asi pasándola automáticamente a madara}

Madara: Bien. Entonces duerme bien porque mañana partes a konoha para cumplir tu misión.

Naruto: ¡Sí! Ha itachi le Dara gusto volver a ver a su familia, seguro {Sonrió el rubio al imaginarse un reencuentro entre la familia uchiha}

Aunque al instante, el rostro de madara decayó un poco, mostrando un toque de seriedad. Naruto al ver la expresión simplemente se tensó.

Naruto: Padre, ¿El ira verdad? {Pregunto naruto algo nervioso a una respuesta negativa}

Madara: lo lamento naruto pero no, tengo varios motivos para eso.

Naruto: ¿Pero porque? Ah itachi le daría gusto ver a su familia, no puede impedir eso…

Madara: naruto, es por "ellos" que hago esto…

Naruto: ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso hay cosas que aún no se? {Pregunto decaído naruto}

Madara: La verdad si, tú sabes que cada 150 o 100 años aparece un uchiha el cual posee el jutsu ocular legendario, "kotoamatsukami" como muchos lo conocen, en mi tiempo fue un uchiha el cual al tiempo se encontró muerto sin sus ojos, y no dudo mucho que habría pasado, después fue shisui uchiha conocido como "El cuerpo parpadeante" debido a su velocidad, sin embargo tal uchiha ya se encuentra muerto, y apenas la misma noche de tu llegada junto a itachi, konan con ayuda de nagato le implantaron tales ojos, por lo que automáticamente itachi pasa a ser el actual "kotoamatsukami". Esos ojos son también uno de los grandes objetivos de nuestra organización rival, no podemos dejárselos por lo que itachi quedara previamente bajo protección aquí en Amegakure.

Naruto: ¿P-Pero y yo…? Soy el jinchuriki del kyubi, ellos también vienen por mí, yo también soy esencial y un objetivo claro de ellos, ¿Por qué yo sí puedo ir a konoha e itachi no?

Madara: Punto uno: Eres el contenedor de las nueve colas, por lo que dudo mucho que te ataquen a ti directamente considerando el poder dentro de ti. Punto dos: Estará bajo máxima protección de miembros de akatsuki, considerando que ellos también son extremadamente poderosos y no se arriesgarían a un ataque sin medir las consecuencias. Punto tres: El "kotoamatsukami" Es uno de los objetivos principales para que sus planes funcionen considerando la información que reunió zetsu, ellos pueden co bijuus realizar una parte del plan, pero considerando su desesperación por el kotoamatsukami cabe suponer que por el momento, los ojos de itachi son más anhelados. Punto cuatro: Eres completamente esencial en la misión, asi que debo tomar los riegos. Punto 5: Itachi estará seguro aquí en ame junto a los demás akatsukis y yo, por lo que puedes realizar tu misión de manera tranquila. ¿Ha quedado todo claro?

Naruto no tuvo de otra más que soltar un resignado suspiro de resignación y asentir, la verdad es que al pensarlo, veía que su padre tenía toda la razón.

Madara: Perfecto. Iras junto a konan, deidara, Kisame y Kakuzu, hotaru también suponiendo que ira donde tú vayas y será un caos mantenerlo aquí. Con ellos a tu lado hay menos posibilidades de que ellos se dignen a atacar, mientras que los demás aquí podremos mantener a ame seguros con menos probabilidades de que nos saquen terrenos.

Naruto: Ok, espero que todo salga bien padre, pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué siempre les decimos "ellos", que no tendrán algún nombre o algo por el estilo?

Madara: Quien sabe naruto, hace mucho tiempo tuve un encuentro con uno de ellos, sin embargo jamás pude averiguar algún tipo de nombre, o si lo escuche, lo abre olvidado, la edad suele quitarte cosas naruto. {Fueron las sabias y maduras palabras del uchiha mayor} Ahora ve a informar a los demás akatsukis, mañana temprano partirán a konoha y espero que estén lo más pronto listos y no tengan ningún inconveniente el día de mañana, no nos conviene…

Naruto: Como usted ordene, padre.

Sin más, el rubio salió de la habitación para preparar su nueva misión.

 _ **Salón akatsuki**_

Hidan: ¡Exijo la revancha!

Un gran grito perteneciente a cierto adorador del supuesto existente dios jashin grito conmocionado al ver cómo había vuelto a perder el juago de cartas.

Kakuzu: No te quejes…oh perdón, esto es mío. {Rio feliz el avaro tomando todo el dinero que había apostado el jashinista}

Hidan: ¡No es justo!

Fuu: Según las reglas, tú perdiste Hidan. {Reprocho la peliverde mirando lo que parecía ser un manual}

Hidan: ¡Los manuales siempre mienten, por eso nunca nadie los lee!

Fuu: Pues deberían, porque al saltarse el manual los estúpidos como tu siempre les salen mal las cosas…

Hidan: ¡Pero…!

Kisame: Parece que alguien no quiere admitir la derrota. {Se burló el tiburón mutante repartiendo nuevamente las cartas por la mesa de café}

Nagato: Déjalo ser Kisame, no es como si ganara siempre las apuestas. {Contesto el uzumaki mirando su nuevo loto de cartas}

Hidan: Hmp, ya verás cómo en esta partida me los chingare a todos hijos de perra…

Kisame: Hmm…con eso me haces desear quien fue mi madre. ¿Habrá sido una perra? {Menciono a modo de burla el pez tiburón sacando una risa en todos los akatsukis alrededor de la mesilla, e inclusive a los que se encontraban por el bar, e itachi junto a Sasori jugando pool entre ambos lados}

Hidan: ¬-¬

Fuu: No peleen más y mejor jueguen.

Hidan: Esta vez ganare…

Y asi continuaron con su entretenida partida de cartas.

Sasori: Hm…

El pelirrojo observaba atentamente como el uchiha golpeaba la bola blanca con su taco, y lograba echar al hoyo la bola denominada como la "5", asi quedando casi a la victoria del juego.

Itachi: Hmp, ¿Cómo te queda el ojo Sasori? {Sonrió con arrogancia el uchiha, al ver como quedaban las dos últimas bolas, siendo que para la victoria el uchiha debía echarse una, y el marionetista dos}

El pelirrojo no contesto y solo se limitó pulir su taco con un trapo.

Luego, sin inmutarse a la posible victoria de itachi tomo posición con su taco apuntando a la bola "2" hacia otra bola la que sería la "4", preparando asi un tiro estratégico matando 2 pájaros de un tiro y asi triunfar sobre el uchiha.

Aunque itachi ni se preocupó pensando en que la victoria ya yacía entre sus manos. Sin esperarse los resultados, hasta que…

Sasori punteo la bola fuertemente con el taco, asi dándole un doble tiro y otorgándole automáticamente la victoria.

Itachi: ._.

Mientras el pelirrojo solo se limitó a sonreír levemente al ver la expresión del uchiha, obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a perder.

Sasori: ¿Hmp, como te quedo el ojo itachi? {Pregunto burlesco el akasuna repitiendo las misma anteriores palabras de itachi}

Itachi: Hmp…solo fue suerte. {Bufo el uchiha cruzándose de brazos desviando la mirada hacia otra dirección}

Sasori: Je, celos uchiha…

Itachi: Cállate… {Sentencio itachi fastidiado}

Konan: Sin duda buen juego {Se escuchó la voz del ángel de papel ir en dirección a los dos chicos junto a quien parecía ser thabita a su lado}

Sasori: Hola chicas.

Itachi: ¿Cómo las trata la vida?

Konan: Bastante bien, después de todo ver al gran itachi uchiha perder un juego de pool no es de verse todos los días {Comento burlesca konan}

Itachi: Hmp…

Thabita: Ya, ya…itachi no te alteres. {Dijo suavemente la uchiha antes de darle un ligero abrazo a su otro pariente de clan, siendo correspondida al instante}

Itachi: Je, al menos alguien si sabe apreciarme, ¿No konita? {Miro de manera picara a la peli azul}

Konan: Hmm… 7-7

Sasori: ¿por cierto, hotaru todavía está en cama? {Pregunto al no ver al hibrido uchiha por ningún lado}

Thabita: Si, tal parece es un chiquillo bastante flojo. {Suspiro la uchiha resignada}

Sasori: Hmm…quiero algo de beber… {Insinuó el pelirrojo mirando a la peli azul, la cual en akatsuki se consideraba como la "camarera" al ver cómo está siempre atendía la barra}

Konan: Hmm…pues sírvete algo, flojo de la arena.

Los dos uchihas solo soltaron una carcajada al ver el rostro degustado el akasuna.

Sasori: Que bromita~ {Siguió el juego burlesco el pelirrojo, aunque se notaba algo enojado}

Y asi cada lado siguió con sus asuntos y conversaciones triviales, hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió entrando por ella nuestro rubio favorito.

Hidan: ¡Eh, naruto, ¿te nos unes?! {Grito Hidan desde la mesita mostrando su top de cartas animando al rubio a ir con ellos}

Naruto: Me gustaría volarte el culo otra vez Hidan, pero tengo una misión asignada, muy importante…

Thabita: ¿Hm?

Naruto: ¿Dónde están hotaru y deidara? {Pregunto el rubio al no ver a ninguno de ellos en el salón. Con zetsu era diferente, pues este siempre se la pasaba por ahí consiguiendo información}

Sasori: hotaru en cama, y deidara creo que en el baño {Respondió}

Naruto: Hm, pues esperare a por deidara que tiene que saber detalles de la misión…

Konan: ¿Misión? {Pregunto la pregunta preguntada por todos}

Naruto: Digamos que es una asignación de nuestro padre, una muy importante…

 **Bueno ahí está todo el capítulo, hubiera sido más largo pero cierto seguidor mío (pok) me amenazo a muerte el bastado si no publicaba rápido :v**

 **Bueno, antes de terminar el capítulo quiero darle un gran saludo a "antenesis" que en un momento crítico de la vida y por eso le doy este saludo son contar este capítulo dedicado para él.**

 **Ahora me despido, bay y cuídense.**

 **Atte: Itachi211**

 **Pd: cuando me refiero momento crítico me refiero a que no sabía nada durante una guía de lenguaje y este amablemente me dio las respuestas :v**


	18. 18: Suceso

**._.**

 **16: Sucesos**

La puerta se abrió entrando por ella el rubio deidara. Siendo el centro de atención de todas las miradas serias de los akatsukis, encogiendo un poco a artista efímero.

Deidara: Sea lo que sea, no he hecho nada…

Konan: Deidara cállate y acércate. {Reprocho la peli azulada}

Deidara: Joder, que mujer, hm.

El artista sin más se acercó hacia el grupo estando todos observando a naruto, el cual solo podía observar que todos estuvieran presentes, con excepción de hotaru que no necesitaba saber tantos detalles de la misión.

Itachi: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es la "misión" importante de la que debemos saber?

Naruto: Es algo difícil de decir, pero como sabemos los movimientos de aquellos están siendo muy consecutivos últimamente, más que antes. Padre me encargo ir a reclutar a quien sería el jinchuriki de shukaku de una cola.

Fuu: ¿Al de una cola?

Sasori: ¿Para eso tendríamos que ir a la arena, no? {Pregunto fastidiado el peli rojo al pensar que tenía que ir a su antigua aldea}

Naruto: Bueno, no…

Konan: ¿Entonces?

Naruto: El jinchuriki se presentara en los exámenes chunin, que se realizaran…eh…bueno, en konoha…

Todos se sorprendieron ante eso. Konoha la aldea conocida por ser la actual más fuerte y con mayor potencia militar. Y claro no solo por eso, si no también por itachi y naruto, quienes eran antiguas habitantes de allí.

Mas aparte la uchiha, solo pudo pensar una y otra vez en que no lo toque ir a aquella misión, no quería encontrarse con cierta persona.

Itachi: ¿Quiénes irán? {Pregunto serio. En cierta forma quería ir para poder volver a ver a sus dos hermanos y ver que tanto habían crecido, pero en cierta forma tampoco lo deseaba, aún seguía siendo un ninja renegado por lo que no podría siquiera entrar a la aldea sin antes ser atacado por un escuadrón de anbus}

Todos prestaron atención a naruto, por si su nombre salía de los labios de naruto.

Naruto: antes que todo, thabita, hotaru ira conmigo a konoha.

La nombrada abrió sus ojos de golpe ante lo dicho por naruto.

Thabita: ¡pero...!

Naruto: ¡Thabita! {Grito el namikaze sorprendiendo a todos al verlo gritar, algo no muy común} Son ordenes de nuestro padre, debes obedecerlas, el tendrá sus razones. Tu no ira, no te preocupes por verlo a él, tampoco creo que reconozca a hotaru como su hijo sin saber siquiera que ya es padre. Debes entenderlo, hay veces en que uno debe acatar órdenes sin rechistar.

La seriedad de naruto tomando el asunto sorprendió de sobremanera a todos los presentes.

Naruto: además… {Como si nada hubiera pasado naruto hizo una de sus típicas sonrisas}…¡El estará conmigo!

La uchiha veía anonada como el rubio reía ante lo dicho, orgulloso de el mismo.

Thabita: ¿De verdad?...

Naruto: Claro, hotaru es como mi hermano de sangre, jamás dejaría que algo le sucediera.

La uchiha sonrió cálidamente observando al rubio akatsuki, tenía apenas 14 años, pero en verdad ya no era aquel crio que se la pasaba molestando a deidara.

Kisame: ¿Y…quienes irán a konoha? {Volvió al tema el hoshigaki}

Naruto: bueno, aquí va. {El rubio tosió un poco antes de pronunciar los nombres} konan {La nombrada suspiro, ya tenía el presentimiento de ir desde el primero momento, llamémoslo intuición femenina} Deidara…

Deidara: ¡Yuju! {Salto de emoción el rubio de coleta, ahora podría demostrar su arte no solo en ame, si no en konohagakure}

Naruto: …Kisame {El tiburón sonrió con sus dientes afilados} Y por último Kakuzu. Todos ellos me acompañaran a konoha, contando a hotaru.

Sasori: ¿Qué hay de nosotros? {Pregunto Sasori por los demás no nombrados}

Naruto: No lo sé, sospecho que padre sabe algo, pero no sé qué. Por el momento solo sé que deben quedarse aquí en ame como siempre, aunque deben estar atentos, según los informes que zetsu le ha hecho llegar a nuestro padre últimamente ahí más movimiento enemigo. Ahora, alístense los nombrados, padre dio la orden de salir mañana por la mañana.

Kisame: ¿debería llevar mi pez dorado? {Pensó Kisame en voz alta}

Fuu: Creí que hotaru lo había echado al inodoro…

Kisame: …

Kakuzu: pobre…

Kisame: Gracias Kakuzu… {Lloriqueo Kisame}

Kakuzu: ¡No, pobre de mí, que yo fui quien gasto el dinero en esa cosa!

Kisame: ._.

Naruto: Sera mejor que vayan arreglando sus cosas, cuando digo mañana temprano, es temprano. Ordenes de padre.

Konan: Iré a empacar. {Comento saliendo del salón}

Thabita: Igual, hotaru es demasiado perezoso para hacerlo el mismo. {Suspiro la uchiha}

Deidara: ¿Sasori me ayudas con mis cosas?

Sasori: ¿Por qué lo haría?

Deidara: Porque si lo haces te traeré equipo de artesanía de konoha. {Dijo el rubio sonriente}

Sasori: Andando. {Ordeno el pelirrojo tomando camino a la habitación de deidara}

Naruto: Bueno, será mejor que yo igual vaya ordenando mis cosas. {Naruto estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteo solo para encontrar el rostro de itachi} ¿Eh, que sucede?

Itachi: Naruto, si puedes…salúdame a mis hermanos… {Pidió el uchiha algo cabizbajo}

Naruto lo miro recordando a los dos uchihas mellizos. Solo asintió con una sonrisa tipo naruto. De verdad debe de extrañarlos.

Naruto: claro que sí, cuenta con ello, itachi.

Luego de esas palabras naruto salió del salón dejando al uchiha con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Itachi: Gracias, naruto…

Kisame: itachi…

Itachi: ¿Qué? {Volteo a verlo}

Kisame: estas sentimental…

Itachi: Púdrete.

 _ **Habitación de naruto**_

Naruto entro a su habitación, una habitación muy común parecida a la de la mayoría de los akatsukis, pero más a su estilo y simple. Con un simple armario lleno de ropa, una ventana dando vista al exterior de ame siendo golpeado por una intensa lluvia, y la cama en el centro de la habitación.

Naruto dio unos pasos lentos y suaves, sentándose en la ventana observando la lluvia cayendo en el exterior, llevando lentamente su mano bajo su zapa de akatsuki y extrayendo suavemente un hermoso collar color dorado. Lo apretó con la palma de su mano de manera ansiosa.

Naruto: Por fin podremos vernos, Sayuri…

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Zetsu caminaba por los pasillos de akatsukis, hasta llegar al pasillo en donde se encontraban todas y cada una de las habitaciones de los akatsukis, bueno más bien la mitad, ya que las habitaciones de los akatsukis estaban divididas en dos pasillos. Y de donde solo dios Kira sabe saco una gran trompeta, posicionándola por el frente de sus labios.

ZetsuN: ¿Es necesario esto? {Pregunto zetsu negro}

ZetsuB: Papi jamás dijo como despertarlos. {Inquirió la parte blanca}

ZetsuN: Hmp como quieras.

ZetsuB: jajaja, esto será épico.

Sin más que decir, zetsu blanco puso la trompeta sobre sus labios compartidos con zetsu negro, y de un fuerte tono militar, el sonido de la trompeta abundo todo aquel pasillo y los pobres que habitaban sus habitaciones.

Y claro, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y cada uno salió de su respectiva habitación despeinado o hasta casi completamente desvestidos.

Hidan: ¡¿Quién fue el hijo de puta?! {Pateo la puerta deidara mientras salía al pasillo, junto a todos los demás}

Sasori: ¡Mi sueño de belleza…! ¡Digo…no me despierten que no quiero ojeras!

Itachi: ¡Maldita sea, despertar asi no es bueno para mi hermoso cabello!

Kakuzu: ¡¿Es que no saben cuánto cuesta el sueño?! ¡El sueño es oro mierda!

Naruto: Sueño…sueño… {Salió naruto arrastrándose por el piso}

Kisame: ¡Mierda, son las 6:530 de la mañana!

ZetsuB: ¡Hola brothers! {Grito feliz agitando la mano en modo de saludo}

Hidan: ¡Planta hijo de puta! ¡Te destrozare las raíces!

ZetsuB: ¡Ay no brothesito no cometas una locura! {Grito zetsuB agachándose evitando su probable decapitación a manos de la guadaña del jashinista}

ZetsuN: ¡Te dije que no era buena idea! {Gruño enojado}

Hidan: ¡No escaparas bastardo! {Grito el jashinista comenzando a perseguir a la planta por el pasillo y yéndose a la mierda dejando a todos los akatsukis en pie}

Naruto: Casi siento pena por el…casi…

Kisame: Yo solo siento pena por ZetsuN…era tan inocente.

Sasori: Que bueno que no tengo una puta personalidad de estúpido…

Itachi: Sasori, respeto…

Sasori: Jodete.

Naruto: Bueno, creo que debería comenzar a vestirme, según mis cálculos en día y medio deberíamos estar llegando a konoha, claro si partimos antes de pasada las 10 de la mañana. {Afirmo con inteligencia naruto}

Kisame: Fuiste tú o…

Sasori: …Te lo dijo konan.

Naruto: La segunda U.U

Itachi: Es lógico.

Naruto: oe´ que tan idiota no soy. {Gruño naruto}

Sasori: ¿Enserio? ¬_¬

Naruto: Creo…

Itachi: Lo sabía.

Naruto: Calla.

Itachi: A mí nadie me calla.

Sasori: itachi…

Itachi: ¿Qué?

Sasori: …

Itachi: …

Sasori: te calle.

Itachi: mierda…

Naruto: iré a despertar a los demás. {Comenzó a caminar naruto por el pasillo}

Sasori: Despierta a los necesarios, a los demás déjalos dormir.

Naruto: Vale, vale…

Itachi: Y bueno yo…me voy a la cama.

Sasori: Yo también.

Kisame: Suertudos…

Y sin más, uchiha y akasuna entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras los demás, comenzaban a alistarse para su viaje a konohagakure.

 _ **30 minutos después**_

Después de treinta minutos en que los akatsukis seleccionados para ir a konoha se alistaran con lo necesario para su viaje, todos se encontraban en las puertas de la salida del edificio de akatsuki. Además de los akatsukis seleccionados también estaban thabita y zetsu los cuales estaban allí como la "despedida".

Ninguno de los akatsukis seleccionados llevaba algo más que su respectiva ropa y capa akatsuki, a excepción de hotaru que llevaba su ropa común y una mochila con unos cuantos bocadillos hechos por thabita.

Deidara: Creo que ya es hora. {Anuncio el rubio} Si salimos ahora mismo llegaríamos ante de la hora esperada.

Kisame: Si, además asi aprovecho de despertar un poco con la lluvia. Hm, lluvia amada lluvia…

Thabita: Hotaru. {Pronuncio la uchiha agachándose a la altura de su hijo} Recuerda siempre comerte tus golosinas cuando tengas hambre, y no te olvides del almuerzo, y si deidara o Kisame quieren algo de tu comida…no les des.

Kisame/deidara: ¬.¬

Thabita: …A y claro, hazle caso a naruto en todo lo que diga.

Hotaru: Claro mama, no te decepcionare. {Afirmo el hibrido uchiha}

Deidara: ¿Y no te despides de mi querida? {Sonrió coqueto el artista}

Thabita: Perdón deidara, pero no soy muy fans del yuri.

Deidara: …

Konan: Ju…Ju… {Trato de aguantarse la risa la peli azul al igual que los demás}

ZetsuB: Turn down…

ZetsuN: Ahora no blanco.

ZetsuB: Aguafiestas.

Kakuzu: Ya debemos irnos, el tiempo es oro.

Naruto asintió dándole la razón al avaro inmortal.

Thabita: Suerte. {Sonrió la uchiha a los chicos}

Naruto: Volveremos, es una promesa.

La puerta se abrió, y todos los akatsukis en menos de cinco minutos se vieron en el cielo siendo elevados por las aves de arcilla creadas por el artista efímero.

ZetsuB: ¡Adiós brothers! ¡Y buena suerte! {Sacudió la mano viendo como las aves de arcilla desaparecen entre la lluvia. Que suerte que las capas actuales de akatsuki son algo resistentes a la lluvia, o si no podrían soportar la lluvia a tal altura.

Thabita: Suerte…

Después simplemente cerraron la puerta y el edificio akatsuki se vio cerrado nuevamente.

 _ **Lugar desconocido**_

En un lugar desconocido, sin exacta ubicación y completamente dominada por la oscuridad la cual acaparaba a la poca luz existente. Un joven caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lugar, causando un leve sonido de goteo al caminar sobre un pasillo "subterráneo" con la pocas cantidad de agua abundando el suelo frio y húmedo.

No sin más hasta que el joven no aparentando más de los 30 años abrió una puerta que se cruzó frente a él, llegando a una especie de sala del trono completamente oscura siendo alumbrada por una que otra antorcha en las paredes, el joven camino por encima de una mojada alfombra de un color indistinguible a causa de la oscuridad y la clara suciedad. Hasta llegar frente a lo que parecía ser el centro y punto más importante del lugar. Un trono igualmente sucio, aunque en un estado más limpio que todo lo anterior y claro, no estaba mojado.

Aunque lo que más traía la atención era lo que estaba sobre el trono. Un hombre de ya una avanzada edad se encontraba frente a esta cabizbajo siendo su rostro tapado por una gran cabellera blancuzca. Hasta que el hombre pareció levantar levemente la mirada para ver a la persona frente a él. Revelando unos ojos…no, aquel anciano no parecía tener ojos a causa de las marcas alrededor de los ojos completamente cerrados que tenía.

Anciano: A-ah… {Gimió de cansancio el viejo al sentir como si la vida reclamara descansar e ir al otro lado} H-hijo mío…

Joven: Padre, estoy a sus órdenes. Aquel joven pareció arrodillarse con respeto ante su débil tal parece padre}

Anciano: H-hijo mío…recuerda tu misión…t-tu objetivo en este mundo…debes cumplir, terminar…lo que yo comencé hace muchos años atrás…e-ese es…tu deber…

El joven bajo la cabeza en señal de impotencia.

Anciano: Debes acabar con…aquellos que se interpusieron en i camino hace mucho tiempo…acabar con su líder…debes…d-destruir a akatsuki…e-ese es tu…tu deber, tu sentido en este…mundo… {La voz de aquel viejo parecía desgastarse cada vez más}

Joven: Cumpliré todas sus peticiones y cumpliré mi sentido en este mundo, tal como usted lo hizo hace mucho tiempo, padre mío.

Anciano: Usa mi luz…la luz que alguna vez estuvo en mis ojos…con orgullo, cumple los objetivos de tu padre, los de mi…no, tu organización…hijo, nosotros, somos el nuevo mundo, los dioses del nuevo mundo…se el dios del nuevo mundo y cumple con el objetivo de nosotros…Shinsekainokami…hijo mío…Azumi…promételo…

Azumi: Lo prometo, padre…

Y sin más, el silencio abundo la sala, tan solo escuchándose un pequeño hilillo de voz el cual seria, el último suspiro de aquel anciano ante la presencia de su hijo Azumi.

Él se levantó de forma lenta con los flequillos de su cabello negro tapando sus ojos carbón. Revelando entre aquellos flecos, unos ojos carmesí de diseño negro.

Mangekyu sharingan.

Azumi: Lo prometo padre…Amegakure, será mi primer objetivo.

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN**

 **¿Cómo estuvo?**

 **Bueno solo espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Este capítulo y el otro ya subido son la recompensa por los 300 seguidores en wattpad.**

 **Les agradezco a todos no solo los que me siguen, si no que leen, votan y especialmente los que comentan en mis historias, tanto en wattpad como fanfiction.**

 **Bueno ahora sin más les digo adiós y que pasen un fin de semana largo (los que lo tienen, en mi caso, yop)**

 **wikipedia/commons/thumb/d/d5/Proto_Mangekyou_ /1024px-Proto_Mangekyou_ .png**

 **(Mangekyu de azumi)**

 **Atte: Itachi211**


	19. 19: Indicio de guerra

**hidComo ya sabes…Me cambie el nombre :v**

 **¿No, enserio?**

 **No…OkSi :v Ahora pueden llamarme Akio-Uchiha, ya que ahora ese es mi nombre de usuario, a excepción de fanfiction, en donde me puse Akio-UchihaFF porque alguien ya lo ocupaba sin las f/s.**

 **Pd: Un saludo al usuario "Amaterasu" de fanfiction y feliz cumpleaños.**

 **17: Indicio de guerra.**

 _ **Por alguna parte de las naciones elementales**_

Entre un abundante bosque verdoso, caminaban nuestras akatsukis viajeros destinados a konohagakure, normalmente suponiendo que claramente, no tenían ningún tipo de prisas en acelerar el paso.

Konan: Naruto, ¿No sientes nada al volver a tu aldea natal? {Pregunto curiosa la peli azul haciendo que todos le prestaran atención}.

Naruto: Hmm…La verdad solo tengo ganas de ver a mis amigos, por lo demás, solo será el escandalo formado, tal vez hasta piensen que akatsuki me secuestro jeje.

Hotaru: Pero en ese caso, solo les pagamos algo de dinero y listo, estas libre… {Sugirió mirando un pájaro volar en el cielo. Claro sin detener la caminata}.

Kakuzu: ¡Mocoso! ¡El dinero no se debe gastar en esas estupideces, mejor solo los aplastamos y listo! {Grito sugiéranlo otra propuesta que reemplace a la anterior}.

Deidara: O mejor…!Explotarlos!

Kisame: …O ahogarlos…

Konan: …

Naruto: ¿Por qué no simplemente entablamos palabras e intentamos convencerlos de que no me secuestraron?...

Kisame: O eso…

Deidara: Yo ya lo sabía…

Kakuzu: Si no gastamos nada de dinero, por mi está bien. {Opino satisfecho el poseedor de cuatro corazones}.

Hotaru: ¿Cuánto falta? {Pregunto cansado de caminar, "Modo thabita activado"}.

Konan: 5 minutos hotaru.

Hotaru: Creo recordar que dijiste eso unas 6 veces...

Konan: Que tú me preguntaste. ¿No has pensado en ser menos bipolar? Hasta me recuerdas a zetsu. {Sentencio arqueando una ceja imaginándose a zetsu junto a hotaru y comparándolos a la vez}.

Kisame: Creo que no deberías hacerlo, zetsu son literalmente dos personas, hotaru es bipolar individual jajaja… {Rio el tiburón mostrando sus afilados dientes}.

Hotaru: Tuche…

Naruto: Ay dios…

Kurama: (¿Naruto y…?)

Deidara: Y… ¿Cuánto falta…?

Naruto: Mierda…

 _ **Konoha**_

 _ **Torre hokage**_

Minato: Tomen chicos, misión cumplida. {Dijo feliz el hokage, entregando unos sobres de dinero a los 3 genin frente a él, el formado equipo 7, conformado por sasuke uchiha, su hermana Sayuri uchiha, y la propia hija del hokage kasumi namikaze} Deben estar felices, no todos completan una misión rango A en clase genin, su misión en nami fue todo un éxito, quiero felicitarlos, en especiales a ustedes kasumi y sasuke, demostraron gran trabajo en equipo.

Sasuke: Hmp. {Tomando el sobre con indiferencia}.

Kasumi: ¡Genial, gracias papa! {Contraria al uchiha}.

Sayuri: Ñee… {Lo tomo neutral}.

Kakashi: Con esto minato-sensei, ¿No quedan más misiones disponibles para el equipo 7, verdad? {Pregunto el peli plata observando a su sensei sentado tras el escritorio de la sala de misiones del hokage}.

Minato: No kakashi, tómense un tiempo libre hasta que lleguen los exámenes, disfruten y entrenen para ser grandes ninjas en el futuro. Les deseo suerte chicos. {Sonrió, animando a los genin}.

Sasuke: Con su permiso lord hokage, tengo que ir a entrenar. {Reverencia, media vuelta y salió de la sala de misiones}.

Sayuri: Aun cuanto entrenes sasuke jamás serás más fuerte que itachi…pero se que al menos serás capa de superar a nuestro padre y tomar liderazgo en el clan… {Susurro para si la uchiha observando a su hermano que salió por la puerta}…Hey kasu… ¿kasumi?... {Se preguntó al no verla a su lado como hace apenas unos segundos}.

Kakashi: Ay no…

Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por los pasillos de la torre, hasta que sintió un peso detrás de sí mismo, volteando la mirada y notar como cierta chica de cabello rojo lo abrazaba.

Sasuke: ¿Y tú que te traes?

Kasumi: Nada… {En voz baja, separándose del abrazo y quedando frente al uchiha}…Solo quería agradecerte por salvarme en nami, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte allí y papa siempre me ha dicho que debo de agradecer a un compañero que te apoye en una misión.

Sasuke: Pues ve y agradécele a Sayuri, ella también te ayudo. {Gruño algo molesto}.

Kasumi: No es lo mismo, tu desapareces en tus entrenamientos y no sé cuando vuelves a tu casa, con Sayuri me paso el día, asi que por eso quería decírtelo a ti primero…

Sasuke: Bueno, entonces gracias, pero ya no necesito más de ti, nos vemos tengo que seguir entrenando. {Volteándose y dando unos cuantos pasos antes de volver a voltear la mirada hacia kasumi}. Deberías hacer lo mismo, un líder de un clan no se le permite ser débil. {Sin decir más se fue}.

Kasumi: Uchihas, porque nunca pueden ser siquiera unos segundos agradecidos y dejan el orgullo…

Sasuke: ¡No lo entenderías! {Exclamo la voz del uchiha desde donde solo dios Kira sabe}.

Kasumi: ¿Cómo me oyó…? {Murmuro con un tic en el ojo}.

 _ **Amegakure**_

Fuu: No creo que vaya asi…

Hidan: Claro que va asi. Lo sé.

Itachi: Tch…nica´…

Sasori: Y…

Hidan: ¡¿Estaba mal?! {Grito incrédulo el jashinista observando cómo había perdido nuevamente en su juego de cartas}.

Nagato: Creo que he ganado esto. {Sonrió el pelirrojo tomando el dinero que se encontraba frente al jashinista hace unos momentos}.

Hidan: Joder…

Itachi: Fuu reparte.

Fuu asintió y repartió las respectivas cartas al azar a los akatsukis con ellas alrededor de la mesita. Como siempre jugando cartas y…Hidan perdiendo. Nuevo juego a comenzado de manera tranquila, aunque claro el aire se notaba más tranquilo sin hotaru, deidara y Kakuzu cerca, los que provocaban escándalos y los demás le seguían. Aunque de cierta manera añoraban eso.

Fuu: Hermanos, ¿Cómo estarán naruto y los demás?

Itachi: De seguro bien, hablas de akatsukis ¿recuerdas? {Colocando una carta en el monto del frente}.

Fuu: Si pero…

Sasori: No pienses más en eso fuu, con esos pensamientos solo te angustias y eso no es lo mejor para estas situaciones, enfría la mente y aprovecha la paz, que no creo que dure mucho…

Nagato: ¿Por qué lo dices? Hablas como si algo estuviera por venir…

Sasori: Sabes que algún día podría estallar una guerra nagato.

Hidan: No quiero ser aguafiestas pero… ¿porque es un puto instante como este piensas eso?

Sasori: La verdad no lo sé, es como un instinto…

Fuu: ¿Ahora eres adivino? {Arqueo una ceja fuu mirando levemente al marionetista}.

Sasori: No quise decir eso…solo es…

Itachi: Deberían dejar estos temas, mejor sigamos con el juego, pensar u hablar sobre esto no nos traerá una solución inmediata. Esto debería meditarse en calma con nuestro padre.

Fuu: Vale…

Hidan: ¿Entonces seguimos?

Nagato: ¿Para qué pierdas?

Hidan a modo de respuesta le levanta el dedo.

Sasori: mala idea…

Muy mala idea. Puesto que fuu enojada le dio un zape en la cabeza dejando un pequeño chichón.

Sasori: Te lo dije…

Itachi: Ja, por puto…

Zape.

Itachi: Mierda…

Aun asi, todos los akatsukis presentes allí rieron felices, sacando automáticamente una sonrisa a la chica que los observaba desde lejos apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Otra figura, se posó del lado de ella observando a los akatsukis.

Thabita: ¿Qué te trae por aquí zetsu? {Pregunto observándolo levemente}.

ZetsuB: Vengo a traerle el reporte del día a papi.

ZetsuN: Dejamos unos clones alrededor de la aldea en caso de que alguien nos haya seguido o se quiera hacer el listillo, aunque lo dudo mucho.

Thabita: Bien…

ZetsuB: ¿Qué hay de ti hermanita? Normalmente ahora estás haciendo la cena junto a konan…o sola suponiendo que konan no está.

Thabita: Me pasaba por aquí y vi esa escena de casualidad, no pude evitar espiar un poquito… {Sonto una pequeña risita}.

ZetsuN: Admito que a mi también me gusto…

ZetsuB: Ahí brother, que tierno… {Se limpió una lágrima falsa}.

ZetsuN: …

Thabita: Sera mejor que vaya a terminar la cena, sin konan debo hacer trabajo doble.

ZetsuN: Bueno, suerte hermana, nosotros vamos a hablar con pa…

ZetsuN callo inmediatamente, mientras su contraparte confundida por unos segundos, la mirada cambio igual a la de su otra parte, ambos con una mirada sorprendida pero a la vez, aterrada.

Thabita: ¿Zetsu? ¿Pasa algo? Dime…

ZetsuB/N: ¡AL SUELO!

El grito resonó por toda la sala alertando automáticamente a todos, hasta que sintieron como un pequeño temblor sacudió al edificio, segundos después, una explosión haciendo volar una parte completa de todo el edificio akatsuki.

Los akatsukis, difícilmente se levantaron aun con algunos trozos de cemento u otro material estructural sobre ellos, no sabían que pasaba, pero lo que si sabían, es que tendría que prepararse, prepararse muy bien…

Hidan: ¡Joder! ¡¿Quién se atreve?! {Levantándose algo adolorido}

Nagato: Quien quiera que sea lo pagara muy caro…

Itachi no saco palabra, pero al levantarse con su sharingan activado era suficiente para saber que estaba bastante furioso. Thabita al levantarse, corrió hacia un punto donde estaba fuu.

Thabita: Sasori, ayúdame…

Sasori: Voy…

Ambos sacaron unos escombros por encima del cuerpo de fuu, Sasori la tomo y la reviso.

Sasori: Sangra de la cabeza… {Murmuro temeroso al ver sangre en sus dedos con los que había tocado la nuca de la chica}…Parece que un escombro cayo en su cabeza, hay que ponerla a salvo, ya me imagino que podría pasar y no podemos dejar sola a fuu…

ZetsuN: Blanco y yo la llevaremos con nuestro padre, la vera que hacer, por el momento ustedes vayan e investiguen que es lo que sucede, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados mucho tiempo.

Itachi: Bien, ¿preparados? {Pregunto a sus hermanos}.

Hidan: Ya tengo ganas de sacrificar a alguien para el ritual de jashin.

Nagato: Mi rinnegan quiere ver sangre, destrucción de aquellos hipócritas.

Sasori: Por mi parte, nací listo.

Itachi: ¡Vamos! {Exclamo itachi, y por el "pequeño" hueco que había en la pared, los akatsukis se lanzaron en un salto dejando asi solos a los zetsus con la herida jinchuriki}.

ZetsuB: Espero que tengan suerte…

ZetsuN: Pongamos a fuu segura inmediatamente para que podamos ayudarlos en cualquier caso.

ZetsuB: Claro brother.

 _ **A las afueras de Amegakure**_

Los akatsukis.

Sasori de la arena roja, marionetista convertido en una completa leyenda.

Thabita uchiha única mujer uchiha.

Hidan el siervo del "Dios" Jashin, perteneciente al dúo inmortal.

Itachi uchiha postulante al próximo madara uchiha.

Y último pero no menos importante.

Nagato uzumaki, poseedor del legendario rinnegan y posible descendiente del mismísimo rikkudo sennin como todos creían al ver los ojos del uzumaki.

Todos ellos, descendían desde el cielo sin importar la leve lluvia y el viento que soplaba a sus capas en el aire en pleno descenso. Aterrizaron con las miradas serias observando en el entorno, en fila cada uno por encima de un edificio en altura de ame, teniendo la vista de toda la aldea, y el viento fuerte agitando sus capas.

 _ **[Con lo de aterrizaje u el viento agitando sus capas imagínense a los seis pain cuando se presentaron frente a jiraiya, ya saben, estilo épico].**_

Nagato: Itachi. Thabita.

Itachi: Lo sé.

Los aludidos con su sharingan comenzaron a explorar la zona, observando cada rincón posible hasta donde llegaba el alcance de su sharingan, no tenía tanto alcance como un byakugan, pero si la suficiente como para saber hacia qué dirección se encuentra el enemigo. Ambos sin más, abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos…

Hidan: Ay no…

Itachi: Izquierda…

Todos voltearon la mirada hacia sus izquierdas, solo para observar algo totalmente desastroso. Un ejército completo de ninjas se adentraban en la aldea por la fuerza, destruyendo cada cosa u obstáculo que se topaban por el frente. Incluso a los civiles.

Thabita: No puede ser…

Nagato: Mierda…¡Anbu!

Un anbu con la insignia de ame se presentó frente a otro edificio frente a nagato, no a una larga distancia claro. Suficiente para escuchar las órdenes del Sub-Líder akatsuki.

Anbu: A sus órdenes nagato. {Dijo con respeto}.

Nagato: Avisa a las tropas ninjas y anbus de Amegakure, tenemos problemas, graves, tenemos guerra…

Anbu: ¡A sus órdenes! {Y desapareció en un jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante}.

Sasori: ¿Ordenes señor nagato? {Pregunto burlonamente, pero sin quitar el enojo de su mirada}.

Nagato: Al campo de batalla, destruyan a todos los que se atrevan a amenazar a nuestra aldea…

Hidan: Esas órdenes, me encantan…

Todos los akatsukis, respectivamente desaparecieron en un jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante, camino hacia el campo de batalla y enfrentar a quien se atrevió a causar tal cosa…

 _ **Torre akatsuki**_

 _ **Oficina de madara**_

ZetsuB: ¡Papi~!

Zetsu entro por la puerta de la habitación bruscamente con la jinchuriki entre sus brazos. Observando al madara dormido con la cabeza pegada al escritorio y claro, algo de baba saliendo por su boca.

ZetsuN: ¡Joder no puedes dormir ahora padre! {Grito fuertemente dando un zapateo al suelo haciendo resaltar a madara desde su escritorio}.

Madara: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Carajo fue el mayor domo, siempre en el mayor domo!

ZetsuB: ¡Ay no, papi!

Madara: ¿Pero porque tanto escan…? ¡Fuu! {Grito preocupado al observar a la chica herido en los brazos de zetsu} ¡¿Qué le paso?! {Se levantó de su escritorio observando enojado a zetsu}.

ZetsuN: Padre, estamos bajo ataque, Amegakure está bajo ataque…

Madara: ¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes? {Pregunto serio}.

ZetsuN: Teníamos unos clones rondando la aldea mientras estábamos por aquí, desaparecieron todos y uno de ellos alcanzo a visualizar un ejército, es una guerra, ame será un campo de guerra…

Madara: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Son ellos, estoy seguro!

ZetsuB: ¿Qué hará padre?

Madara camino hacia un pequeño cofre en un rincón de la oficina, la oscuridad no dejo ver nada, pero los zetsu pudieron notar la ropa u más bien piyama de madara caer al suelo, vistiéndose algo que era muy visible desde el punto de los zetsu.

ZetsuN: ¿Padre?

Madara: Esto ya es una guerra, una guerra que no me perderé… {Murmuro enfadado madara, saliendo de las sombras con aquella armadura tradicional color rojo que usaba en las guerras del pasado contra los senjus, y claro el famoso gumbai de madara uchiha}.

ZetsuB: Papi ¿No me diga que…?

Madara: Claro hijos, luchare junto a ame y mis hijos contra aquellos que se atrevieron a invadir mi aldea, nuestro hogar…

ZetsuN: ¿Pero usted…?

ZetsuB: ¿…Viejito…?

Madara: Vamos, soy madara uchiha, el uchiha más fuerte que haya existido en la época de uchihas y senjus. Además gracias al árbol, al shinju y a ti, pude sobrevivir tantos años, y mi fuerza sigue intacta, no como antes, pero suficiente como para dar buena pelea…Zetsu…

ZetsuN/B: ¿Padre/Papi?

Madara: Dejen a fuu en el sofá de aquella esquina, llamare a unos ninjas que la cuiden mientras nosotros vamos al campo de batalla, afuera necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Zetsu, ambos asintieron como uno y dejaron a la jinchuriki acostada en el sofá en la esquina de la oficina, era un sofá marrón suave para tres personas, perfecto para que la jinchuriki descansara.

Madara: ¡Anbus!

Dos explosiones de humo, dejando ver dos anbus arrodillados atrás de madara.

Anbu: A sus servicios lord madara.

Madara: Cuiden de la chica, su herida no es grave pero necesita descansar. Quiero que la cuiden y que no le pase absolutamente nada, ¿he quedado claro?

Anbu2: Si lord madara, daremos nuestra vida si es necesario.

Madara: Espero que no lleguen a ese punto. Bien zetsu, prepárate, tenemos guerra. {Dijo abriendo sus ojos carmesí reflejando el poder de un Mangekyu sharingan}.

 **No estaba muy inspirado, pero igual llegue a hacer eso. Espero que les guste.**

 **Pa´ la próxima no se cual actualizar, pero de igual manera me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión en los cometarios, y por cierto en el próximo capítulo el capítulo tal vez trate sobre la guerra, naruto en konoha y los enemigos, eso…**

 **Itachi211: Cada vez pienso que solo quieres arruinar mi historia, Akio… {Hablo encerrado en una jaula}.**

 **Akio-Uchiha: De que hablas, yo no hare tanto relleno en el reencuentro de naruto y Sayuri, asi que, disfruta de la jaula xD**

 **Itachi211: ¡JODETE!**

 **Akio-Uchiha: Perdón pero no se me da la gana hermano, oe zii…desde hoy seremos hermanos, o dos partes separadas, como el sharingan de obito y kakashi :v**

 **Itachi211: ¡No soy nada tuyo!**

 **Akio-Uchiha: Y bueno hermano mayor, yo fui creado después asi que soy el menos…**

 **Itachi211: A weno…¡Soy el mayor libérame!**

 **Akio-Uchiha: Te das cuenta que acabas de aceptar que eres mi hermano 7u7**

 **Itachi211: Ehhh…¡Eres adoptado!**

 **Akio-Uchiha: T-T**

 **Atte: Akio-Uchiha**


	20. 20: Dividir y conquistar

**Akio: ._.**

 **Itachi: ;-;**

 **Zero: .-.**

 **Akio: ._.**

 **Itachi: ;-;**

 **Zero: Les invito a leer mi nueva historia de High School DxD la encontraran en mi perfil, y no olviden pasarse por mis otras historias de naruto, como "más que hermanos"…**

 **Itachi: Esa es mía :c**

 **Zero: …O Mi historia de fairy tail "esperando la muerte"…**

 **Itachi: También es mí a joder :´v**

 **Zero: Y gracias a quien leyó esto, ahora vamos con el ansiado capitulo. Y por cierto, decidí decidir la "batalla de Amegakure" y "naruto en konoha" en capítulos diferentes, para asi no ir de dos temas y eso, ustedes entienden.**

 **Akio: Aja.**

 _ **20: Dividir y conquistar.**_

Naruto: Al fin…en casa. {Comento naruto observando maravillado su aldea natal con una sonrisa melancólica}.

Konan: ¿Aquí es donde vive el maestro jiraiya?

Naruto: Si es que no se encuentra en uno de sus viajes, digamos que si…

Konan: Hmm, bien ahí que idear un plan para entrar a la aldea sin ser detectados. ¿Alguna idea? {Pregunto konan mirando a los akatsukis presentes}.

Kisame: Entremos a golpes.

Deidara: ¡Explosiones!

Kakuzu: Mientras no incluya gasto de dinero, cuenten conmigo.

Konan: Ay, no sé ni para que les pregunto… {Murmuro konan dándose una palmada en la frente}.

Hotaru: Y si…entramos mientras ellos duermen… {Propuso el pequeño con una gotita señalando a los "responsables" guardias de la entrada}.

Naruto: Jajaja, ya me había olvidado de este detalle, izumo y kotetsu… {Murmuro el rubio con una gotita}.

Konan: Entremos.

Los akatsukis comenzaron a caminar silenciosamente con los pies en punta, y rápidamente todos lograron pasar al otro lado sin despertar a los guardias, bueno, casi todos…

Deidara: Un momento… ¿Y Kakuzu? {Presunto en voz baja al no ver al dueño de cuatro corazones}.

Naruto: No es ese de ahí. {Señalo naruto}.

Kisame: Por Nemo…

Konan: ¡Kakuzu, ¿Qué mierda haces allí?! {Exclamo la peli azul en voz baja}.

¿Porque será su pregunta? Pues porque el "querido" Kakuzu estaba caminando a cuatro patas hacia los dos guardias que se encontraban invernando en sus puestos de trabajo.

Kakuzu: No, primero el dinero. {Respondió en voz baja, mientras cuidadosamente trataba de sacar la billetera de kotetsu de su bolsillo}.

Konan: ¡Kakuzu, no pongas en riesgo la misión por unas putas monedas! {Volvió a exclamar, por supuesto en voz baja, tratando de convencer al inmortal a que salga de allí y siga poniendo el riesgo la misión}.

Kakuzu: Que no mierda… ¡sí! {Exclamo despacito el akatsuki al ver que ya tenía la billetera de kotetsu en sus manos} Ahora la otra…

Konan: Kakuzu hijo de _**[Nota: Censurado para menores de edad]**_

Comenzó a insultar la akatsuki al inmortal, mientras naruto le tapaba los oídos al pequeño e inocente hotaru.

Kakuzu: Ya casi… {Murmuro al ver que ya casi sacaba la billetera del bolsillo de izumo, hasta que…}

Izumo: Oye kotetsu, no toques allí… {Hablo entre sueños el ninja}.

Kakuzu: (Que mierda estará soñando…) {Se preguntó mentalmente el akatsuki, mientras a su mente comenzaban a llegar imágenes nada santas} Mierda…la tengo… {Sonrió victorioso al ver a la segundo y última billetera en su poder}.

Izumo: Ay kotetsu…

Kakuzu: …

Izumo: N-no toques allí, e-es sensible…

Kakuzu comenzó a alejarse lentamente del puesto de vigilancia, hasta finalmente llegar donde estaban todos.

Konan: ¡Kakuzu exijo una explicación!

Kakuzu: andando… {Ordeno Kakuzu a los demás mientras caminaba con la mirada perdida}.

Kisame: ¿Kakuzu? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Kakuzu: Tu… {Se volteo hacia Kisame}…no quieres saberlo… {Y siguió su camino}.

Naruto: …

Hotaru: …

Konan: …

Kisame: …

Deidara: …

Kurama: (Todo se derrumboooo…)

Naruto: (Cállate…)

Kurama: (…)

Los akatsuki retomaron su camino. Pero la escena no los seguiría porque…

Un viejo vendedor de dangos llego a la escena, bailando y…cantando…

Viejo: ¡Fiiiiiigaarooooooooooo! ¡Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaaaarooo!

Kotetsu: Ay~, ¿pero quién hace tanto ruido…? {Murmuro con los ojos lagrimeados por el sueño al verse recién despertado}.

Izumo: Ni id… ¿Qué palomas…?

Viejo: ¡Figaro, estoy aquí, hey figaro~ estoy aquí!

Izumo: Y yo creía que yo estaba loco…

Viejo: ¡Figaro allá, Figaro aquí, Figaro allá, Figaro~, Figaro, figaroooooooooo!

Kotetsu: Muy bien viejo, deje de cantar e interrumpir nuestro sueño o aténgase a las consecuencias…

Viejo: Figar… ¿qué? Oh jóvenes, ¿no les gustarías comprar unos deliciosos dangos?

Izumo: ¿eh?

Kotetsu: Dangos…

Izumo: Claro, el hambre gana mucho terreno.

Kotetsu: ¡Yo igual quiero!

Viejo: Bueno, cada uno cuesta…

Kotetsu: ¡¿Qué?!

Izumo: ¿Kotetsu que te pasa?

Kotetsu: ¡Mi billetera, no está! {Exclamo desesperadamente buscando su billetera por cada bolsillo que traía puesto}.

Izumo: Ahora que lo dices…¡La mía tampoco!

Viejo: Perdón jóvenes, sin dinero, no hay dangos. Que tengan un buen día. {Se despidió yéndose del lugar}.

Kotetsu/Izumo: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _ **[Nota: Ok, nos desviamos del tema, volvamos a lo importante].**_

 _ **O.O**_

Hotaru: ¿Escucharon eso? {Pregunto hotaru mientras caminaba junto a los akatsukis por las calles de la aldea, claro todos iban disfrazados como civiles comunes y en un bolso que llevaba konan se encontraban las capas akatsukis resguardadas}.

Kakuzu: Para nada.

Hotaru: Hm, ok.

Konan: Bien, debemos encontrar un departamento…

Deidara: ¡A la mierda, dividir y conquistar! {Exclamo mientras se alejaba rápidamente de los akatsukis dejando un gran rastro de humo tras de sí}.

Konan tenía un notable tic en el ojo y una sonrisa nada amigable.

Kakuzu: Iré por el… {Suspiro Kakuzu caminando hacia donde sea que haya ido el rubio}.

Konan: Bueno, creo que solo somos los cin…

Kisame: Iré al acuario. Rastreare su chakra para cuando tengan el hotel. {Dijo para luego irse tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea}.

Konan: Bueno niños, creo que solo somos ustedes y… {Callo al ver que estaba completamente sola en medio de la calle, mientras los civiles la veían como si estuviera loca} Ok, estoy sola…

 _ **O.O**_

Deidara, en su caso estaba disfrazado con una chaqueta de cuero larga, pantalones comunes y sandalias de playa, ah y claro el inolvidable bigote postizo, deidara corría por las calles hasta finalmente llegar a un puesto de ventas ninja.

Deidara: (Genial ahora a ver si vender papeles bombas especiales, hm) {Pensó con emoción}

Entro a la tienda rápidamente y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando esta exploto en miles de pedazos. Deidara salió de entre los escombros y rápidamente salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Como deidara, un vejete de más de 70 años salió pesadamente de entre los escombros mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo de venganza.

Vejete: ¡Te, encontrare, lo, juro~! {Grito al aire mientras alzaba su bastón}.

No paso mucho hasta que llego Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Disculpe viejo, ¿ha visto por aquí a un tarado con un bigote postidi~go completamente real?

Vejete: ¿Y quién se cree usted para ordenarme? {Exclamo el viejo, o más bien escupió, literalmente}.

Kakuzu: Am… ¿Policía galáctica? {Respondió acariciando nerviosamente su barba falsa}.

Vejete: Oh, perdón oficial. Se ha ido por las aguas termales, dos calles a la derecha, y una a la izquierda.

Kakuzu: Gracias. {Agradeció inclinándose} Si me disculpa, el deber me llama.

 **O.O**

Mientras con Kisame, las cosas eran algo más tranquilas. Este caminaba por las calles con unas gafas de sol y un genial peinado afro de color rosa.

Kisame: Disculpe señora. {Llamo el pez mutante disfrazado a una joven señora de mediana edad} ¿Podría decirme en qué dirección se encuentra el acuario?

Señora: Derecho a la izquierda. Lo vera a distancia.

Kisame: Le agradezco, que tenga un buen día.

Despidiéndose y siguiendo las indicaciones de señorita a la que había consultado. Kisame logro llegar al acuario en cuestión de minutos. La entrada era gratos por lo que entro sin dificultades.

Al entrar al área de tiburones, Kisame solo pudo decir una cosa.

Kisame: Hola familia. {Murmuro con una sonrisa feliz}.

 **O.O**

Volviendo con el rubio de deidara, este había tomado un pequeño descanso en la baranda de un puente ubicado en las aguas termales.

Deidara: Vaya, no sabía que esos papeles explotaban con la saliva…

Kakuzu: ¿Ibas a tragarte una bomba? {Pregunto el inmortal, llegando por detrás del rubio akatsuki}.

Deidara: Emm… ¿no? Digo, el manual estaba en chino y solo entendí saliva y…bueno tú me entiendes…

Kakuzu: Ahí dios deidara, al menos no gastaste dinero en esas porquerías.

Deidara: ¡Los explosivos no son tonterías!

Kakuzu: Si, si como digas…

Deidara: ¿Y los demás? {Pregunto}.

Kakuzu: Ni idea, solo sé que konan iba en busca de un hotel y supongo que los demás debieron de acompañarla. {Dedujo el akatsuki}.

Deidara: Hm, vale. ¿Vamos a comer algo, hm?

Kakuzu: ¿Estás loco? Gastaríamos dinero…

Deidara: ¿Enserio preferirías morir de hambre solo por tener un par de monedas más? {Pregunto con la ceja alzada}.

Kakuzu: Tú no lo entenderías…

Deidara: Ay dios, ¿Y si yo pago?

Kakuzu: Pues…es aceptable.

Deidara: Pues entonces andan… ¿Escuchaste eso? {Pregunto el rubio mirando por todos lados}.

Kakuzu: ¿Escuchar qué? {Pregunto algo confundido}.

Deidara: Ese…ruido… ¿Risa?...Viene de allá, sígueme.

El akatsuki comenzó a caminar, y algo confundido Kakuzu lo seguía de atrás. Dieron poco más de diez pasos, y en cuanto llegaron a una especie de puente lograron observar algo que se encontraba en los baños termales femeninos…

Más que algo, más bien "alguien" que se encontraba observando por un pequeño agujero por dentro de los baños femeninos, unos segundos pasaron para que deidara reaccionara al reconocer a aquella persona.

Deidara: ¡Carajo, es jiraiya uno de los legendarios sannin, hm! {Exclamo en voz baja el rubio al ver al causante de los ruidos, más bien risas que había oído antes} ¿Pero qué carajos hace?

Kakuzu: Hmm… {Kakuzu entre cerro los ojos sospechosamente}…creo que espía a las chicas de baño…

Deidara: Y yo pensé que su perversión eran solo rumores…

Kakuzu: Tengo una idea. {Dijo Kakuzu comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba jiraiya}.

Deidara: ¡Kakuzu, ¿Qué haces? Un bigote postizo no nos ocultara de ese tipo! {Exclamo cuidando que el sannin no lo oyera}.

Kakuzu: Tu tranquilo yo nervioso. Déjame todo a mí.

Deidara: Me arrepentiré de esto…

Kakuzu: ¡Hey, viejo! {Llamo el akatsuki al sannin por medio de un grito, haciendo que este se asuste y caiga de espalda al suelo}.

 _Chica: ¿Hey chicas, oyeron eso?_

 _Chica2: No, ¿debería oír algo?_

 _Chica: Nada, olvídenlo._

El sannin suspiro aliviado. Luego sus ojos se volvieron ira y miro a los dos que se encontraban frente a él. El sabio de los sapos los miro algo sorprendido, pero luego de sacudir la cabeza recupero la compostura.

Jiraiya: ¡¿Pero quién se creen ustedes para casi arruinar mi investigación?!

Deidara: ¿Investigación? Vaya que empleo más bueno…

Kakuzu: No vengo a charlar viejo, iré directo al grano. {Hablo el akatsuki de cuatro corazones, sacándole una ligera vena en la frente de jiraiya}.

Jiraiya: ¿Pero cómo te atreves a hablarme asi? ¿Es que no sabes quién soy? Pues te lo diré… {Comento el sannin con aire de superioridad} ¡Yo…!

Deidara: "…Soy un vejete pervertido".

Jiraiya: ¡…Soy un veje…No!

Kakuzu: Nos vale quien seas. Pero ahora tendrás que darme todo tu dinero si no quieres que las chicas de allí se enteren que estabas haciendo.

Jiraiya: …

Deidara: Wow…

Kakuzu: Piénsalo viejo, ¿te gustaría recibir una paliza?

Jiraiya: Y-ya estoy acostumbrado… {Respondió Kakuzu tratando de no caer en la redes de Kakuzu}.

Kakuzu: Y te gustaría que… ¿recibieras una demanda para que tengas prohibido acercarte a estos baños?

Y como si un vidrio se rompiera a la distancia, el sannin de los sapos saco su billetera, y de inmediato se lo entrego "todito" al akatsuki, el cual tenía una sonrisa de completa felicidad en el rostro.

Kakuzu: Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted. No veremos.

Jiraiya: Espero jamás volver a verte T-T

Deidara: Adiós, hm. {Se despidió el rubio mientras caminaba junto a su compañero a la salida de las aguas} ¿No crees que te pasaste? {Pregunto cuando ya estaba algo más alejados}.

Kakuzu: Es un sannin, debe ganar muchísimo dinero…aunque escuchando los rumores no creo que lo gaste en cosas buenas, no te preocupes, el dinero estará mejor conmigo.

Deidara: ¿Cuánto te dio?

Kakuzu: Lo suficiente para comprar una Tv propia para mi habitación. Será un buen gasto.

Deidara: Y yo seguiré viendo la televisión en la sala, que envidia. {Suspiro el akatsuki explosivo}.

Kakuzu: Ja, era broma, la ahorrare, ya sabes como soy. {Comento el inmortal con una risa nerviosa mientras el artista caía de espaldas} Por cierto mura esto.

El rubio miro confundido a su compañero. Kakuzu poso sus manos alrededor de su boca y…

Kakuzu: ¡Ahí un pervertido espiando la zona femenina!

Los gritos femeninos a lo lejos no tardaron en escucharse.

Jiraiya: ¡¿PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! {Se escuchó el desgarrador grito del sannin a lo lejos}.

Deidara: Kakuzu, eso es maldad…

Kakuzu: Solo vámonos, espero que konan ya haya encontrado un departamento.

Deidara: ¿No íbamos a comer?

Kakuzu: Vale pero tú pagas.

Deidara: Mierda…

 **O.O**

Naruto y hotaru saltaban unos pocos arboles hasta un lugar destinado, ¿Cuál? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía mentalmente hotaru al ver a naruto tan emocionado. Tal vez ¿sería su familia? Bueno no falta mucho para saberlo.

Naruto, quien traía una ropa común de civil con una capucha en caso de seguridad, aterrizo sobre la rama de un árbol y hotaru, quien igual que naruto, se paró junto a él.

Hotaru: ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué paramos?

Naruto: Nada, es solo…que estoy feliz… {Murmuro naruto con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro}

Hotaru: Por fin veras a tu familia, ¿verdad?

Naruto: Algo asi. Unos árboles más adelante se encuentran un lugar muy especial para mí.

Hotaru: ¿Y que esperamos? Vamos rápido. {Dijo emocionado el pequeño uchiha}.

Naruto: ¿Estás seguro de seguirme el paso? Tú aun no estás muy acostumbrado a esto.

Hotaru: Soy un uchiha, puedo hacer lo que sea. {Respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa confiada}.

Naruto solo sonrió. Renovaron su camino, y tal como dijo naruto no pasaron ni los veinte árboles y ya habían llegado a una especie de prado con un rio en el centro. Naruto de un salto aterrizo en el suave césped verde seguido de hotaru.

Naruto: Tal como lo recordaba, no ha cambiado casi nada.

Hotaru: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Naruto: Es…

 _¿?: ¡Que te dije sobre comerte mis tomates!_ {Un grito que venía desde el bosque interrumpió a naruto, mientras este abrió los ojos esperando que fuera lo que él pensaba}.

 _¿?2: ¡Que fue un accidente, no fue apropósito!_

 _¿?: ¡Aja, te creo!_

Innumerables gritos provenían del bosque, cada vez haciéndose más cercanos a donde se encontraban ambos akatsukis. Hotaru estaba confundido, mientras que naruto no podía contener la emoción que inconscientemente comenzó a caminar hacia haya.

Hotaru: ¿Qué haces naruto?

Sim embargo, naruto no paro, y sus ojos parecieron completar sus ilusiones al ver como una chica de cabello negro salía del bosque entrando al campo de entrenamiento en el que se encontraban.

Esta que tenía un rostro enojado, miro en frente visualizando la imagen de naruto, y abriendo la boza a más no poder todo el enojo que parecía tener desapareció en cuestión de segundos…

Naruto: Sayuri…

Hasta que otra cabellera negra entro a la escena, este miro a la chica confundido, y siguiendo con sus ojos la mirada de su hermana, también vio a naruto.

Naruto: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Mierda…

Sayuri: ¡Naruto!

La uchiha con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos corrió a su máxima velocidad hacia donde se encontraba naruto, y se un abrazo lo tumbo en el suelo. Naruto sonrió a pesar de sentir fuertes golpes en su pecho.

Sayuri: ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! {Eran los gritos infinitos de Sayuri mientras golpeaba numerables veces el pecho de naruto}.

Naruto: Eh, Sayuri cálmate, ya estoy de vuelta… {Susurro con una voz serena el rubio mientras sujetaba las muñecas de la uchiha}.

Sasuke: Naruto hijo' de puta, volviste… {Dijo sasuke quien se había acercado a la escena con una gran sonrisa}.

Naruto: Si sasuke…Volví…

Por fin se habían reunido. El tan ansiado encuentro…aunque lamentablemente no duraría para siempre, todo por lo que ahora mismo estaba sucediendo en Amegakure.

 **O.O**

Azumi con su Mangekyu sharingan activo se encontraba caminando lentamente. Se encontraba completamente mojado a causa de la lluvia de Amegakure que cubría toda la guerra, parte de sus ropas estaban desgarradas y unos hilillos de sangre corrían pos su labio, nariz y cabeza.

Pero eso no era nada comparado al aspecto de su oponente…

Azumi: La victoria es mía, he triunfado, yo…

Fue lo que salió de los labios fríos de aquel hombre. Observando a un derrotado itachi…un itachi que se arrastraba por el suelo, con sus ropas completamente manchadas de sangre a causa de las graves y enormes heridas en su cuerpo, tratando de alejarse de aquella persona, se levantó pesadamente, pero cayo apenas a dar el tercer paso…

…A causa de no tener sus ojos con el…

Dos figuras cansadas aterrizaron frente a azuma, impidiendo que se siga acercando a itachi para acabar con su vida.

Nagato: Sasori, llévate a itachi de aquí, ahora, yo me encargare de él… {Ordeno el pelirrojo con sus ojos rinnegan mirando al hombre frente a él, con completa ira y deseo de matar}.

Sasori no dijo más y cargo a itachi por el hombro, llevándoselo de aquel lugar.

Azuma: Ya tengo el kotoamatsukami, mi objetivo, pero no me vendrá nada mal llevarme un rinnegan extra conmigo… {Dijo azuma con una voz escalofriante}.

Ahora la verdadera batalla había comenzado.

 **¬.¬**

 **Akio: Mierda :´v**

 **Itachi: Todo se fue a la…**

 **Akio: Mierda :´v**

 **Zero: Je, je, je…Ya en el próximo capítulo se tratara sobre la guerra de Amegakure, eso era una especie de adelanto para causar más…eh…ya saben…Bueno ya saben lo que viene…¡QUE EL CODIGO ZERO LOS ACOMPAÑE!**


	21. 21: La batalla de amegakure Parte 1

**Han**

 **Pasado**

 **Mil**

 **Años**

 **:v**

 **Aviso: Desde ahora uso de honoríficos (Con excepción de padre y madre).**

 **21: La batalla de Ame - Parte 1**

 _ **-.- Akasuna No Sasori -.-**_

-¡Akatsukis, dividíos!-

Acatando las órdenes de nagato, Cada uno de los akatsukis saltamos hacia distintos puntos de la aldea.

El plan de nagato era obvio, con la mitad de los akatsukis ausentes las cosas no estarían nada fáciles, más aun si no sabemos con exactitud quienes eran nuestros enemigos.

Sincronizándonos a la perfección, yo tome el lado oeste de la aldea, sintiendo como detrás de mí una gran variedad de ninjas como anbus me seguían los pasos a gran velocidad. Todos dispuestos a morir con tal de defender su hogar.

No los decepcionaremos.

-¡Es la hora, ataquen!- Grite lo más fuerte que pude al divisar a un ejército enemigo.

-¡Por nosotros!-

-¡Por nuestras esposas!-

-¡Hijos!-

¡Por ameeeeeee!-

Y al final de todas esas exclamaciones, un gran grito de guerra acompaño a todos los ninjas bajo mi mando a la batalla contra el enemigo.

Yo sin quedarme atrás, saque a mi marioneta más poderosa sin contarme a mí mismo. El tercer kazekage.

Esas escorias sentirían gran parte de mi poder solo al comienzo de la pelea.

-¡Ahhhh!- Grite mientras mi marioneta impactaba contra ninjas enemigos, asi comenzando la batalla del lado oeste…

 _ **-.- Hidan -.-**_

-¡Cuidado!-

Exclame mientras de un salto limpio salve a una pequeña corderita de jashin de ser aplastada por unos cuantos escombros caídos, a causa de una explosión.

-¡Bien niña, tus rezos por jashin-sama te han salvado la vida. Ahora ve con tu mama!- Le dije/Grite mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda para que se fuera lo más pronto posible del campo de batalla del lado norte.

-¡Gracias Hidan-sama!- Me grito mientras se alejaba.

Estos críos de hoy en día…

-¡Hidan-sama detrás de usted!-

Al escuchar ese grito, al instante me di una vuelta solo para sentir como una katana atravesaba mi hombro.

-¡Hostia puta…!-

Grite mientras veía chorrear la sangre de mi hombro.

-¡Estás muerto hijo de…perra!- Exclame al bastardo mientras de un tirón arrancaba su katana de mi hombro y a todo musculo le hice tragar su propia katana…literalmente.

-¡Ok ateos de mierda, ya me han enfadado. Esto será una gran masacre dedicada al gran jashin-sama!-

Fue mi grito mientras sacaba mi genial guadaña de triple filo. Lanzándome al ataque junto al resto de mis hombres bajo un intenso grito de guerra. Mientras sea bajo mi mando, el lado norte de la aldea no caerá ¡sin dar pelea!

 _ **-.- Uchiha Itachi -.-**_

-Bienvenido al Tsukuyomi, un mundo en el que soy un dios y soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca con mis víctimas, dime, ¿te gustaría ser torturado durante 6 meses seguidos…?-

-¡No, piedad, piedad…!-

-Demasiado tarde para acudir a la piedad…-

Al volver al mundo real, di un rápido alto esquivando la gran embestida de un gran ninja enemigo. Antes de caer lance una seria de shurikens a los puntos vitales más desprotegidos de mi enemigo.

-¡Itachi-sama, son demasiados enemigos, nos acorralan y eliminan poco a poco!- Escuche el grito preocupado de uno de mis soldados.

Era de esperarse. Conmigo se encontraba la minoría de los ninjas de la aldea. No creo que podamos ganar solo a fuerza bruta, usaría Mangekyu pero no creo que sería lo más ingenioso gastar tantas energías cuando lo más probable es que sea por mí a quien buscan.

-Necesitamos estrategia- Dije al ninja a mi lado- Reúne a los especialistas en genjutsu por la parte de atrás, sin contar a especialistas en Bukijutsu, todos los que se centren en el arte del shurikenjutsu que se mantengan atrás junto a mí para realizar ataques a largo alcance-

-¡¿Pero quedarían vulnerables?!-

-Es por eso que tu junto a otros ninjas especializados en taijutsu y kenjutsu se mantendrán enfrente siendo nuestro escudo. ¿Entendido?-

-¡Entendido itachi-sama, daré la orden de inmediato!-

-(Si Kisame estuviera aquí, esto sería mucho más fácil…)- Pensé al recordar las grandes estrategias que yo y Kisame teníamos memorizadas en nuestras mentes.

Pero de alguna forma ahí que aguantar, como sea. El lado este de la aldea jamás caerá bajo control enemigo…

 _ **-.- Uchiha Thabita -.-**_

-¡Muere!- Grito uno de mis enemigo intentando matarme con un jutsu de fuego, el cual se dirigió a mí a gran velocidad.

Pero solo es un ataque inútil.

-¡¿Cómo…?!-

Grito mi enemigo con incredulidad al ver como yo me mantenía completamente intacta. Todo gracias a mi estado intangible otorgado por mi Mangekyu sharingan.

-¡Jutsu bolas de fuego!- Trace unos cuantos sellos a gran velocidad, y al posicionar mis dedos por delante de mis labios, variadas bolas de fuego salieron por esta última asi calcinando al bastardo que intento matarme segundos atrás, como a uno que otro enemigo que se encontraba en fuego cruzado- Hmp…eso es un potente y verdadero jutsu de fuego…-

Luego, como si fueran ratas salieron más por donde solo dios sabe, unos cuantos de ellos, se lanzaron contra mí con intensiones asesinas. Yo solo me volví intangible esperando una oportunidad para atacar…

Sin embargo unos cuantos proyectiles aparecieron de la nada destrozando a cada uno de ellos. Cerró mis ojos y voltee algo molesta hacia atrás para observar a nagato.

-Los tenía bajo control, no era necesario eso-

-No te enojes, pero en este momento debemos eliminar la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles-

Solté un suspiro cansado.

-Vale, lo sien…- Me agache levemente esquivando asi unos cuantos kunais-…to, pero es que quisiera con todas mis ganas acabar con todos yo sola, por lo que están haciéndole a la aldea…-

-Se cómo te sientes, p…- Nagato ladeo la cabeza esquivando el golpe de un ninja enemigo, y de un rápido movimiento lo neutralizo agarrándolo de ambos brazos. Yo me acerque a ellos y comencé a darle fuertes golpes al tipo este-…ero sabes que necesitamos eliminar a los peones antes de que los de mayor grado lleguen al campo-

-¿Mayor grado, vendrán más?- Pregunte sorprendida sin dejar de golpear al tipo que nagato aún mantenía neutralizado.

-No lo sé…- Golpe en la mejilla-…pero es posible,...- Golpe en el pecho-…asi que no debemos…-Golpe en el estómago-…bajar la guardia- Golpe en los testículos.

Agarre al tipo y lo use como escudo humano para evitar que unos shuriken me maten a mí y nagato mientras hablamos.

-Sobre itachi, ¿Crees que fue lo mejor mandarlo con la minoría de soldados?-

-Es itachi, a pura estrategia podría acabar con el doble de hombres que el podría tener bajo su mando-

Era una exageración, pero de alguna forma tenía razón.

Nagato cerró los ojos. De seguro está viendo a través de sus invocaciones las cuales envió a revisar el estado de cada una de las zonas de ame.

-Pues…- Musito nagato con los ojos cerrados-…itachi está bien, es más gana terreno-

Sonreí. De todas formas era un uchiha, no perdería solo por estar en desventaja numérica.

-…con Sasori…de igual forma, en este momento está controlando al menos unas cien marionetas, tanto que el enemigo ha solicitado refuerzos…-

Bueno, es Sasori, no solo ha aumentado la ventaja numérica a través de sus marionetas, si no que hasta tiene casi asegurada la victoria de su zona.

-…Y Hidan...mierda…-

-¿Qué sucede con ese idiota?-

-Es cierto que han logrado mantener a raya al enemigo, pero ha sufrido muchas bajas, y con su poca capacidad estratégica, bueno, terminara cediendo su zona de ame-

-Por jashin…- Murmure dándome una palmada en la frente-…No sé por qué lo dejamos ir solo, Hidan por muy buen luchador cuerpo a cuerpo que sea las estrategias no son lo suyo. Nagato ve con él, aquí llevamos la ventaja. No será difícil mantenerlos neutralizados por unas horas-

-Bien…- Suspiro nagato-…en cualquier caso, te estaré vigilando por medio de una de mis invocaciones- Me informo antes de irse saltando por los edificios de ame.

-Suerte…-

Dicho eso, volví a mi posición liderando a mi batallón.

 _ **-.- Hidan -.-**_

-¡Hidan-sama, Hidan-sama, las tropas enemigas avanzan, sufrimos bajas, sufrimos bajas, repito…!-

-¡Mierda cállate que has repetido unas mil veces lo mismo joder!-

-¡Pero Hidan-sama, si seguimos asi nos eliminaran a to…Arh!- El cuerpo de aquel ninja bajo mi mando callo muerto justo frente a mí. Al instante di un salto por sobre su cadáver para asi decapitar a su asesino.

-¡No se distraigan, recuerden que son ellos o NOSOTROS!-

-¡Arrrrhhhhh!- Gritaron los ninjas restantes atacando con gran ferocidad a nuestros enemigos.

¡Joder esto sí que es difícil!

¡Si seguimos así cederemos el lado norte y seremos la burla de ame!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

-¡Ya me hartaron, todos morirán y serán sacrificados en honor a jashin-sama!- Grite matando a cada hijo de puta que se cruzaba en mi camino.

Senti como varios shuriken hirieron mi espalda, con una mueca de dolor y una sonrisa me di una vuelta y tomando al culpable lo lance fuertemente al piso.

-¡Ten tus putos shurikens!-

Exclame para finalmente dar un salto estilo lucha libre y caer de espaldas encima de su cuerpo.

Me levante sobándome la espalda.

-Auch…-

-¡Hidan-sama cuidado!-

Levante la mirada solo para ver como unos aproximados diez ninjas enemigos se lanzaron contra mí, sin Kakuzu si me amputan algo estoy jodido, jooodido…

-Mierda…- Me puse en posición defensiva con mi súper triple guadaña.

¡Si han de someterme antes matare a alguien!

-Shinra tensei…-

De un instante a otros todos salieron volando como palomas en navidad, estrellándose con los edificios, y uno que otro, con sus aliados.

Bah.

-Lo tenía controlado-

-Más bien, tenías tu derrota controlada-

Serás…

-Anda Hidan, que estos Shinsekainokami no se mueren solos-

-Shin… ¿Khá?-

-¿Qué ya te olvidaste? ¡El nombre de nuestros adversarios!- Me grito mientras me daba un zape.

-¡No es necesario que me pegues joder! Y sobre el nombre…necesitan uno nuevo...-

Nagato solo me dio otro zape.

-¡Mierda!-

 _ **-.- Zetsu Negro -.-**_

-Malditos, han convertido mi aldea en todo un campo de guerra…-

Oí oír a padre mientras ambos saltábamos entre los destrozados edificios de la aldea. Durante el trayecto no nos hemos encontrado con ningún Ninja de Shinsekainokami, pero si hemos podido apreciar como algunas muchas familias las cuales tratan de alejarse lo más rápido posible de las zonas de batalla.

-Son ingeniosos- Hable- Atacar cuando la mitad de los nuestros se encuentran fuera de ame…-

-Sin contar que nos han rodeado provocando la división akatsuki en cada parte de la aldea, ¿O no papito?- Comento blanco.

-Ese es el problema, cada uno de mis hijos se encuentra solo en cada batalla, en cualquier momento podrían ser atacados por los altos rangos de Shinsekainokami. Solo espero que fuu esté bien en el edificio de akatsuki-

-La hemos dejado a cuidado de dos de nuestros anbus más confiables, ellos darían sus vidas con tan de proteger a fuu, no hay de qué preocuparse-

-Eso espero, eso espe…¡Arrhh!-

-¡Papi/Padre!-

-¡¿Qué sucede papi?!-

Blanco y yo aterrizamos justo a su lado, encima de un edificio.

-Hijos…creo que me rompí la espalda…-

-…-

-…-

 _ **-.- Azumi -.-**_

Observaba la batalla de ame encima de un gran edificio en un extremo de la gigante aldea.

A mis lados. Se encontraban mis hombres más confiables y poderosos de toda la organización de Shinsekainokami.

-Jamás había visto tanta acción en un solo lugar…- Comento la voz gruesa de mi comandante más feroz y agresivo. Comandante Ares, Senso Firudo.

-No te lo vayas a tomar como un juego, una guerra se define en sangre y muerte. No en diversión- Respondió la voz de mi comandante más inteligente y sagaz. Comandante Prometeo, Heddo Nyuron.

-Senso eres un estúpido, si no fuera por tu fuerza aun estarías pidiendo limosnas en la calle- Respondió esta vez la voz femenina de mi única comandante femenina. Comandante Atenea, Arale Howaito.

-Ustedes solo arruinan la diversión- Bufo Senso.

-Sigues siendo un idiota- Arale.

-Inmaduros- Heddo.

-Callaos- Mi voz firme dejo todo en silencio.

A pesar de que parte de sus rostros estaba cubierto por una gruesa túnica negra, pude sentir el nerviosismo en mis tres comandantes. Miedo, perfecto para tener la fidelidad de tus hombres, porque ellos saben que si te traicionan, lo pagaran.

-Akatsuki está ganando terreno, quiero vayan a la batalla y pongan en su lugar a esos akatsukis-

-Sera algo más fácil sin la otra mitad. Aunque el del rinnegan será un problema-

-No te preocupes Heddo. El rinnegan en un objetivo opcional, por ahora solo necesitamos al kotoamatsukami y al siete colas-

-Uchiha itachi tampoco es un oponente para nada fácil. Aunque creo que si atacamos juntos caerá fácilmente- Colaboro Arale.

-Puede ser, pero eso reuniría a los demás akatsukis, debemos mantenerlos separados, al menos del uchiha- Dedujo hebbo.

-Del uchiha me encargare yo- Les dije fríamente- Ustedes tres solo se encargaran de…-

-…Una distracción, quieres que los entretengamos mientras tú te encargas de uchiha itachi. ¿Pero qué hay del siete colas?-

-Del siete colas no hay que preocuparse- Les dije mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto y último comandante. Astuto, frio y el más fuerte de todos mis comandantes. Comandante Zeus, Kaminari uchiha.

Dándole un pequeño toque de labios en su frente cubierta por la túnica, le acaricio levemente la nuca.

-Tu misión será encargarte del siete colas, ¿entendido, otouto?-

-A la orden, Onii-sama-

Sonrió ante su obediencia.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Andando!-

Ante mi grito los cuatro desaparecen de mi vista. Perfecto.

Hoy será el día en que Shinsekainokami demostrara ser mayor amenaza para el mundo que akatsuki.

Hoy será el día en que akatsuki caerá.

 _ **-.- Anbu -.-**_

-¡Maldita sea, nosotros aquí tranquilos y nuestros compañeros muriendo allí para proteger Amegakure!-

-Cálmate, gritar no cambiara nada-

Le digo a mi compañero el cual se la había pasado gritando todo este rato de impotencia por no poder estar en la batalla. Si no aquí. Tranquilos. Vivos.

-¡Es que no puedo…!- Se sentó a mi lado mientras ambos mirábamos fijamente a nuestra protegida recostada en un sofá de la habitación de madara-sama- Ellos haya, muriendo, ¿Qué le diré a mis hijos cuando pregunten que estuve haciendo durante la batalla? ¿Qué me la pase todo el rato a sentado sintiendo como sus chakras se desvanecen poco a poco?-

Para un ninja sensor, estar fuera de la batalla en lo peor.

Sentir como los chakras de tus compañeros y amigos desaparecen poco a poco, a diferencia de mí un ninja sensor ya sabe cuántos aliados aproximados han muerto.

-Deberías calmarte, tu y yo a ya no cambiaría nada, solo seriamos dos más entre montones-

-Pero seriamos dos más que matarían desgraciados…-

Bueno, en parte era cierto…

-Bueno, tendrá que conformarme por velar la seguridad de fuu-sa…-

Se levantó apenas callarse.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le pregunto mientras me levantaba junto a él.

-La ventana, algo se acerca…-

Ante eso, ambos optamos una posición defensiva, mientras manteníamos ojo en la inconsciente fuu-sama en el sofá.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-¡Claro que lo estoy, lo siento, allí fuera!-

-Tks, estemos aler…-

No seguí hablando al ver como la ventana se hacía trizas, dando paso a una sombra quedando frente a nosotros.

Desenvaine mi katana al instante ante su entrada hostil, pero apenas la desenvaine sentí un frio corte en el cuello…

Solté mi katana, pose mi manos en mi cuello y sin sentir ningún tipo de dolor, pude sentir el frio suelo impactar contra mi cuerpo, volviese asi, todo oscuro…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Bueno, ya está la parte uno de la batalla de Amegakure.**

 **A lo sumo han de ser unas tres partes en total, ahí ya iré a ver. Los próximos capítulos serán algo más largos, si se me da con que rellenar, espero que sí.**

 **También le he quitado algo de humor al capítulo, puesto que bueno, como todos sabrán no es una ocasión para tener humor.**

 **También tratare de tener otra actualización lo más pronto posible, puesto que dentro de poco saldré por ahí a vacacionar, y no creo que lleve la computadora si no tengo un enchufe para mantenerla encendida (Pd: Mi Pc no tiene batería :´v).**

 **Bueno con eso dicho me despido.**

 **-Good Bye Codes-**


	22. Aviso

Bueno no les quitare tanto tiempo, solo quiero avisar que no he decidido abandonar las historias de mierda estas :v

Por el momento las dejare inactivas, pero cuando se me vengan las ganas de volver a escribir seguiré con las historias, posiblemente cuando termine el semestre e inicien las vacaciones de verano ¿porque? porque no tendré ni una mierda de idea de que hacer con mi vida. ¿Ok?

Bueno adiós :v


	23. 22: Gaara del desierto

_**22: Gaara del desierto.**_

-¿Que desea?-

-Vengo a un hotel. ¿Que crees que necesito pedazo de excremento sin testículos?-

-Vaya humor. Así jamas conseguirá un novio-

-¡Callate y dame las putas habitaciones!-

Todas las miradas de los civiles presentes en la sala de recepción observaron a konan con temor, y vaya que no es de extrañar. Después de que todos la abandonaran a su suerte en una aldea enemiga verla era como ver al mismísimo diablo con menstruación masculina...o algo así.

-5 Habitaciones-

-Aquí están sus llaves, que pase un b...-

-¡Cállate mierda!-

-S-si...-

Konan tomo bruscamente las llaves y se fue a la que seria su habitación.

-(Puto recepcionista, puta Konoha, putos akatsukis, ¡PUTOS TODOS!)-

La que les esperaba a los chicos cuando vuelvan...

 **-.- Con naruto -.-**

-Y cuando me pregunto si creía en jashin, le respondí "estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero entonces ambos estaríamos equivocados"-

-Ju...juju...- Trataba de contener la risa sayuri.

-¡JAJAJA! Se nota que jamás dejadas de ser un molesto, naruto- Reía sasuke mientras chupaba un tomate.

-Callate...-

-¡Tienes amigos graciosos, hermano naruto!- Exclamo feliz hotaru.

-¡¿Hermano naruto?!- Exclamaron sorprendidos los mellizos.

-Jeje sí, es una larga historia...-

-¡No me digas que la señora kushina y él cuarto hokage tuvieron otro hijo al cual abandonaron! ¡Ahhh, me las pagaran esos miserables insectos!- Grito él culo de pato con una mano hecha un puño

-¡Sasuke cállate mierda!-

-¡S-sayuri!-

-P-perdón hermanita querida...- Suplico.

-Y dame eso-

La uchiha le quito en tomate a su hermano.

-T-T-

Naruto formo una sonrisa. Estaba feliz, bastante. A pesar de los años en los que estuvieron separados, en los que estuvo lejos de sus queridos primeros amigos, se sentía feliz de que ellos no cambiaran y siguieran siendo los hermanos felices que alguna vez conoció.

Ese recuerdo lo llevo a pensar en su abuelo danzo y hiruzen, y porque no él sabio pervertido. Ya deseaba ver a esos tres viejos.

-Por cierto, sayuri, sasuke- Los llamo naruto levantándose, siendo imitado por hotaru.

-¿Sucede algo naruto?- Pregunto sayuri.

Naruto dio una leve sonrisa.

-Itachi les manda saludos-

-Ah...-

Sasuke cambio su expresión a una más seria. Mientras su hermana solo pudo mirar al rubio con ojos suplicantes.

-¿El no vino?- Pregunto la uchiha con tristeza.

-N-no pudo...es complicado. Pero les aseguró que deseaba tanto como yo verlos-

-Naruto...-

-Cof, Cof...bueno. No arruinemos él ambiente ahora que naruto por fin regreso a la aldea. ¿Te parece si vamos por algo de ramen? Estoy seguro de que aun es tu favorito- Dijo sasuke.

-Seguro. !Ramen, allá voy!-

-¡El ultimo que llega es un sasuke podrido!- Grito sayuri comenzando a correr.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y porque tiene que ser sasuke podrido?!- Grito sasuke yendo detrás de ella.

-¡Porque si y puntooo!-

Los hermanos se adelantaron al par de akatsukis, mientras estos los seguían por detrás.

Hotaru miro al rubio con curiosidad.

-¿Porque no les dijiste?- Pregunto.

-¿Decirles que?-

-De la misión, creí que confiabas en ellos-

Naruto sonrió falsamente.

-Confió en ellos, pero esto es algo que solo le incumbe a akatsuki- Respondió.

-¿Solo eso?-

-Solo eso-

Siguieron caminando, aunque naruto mantenía la mirada pegada al suelo. Desearía decirles, pero sabía que si les decía algo cuando todo terminara ambos chicos desearían marcharse con él a Ame, y por el momento aquellos no era conveniente.

-Hotaru busca a los chicos y reúnanse en él hotel, iré cuando estén todos juntos-

-Pero hermano...-

-Anda hotaru- Dijo dándole palmadas en la cabeza -Recuerda que no debes depender siempre de mí, anda, es una misión muy importante- Dijo lo último con voz grave.

-¿Importante?-

-¡Asi es! !Apúrate, el destino de la galaxia está en tus manos!-

-¡Aye, sir!-

 **-.- En algún restaurante de Konoha -.-**

De vuelta con nuestro artista rubio y avaro inmortal favorito...no se encontraban en una muy buena situación.

-¡Kakuzu, suelta mi pollo!-

-¡No, él pollo grande es mío!-

Ambos akatsukis se encontraban tirando un pollo asado de cada extremo, mientras abajo de ellos en la mesa había montones de platos vacíos y sucios. Por otro lado, eran él centro de atención de todo él restaurante.

-¡Yo...estoy pagando él pollo! ¡Tengo más derechos!-

-¡Pero tú me invitaste!-

-¡S-solo tenía hambre!-

-¡Entonces atente a las consecuencias, artista de cuarta!-

-¡¿Como me llamaste?!- Exclamo soltando él pollo haciendo que kakuzu se estrellara contra otra mesa.

-¡Te matare!- Grito levantándose.

-Veamos si eres capaz, zombi espacial-

-¡Solo era una cuartada!-

-¡Vaya mierda de cuartada!-

-Así pues...mira lo que hago con él pollo- Kakuzu se lo llevo a la boca y lo comenzó a lamer, haciendo que uno de los camareros comenzara a vomitar.

-¡Asqueroso!- Grito deidara.

-Muajaja-

-Bueno, igual hice lo mismo con las lenguas de mis manos...-

Y ahora era en turno de kakuzu para vomitar.

-¡Deidara!-

-Oh hotaru, ¿no estabas con naruto?- Le pregunto él rubio mientras pagaba la cuenta.

-Me dijo que les dijera que vayan al hotel...¿por cierto que pasa con kakuzu?- Preguntó viendo como él akatsuki no paraba de vomitar en una esquina.

-Nada...es que comió mucho-

-ok...- Murmuro -Bueno, naruto dijo que os vayáis al hotel con konan-

-¿Porque? ¿Paso algo?-

-Ni idea, solo háganlo-

-Tks...bueno. Iremos en cuanto kakuzu se calme-

-¡Bien, ahora voy por kisame, no llegues tarde, rubia!-

Hotaru salió corriendo. Mientras al rubio le salió una Benita en la frente.

-¡Que soy hombre mierda! Y...¡¿Dónde mierda esta él hotel?!-

 **-.- Con naruto -.-**

Los tres chicos se encontraban caminando por la aldea con rumbo a ichiraku ramen. Durante todo el trayecto naruto se mantuvo mirando a todas direcciones, obviamente no quería encontrarse con su familia en plena calle. Y no quería de todas formas.

Sasuke lo noto, así que poso su mano en el hombro de naruto.

-Cálmate un poco. Si sigues así se te saldré él cerebro por saber dios donde-

-S-si. Lo siento, es que estoy nervioso, y no creo que este bigote postizo ayude a esconderme de mi "familia"-

-Naruto...- Murmuró sayuri.

-¿Y porque no usas un jutsu de transformación? No creo que nadie aquí siquiera recuerde tu chakra, así que ni un sensor lograría saber que eres tu-

-¡Es una gran idea! ¡Sasuke por fin comienzas a pensar!- Exclamo sayuri.

-siempre he pensado hermanita :'v-

-Fuera de eso, si es buena idea- Naruto realizo una posición y se transformó de inmediato en otra persona. Físicamente claro.

Su rostro no había cambiado mucho. Ojos verdes, cabello negro caído y topa de civil común.

-Tal vez si parezco un niño común desvíe algo la atención-

-Increíble. Sabes naruto, pensé que seguirías igual de distraído que antes, pero al menos ahora piensas antes de hacer las cosas...hm...e-eso me gusta...- Murmuro lo último la uchiha, aunque ambos chicos la escucharon claramente

-S-s-sa-sa-sayu-say-u...-

-(Se-xo...con...la...uchiha...)-

PLOF

Y naruto cayo desmayado por las palabras dichas dentro de su mente.

-¡¿N-naruto?!- Grito la uchiha yendo a socorrerlo.

-Hm...-

Sasuke sonrió levemente al ver como naruto aún se mantenía loco por su hermana. Aunque su sonrisa se borró al recordar lo que pasaría si a ambos se le calentaban las hormonas.

-¡Mierda sayuri, aléjate de él!-

 **-.- En otro lado de la aldea -.-**

-¡Konohamaru!-

-Ay pero mira que niño más molesto, ¡oye niño, espero que te disculpes!-

-¡Ahhh kasumi, ayúdame!-

-¡¿No me oíste?! ¡Quítale las manos de encima idiota! - Grito la pelirroja con enojo al ver a su amiguito era jalado del cuello por un extraño.

-O-oye lo siento fue mi culpa, por favor suéltalo- Suplico sakura.

-¡Ahhh, suéltame, tonto!- Forcejeo Konohamaru.

-¡Konohamaru!- Gritaron moegi y el otro niño quien sabe cómo se llama (:v).

-Tienes agallas, pero no las suficientes- Se burlo.

-Grr…no digas que no te lo advertí…-

Kasumi abrió su mano y una pequeña esfera de aire comenzó a formarse en la palma de su mano. Sakura la ver eso se asustó mucho, puesto que días atrás la pelirroja le comento la monstruosa técnica que su padre le estaba enseñando.

-¡K-kasumi, cálmate!-

-Kankuro, mira- Hablo la rubia detrás de él mirando curiosa a la namikaze.

-¡Las pagaras!- Kasumi comenzó a correr hacia el nombrado Kankuro, pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse tropezó misteriosamente causando que el Rasengan impactara en el suelo y provocara una enorme explosión.

Varios civiles comenzaron a llegar alrededor de ellos al escuchar la explosión y se sorprendieron al ver a la hija del hokage metida en un lio con extranjeros.

-(Que poder tan destructivo…)- Pensó sorprendida La rubia observando la gran nube de polo que dejo kasumi.

-¡Tks…eres molesta niña, en cuanto me encargue de este enano seguirás tú!-

 _CRACK_

Konohamaru callo de culo al suelo y Kankuro sujetaba su mano adolorido, causa de una piedrita lanzada por cierto uchiha a unos metros de distancia.

-¡S-sasuke!- Chillo sakura sonrojada.

-Sasuke- Murmuro kasumi sorprendida.

El uchiha comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Kankuro con una mirada seria. Atrás de ella llego Sayuri arrastrando aun a un inconsciente pero transformado naruto.

-(Vaya, un chico lindo…)- Pensó temari mordiéndose la uña.

-¡Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?!- Exclamo/Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Nada-

-¡¿Cómo que nada?!-

-Ay dios kasumi, quieres callarte, tengo que dar buena impresión- Le murmuro al oído sasuke.

-Oye eso dolió mucho, ¿sabes? - Gruño Kankuro.

-Pues al niño también debió dolerle, ¿no crees niñita con maquillaje?- Rio sasuke.

-¿N-niñita?- Repitió Kankuro con asombro, luego cambio a una expresión de enojo -¿Quién te crees que eres culo de pato?- Contraataco.

-¡Ah!-

-Jujuju- Rio kasumi.

-(¡¿C-como se atreve a burlarse de sasuke?!)- pensó sakura.

-¡M-maldito, con eso no se juega!-

-¿Oh y que vas a hacerme, pegarme?-

-¡Voy a cortarte la pija hijo de puta!-

-¡¿C-como te atreves a hablarme así pendejo?!-

-Esto ya se volvió una pelea infantil…- Murmuro Sayuri con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Sasuke, no dejes que te venza!- Grito sakura.

-Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian…- Murmuro esta vez kasumi.

Kankuro tomo lo que traía en la espalda y lo apoyo contra el suelo mientras miraba a sasuke.

-¡¿Kankuro usaras el cuervo por una tontería?!- Exclamo la rubia sorprendida.

-Cállate temari esto es una pelea de machos- Respondió.

-(Tks no se ni porque me molesto)- Pensó temari.

-¡Kankuro, retrocede!-

-¡¿Ah?!-

De repente naruto abrió los ojos y se levantó sorprendiendo a kasumi, sayuri y sakura que se dieron cuenta de su despertar. Sayuri abrió la boca al ver los ojos de naruto, lo conocía bastante bien para saber lo que tenía, sus ojos estaban inundados de miedo.

-(N-naruto…)-

De cabeza en uno de los arboles un pelirrojo miraba seriamente a Kankuro, el cual apenas verlo retrocedió de miedo. Al igual que temari detrás de él.

-(¿Cómo? No lo vi llegar…)- Pensó sasuke sorprendido.

Sakura les llamo la atención diciendo algo sobre la aldea de la arena y los exámenes chunin. Por otro lado, naruto no dejaba de ver al pelirrojo el cual había descendido al suelo. Por un momento los dos cruzaron miradas.

-(T-tiene una mirada…que me hace querer cagarme…)- Pensó naruto.

-(Naruto, ese chico ese el Jinchuriki de Shukaku. Anda con cuidado)- Le advirtió kurama dentro de su mente.

-(Asi que ese es gaara ¿eh? Por su mirada…será más difícil de lo que parecía reclutarlo a akatsuki)-

-¡¿Oye, tu nombre?!-

-¿Yo?- Se señalo temari sonriente.

-Tks…no, el sin cejas ese- Aclaro sasuke.

-Gaara, soy gaara del desierto. Tú también me das curiosidad, ¿Quién eres?-

Sasuke sonrió.

-Soy sasuke uchiha. Diría que es un placer conocerte, pero no lo es-

-¡Ah, yo, yo. Seguro también quieren saber mi nombre ¿verdad?-

-Kasumi namikaze, ¿Quién no conoce a la hija del hokage?- Respondió antes de irse dejando a la pelirroja con una aura deprimente.

-Bueno, al menos ya se a quién patearle el trasero después- Dijo sasuke -¡Auch!- Grito sasuke al sentir un golpe en su cabeza -¡¿Y tú porque me pegas?!-

-¡Por idiota, ahora seremos el objetivo de esos miserables por tu culpa!-

-¡Pues esa era la idea desde el principio!-

-¡No me grites sasuke o te mato, ¿entendiste?!-

-¡S-s-s-si hermanita q-querida!-

-Patético- Pensó en voz alta Konohamaru -Y se veía tan genial…-

-¡Ah! ¡¿D-donde esta nar…digo el chico de aquí?!- Exclamo sayuri al ver que naruto ya no se encontraba con ellos.

-¿El chico extraño? Pues se fue hace un momento- Respondió sakura.

-¡Ahhh maldición!- Grito de frustración la uchiha mientras todos la miraban aterrados. Luego de unos segundos soltó un suspiro cansado -Algo nos oculta…- Murmuro con un semblante triste que fue notado solo por sasuke.

-¿Y quién era ese chico? ¿Tu novio quizás?- Sonrió picara la namikaze.

-¡P-p-p-po-por supuesto que no!- Grito sasuke abrazando posesivamente a sayuri -¡Sayuri jamás tendrá novio, jaaamaaaaas!-

-(Sasuke idiota, dices que me quieres con naruto pero luego no…chicos, después dicen que nosotras somos las complicadas…)- Suspiro sayuri.

 **-.- Con Naruto -.-**

Naruto caminaba por la aldea tranquilamente pensando en lo sucedido minutos atrás.

-Ahh…pensé que sería venir y hablarle sobre los peligros de ser Jinchuriki para que aceptara, pero según veo está completamente consumido por el odio, va a ser difícil- Murmuro naruto.

-(¿Y qué esperabas? El viejo de madara te dijo que nada sería fácil a partir de ahora)-

-(L-lo sé, es solo que, aunque…tal vez sea mejor)-

-(¿Por qué razón lo seria?)-

-(Asi podre pasar más tiempo con sayuri y sasuke)-

-(Si que estás loco por esa uchiha)- Dijo el zorro con una sonrisa pícara, cosa que naruto no pudo ver ya que se encontraba observando cierto collar de oro con el nombre de sayuri que colgaba de su cuello.

-(Por cierto kurama, tengo curiosidad de algo…)-

-(¿Si?)-

-(Te la pasaste varios días durmiendo en mi subconsciente, pero justo llegas a despertar p-para decir c-cosas vergonzosas?)-

-(¿Te refieres a lo de tirarte a la uchiha? Créeme que vale la pena)-

-(¡Jodete!)-

…..

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, escribiría mas pero acabo de llegar a mi casa a causa de que había viajado al campo y bueno, quiero jugar Xbox :v**

 **Buno me despido, adiooos :v**

… **.**

 _ **Extra**_

Kisame se apoyó en la vitrina del único tiburón hembra del acuario.

-Por fin te encuentro nena, no sabes lo que me costó encontrarte en este lugar infectado de rivales-

La tiburón lo miro inexpresiva.

-Oh, te haces la difícil, bueno, dicen que esas siempre caen primero-

Kisame comenzó a acariciar la vitrina.

-Dime preciosa, una chica como tú, y un chico como yo…Raaarr-

La hembra parpadeo y por un momento se creyó ver miedo en sus ojos.


End file.
